Take Back the Kingdom
by sgcycle
Summary: "Let's take back the kingdom" This is the story of how Snow and Charming along with a rag-tag group of dwarves, mermaids, wolves, humans, fairies, and soldiers come to defeat the Evil Queen.
1. The princess, mermaid, and shepherd

**Take Back the Kingdom**

"Let's take back the kingdom"- with those five words, the new adventure begins. This is the story of how Snow and Charming along with a rag-tag group of dwarves, mermaids, wolves, humans, fairies, and soldiers come to defeat the Evil Queen. A sequel to "Mermaid's Tail".

* * *

**Prologue: the werewolf**

Red needed no encouragement to run. She was already pelting through the Enchanted Forest, as fast as her legs could carry her. The sounds of the militia behind her energized her efforts, making her feet fly. Water and mud splashed as her boots pounded on the forest floor, and liquid ran in rivulets down her legs. Her cloak was streaked and caked with the mud, but she did not dare stop to remove it. When she heard the horses behind her, she let out a growl of frustration and ran faster still.

Red had to get to the campsite, she needed to warn the others of the impending dangers. The sounds of the riders were distant, her wolf ears told her they were off towards the cliff, but she knew by the way they were angling to the right and forward it would only be a matter of time before they were on the camp. The woods were impenetrable for a whole army assemblage, but this smaller militia group would be just as effective, if not more. The new general of King George's army…the _Leviathan_, he knew how to lead and to lead well.

Red bent to the task, her form gliding gracefully forward over the forest floor as she ran.

When she crossed the threshold into the campground, beams of torchlight illuminated the dirt path as Red raced towards the command tent. Startled soldiers and dwarves leaped out of her way, some with wary looks in their eyes. Grumpy the dwarf called out to her, but she ignored him.

...

**The princess, the mermaid, and the shepherd**

In the darkness of the command tent, David laid out the map on the table beneath the torches. He placed his dagger on the edge to prevent the article from rolling up on its own then checked the layout of their armies, the set up of the base, and the general positions of the opposing forces.

"And just how can you be sure they have not divided their forces?" David asked, intently, dipping his head lower to read the finer map details.

Snow glanced up from signing an official request for more supplies from the neighboring kingdom of King Christopher. Even in times such as these, the paperwork and annoying policies of the position of princess demanded her attention. It was amazing really. Her palace was in the hands of a murdering Evil Queen, her kingdom was being torn apart by taxes enforced by the Queen's Black Army, their small guerilla force was in dire need of able hands and supplies, the whole Enchanted Forest was turned upside down, and yet, through it all, Snow White still had to go through the formal procedures of paperwork. Oh, the glamorous life of a princess.

Still, she did prefer to keep an eye on the documentations herself, it sometimes helped distract her from more personal matters. Matters of the heart, matters that would have to wait for the time being. She was a leader now and, as her mother had once said, the burdens were often heavier than it looked. At any rate, her sense of duty and responsibility prevented her from shirking the formal proceedings.

"After all," David added. "It could be that the scouts were mistaken."

Snow dropped her quill back into the ink bottle, then straightened up and came over to David. He had his forehead crinkled again, his eyes fixated onto the map with complete focus. Her fiancé always gave his complete attention to everything; be it a stable hand, a knight, or even a map. She loved that about him, along with many other things. Through his intensity, his eyes still had an ability to look into her own in a special way. A way of sharing all they had been through. Their true love.

Snow placed one knuckle on the desk and ran her gloved finger over a rendition of the Southern Woods. "No, we have both the word of Fusia and her escort." A head fairy was never wrong, or at least very few times was. "I don't understand it either, but apparently George has decided to keep his forces together for now. It is not good that the outer edges of the command troops are here instead of further west."

David shook his head. "I know. We can be glad that George has not split his army yet to crush us from all sides, but that is not good news. Maybe there's word from one of how the passes are holding up. I think it would be better if we are more aware of what we must face before moving. My guess…they'll move north."

Snow retrieved two goblets of Dwarf Ale from a nearby table and handed one to David; they continued to pour over the map on the table for several minutes, exchanging ideas and bouncing suggestions off each other. Outside of the command tent, the sounds of the camp also passed back and forth. Their headquarters was in the center of such hubbub, amidst smaller outcropping tent structures, corrals, portable kitchens, and even a dwarf shack. Occasionally, Snow and David heard the murmur of conversations, the clink of armor, and the rustlings of other tent flaps. The two of them continued to study the layout of the attacks.

"Well there we go then," Snow said as she reached for another message in the large communication basket. It was a report from one of their commanding officer, Rachel, and how their northern forces were holding down outside the village of Gladerun. "We cannot make a move until we have more information," she said as she started to scan the report. "So we wait."

A commotion had broken outside the tent. One of their guards was delivering a fierce lecture to someone right outside the flap. Snow frowned, sometimes the men could all be so incorrigible. Whoever it was, the voice was snapping right back at the big man, not a single note of intimidation heard.

A spit-fire, red-headed, skinny teenager swept into the tent. To all eyes, the girl appeared to be in her late teens, frail as a kitten, with a certain naïve-look about her and no sense of lethality whatsoever. But Snow White knew better than to judge the Little Mermaid as anything but a strong ally and a highly capable young person.

"There you are!" Ariel said, excitement elevating her voice.

It was then, as Snow looked up from the blasted paperwork, that she noticed how the teenager was dressed. Or rather, _not_ dressed. She tried to stop her chortle, but she could not help her amusement. Ariel was not wearing the long robe and leggings Snow had commissioned especially for her. In fact, she was hardly wearing anything. When David looked up from the map and saw Ariel, he pointedly looked away. Snow understood it was not out of rudeness, the teenager had on only an over-sized man's shirt that was buttoned once. The shirt line plunged downward, barely concealing the girl's soft twin peaks of exposed flesh, and her entire navel section was revealed.

A smile curled Snow's lips even higher. "Hello Ariel. Glad you are back." Snow went to the young girl and helped button up the rest of the shirt, reassuring that David would not pass out from embarrassment. This certainly was better than the last time Ariel had returned from her river expeditions; striding into camp wearing nothing but her soft leather knee-high boots! The mermaid often complained about how clothes fatigued her in the water, dragging her every movement and billowing over her face. At any rate, Ariel had explained, she could not wear pants because every time she transformed, they would be ruined. Snow was amazed that the girl had barely even managed to cover her breasts, what with the way her chest kept heaving up and down with excited breath.

"Oh no. You too Snow?" Ariel asked.

"Me? What's wrong?" Snow was puzzled.

"You too are bothered by my chest? Why in the seas is this body so fascinating?"

Snow blushed scarlet and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to disguise a small laugh with a cough. "Ariel, I explained this to you…even though everyone knows what you are, you can't go strolling into an army camp looking like that. Not around all of these soldiers."

The mermaid stuck out her bottom lip, a hint of a small pout. "But I am not here to breed. Surely, they understand that?"

Snow shook her head to respond. She remembered, then, that a year ago, the mermaid had seemed little more than a child at the time. A child with such burdens, and yet it had not nearly been enough to break her. Now, the year had added a few extra curves and tinges of maturation to the girl's flesh that any mortal man would be blind not to notice. Not a child anymore, still not yet a woman, and still so very unaware of the ways of the human world.

At times, Snow wondered if it was right was she was doing, bringing her friends into this fight between her and Regina. Ariel was still so young, the dwarves had the responsibilities of the mines, Red was only a village girl…and yet, they all wanted in on the fight. Besides, she reasoned, they were fighting for the welfare of an entire kingdom, the very notions of justice dictated that this fight was necessary. Her friends and so many others took that concept to heart. And as a ruler, it was her responsibility to be a benevolent and just and at times, that required fighting.

David glanced back up again and when he saw that Ariel's shirt had been buttoned up, he visibly relaxed a bit. With a quick glance at her face, he asked. "What have you to report?"

Ariel folded her skinny arms on top of her nearly-bare chest. "You were right James. They moved."

"George has been sending his scouts looking for a way across the bordering rivers," Snow said, her concern rising high. "Are you saying that you saw them come through?"

"No. I'm saying that they moved. They've gone north."

David frowned. "What are you talking about? The only way you could have seen that is if you followed the entire base the whole way up the Myscus River. You were ordered not to engage in any unnecessary risks."

Ariel smiled, the kind of self-satisfied smile teenagers were famous for. "I know that. But I knew also that we needed to know what we were up against. So I followed them from the shallows." Before David could berate her further, she spoke up again. "No one saw me! I am like an eel."

Outside, Snow continued to hear the sounds of the camp. The low rumble of conversations, hammers ringing on steel as men and dwarves worked the hot metals of the forge, fairies flying past, and horses frisking about in a corral. The canvas of the tent flapped when a night breeze touched it and the wooden columns glowed with warmth from the braziers and torches. The smell of cooking fires, forge fires, and even torches wafted into the tent.

"What did you find out Ariel?" Snow asked in a deliberately quieter voice. "How did you avoid being seen?"

Ariel's smile widened, and became as sly as a cat's.

"All right," David said, his tone a little harder. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "I want to know what is going on. What did you do?"

"I was down near Myscus Stream, swimming and checking things out, and I found a Royal Patrol."

David nodded and let out a frustrated sigh. "They've been expanding that way for some time now." He looked away, his eyes distant. "But there is not a thing we can do about it for now."

Snow also was troubled, but not just from the news of the Patrol. Ariel was not supposed to be beyond the Southern Woods. The mermaid had been so intent on joining the fight to take back the kingdom, she had full-heartedly agreed to Snow's terms: to remain within safe boundaries when she went out, scouting the rivers and the lakes as a mermaid. The girl, though, completely disregarded those orders and ventured further and further into enemy territory. Like any other normal teenager, Snow mused, when she decided that a command was unimportant, she did as she pleased.

"They were going on about how they needed to break camp soon," Ariel continued, "And then one of them came towards the river to take a drink."

Snow lifted her eyebrows as she listened. She had a funny feeling she knew what was coming.

Ariel's satisfied-teenage smile was back. "I leaned up and grabbed him, pulled him into the water. The others were so distracted, they paid no attention that their pod member being gone."

"I swam a ways away, brought him to the surface, and then an idea struck me. I sang to him; the slow song of desire and lust. He was so weak-willed; it took only one lyric for him to fall completely in love with me! Sure enough, once I knew he was completely under, he answered my questions easily on what the main army is up to."

David lifted an eyebrow to her. "You tricked the information out of him?"

Ariel gave him a look that suggested she thought he was not listening very well. "Of course I did! He told me that the King's Army was on the move, who was in it, when and where, and then I let him go. He won't ever remember our conversation."

David scrutinized her, a little disapproving. "Be that as it may, you are not supposed to go that far out alone. Let alone use your magic on someone. You might have been seen." He held the folded arms over his chest. "You should know better."

The mermaid, looking slightly bewildered, looked intently right back at up him. Young defiance.

Snow broke the moment by giving Ariel a warm clap on her shoulder, showing her that she was proud of what the young one had accomplished. "Thank you Ariel. We'd better spread the word that George has moved. We need to make sure our troops are ready when his forces finally get her."

"They will be here soon," David said quietly, still not looking at them. He went around the table and headed towards the tent flap. "You two chart out what she saw at Myscus River. I'll be back."

The King's Army had to come across the whole Enchanted Forest and several river systems if they were to conquer their rebel forces. They were few who knew the ways of the forest, and Snow and David had worked hard to keep it as difficult as possible for the main force to get through. Dwarves had brought rocks down, fairies had created tunnels, and Rain had even enlisted the help of some forest creatures to warn of any impending crosses. In other places, their rebel forces were extra fortifications against any attacks by the King's Army. Even their camp was little more than a collection of ramshackle tents and shelters built in among the trees of the forest, almost as well-blended as the forest foliage themselves. Impossible to find, so when the troops finally did arrive, stealth would be their greatest advantage.

Snow sat down hard and put her head on top of one of her hands. It was a hard battle to fight, against the all-powerful army of King George. But what choice did they have? The man was bent on making Charming's life suffer and if he had to command a thousand men to march into death for the sake of his vengeance, he would not hesitate to do so. Nor would Snow's stepmother for that matter. Snow shuddered as the thought about what an alliance between those two forces would mean for her kingdom; the end of the fight for good. No matter how many forces she gathered.

"Snow, why doesn't James like me?"

The question came so suddenly, Snow was only able to lift her head up and give the mermaid a blank look. "What?"

"James," Ariel repeated, using what she thought was the right name. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"Oh no…Ariel," Snow came over and gripped the mermaid's arm. "How could you think he doesn't like you?"

"He puts his lips tightly together when he sees me. He has a hard time looking into my eyes, and when he does he flinches slightly. And that last statement…does he not think I am capable?" Dark as it was in the tent, Snow could see that Ariel was miserable. "I thought humans did those things with their eyes and their mouth when they are upset."

Snow smiled and ran her hand down the back of Ariel's head, stopping it on her thin shoulders. "Ariel it's not you. James he…he once told me that a siren almost killed him. She deceived his eyes in a similar way you can deceive with your voice." She gave the shoulders a compassionate squeeze. "I think he might just be a little uncomfortable around you. But I do know that he cares about you and would not want to see you get hurt because you're taking unnecessary risks."

Ariel smiled sadly and nodded.

"Will he like me eventually?" she finally asked. "I want him to, because he is so special to you."

Snow smiled to herself, at how much the little mermaid meant to her, like the little sister that she never had. "He will. I promise."

For a time they stood their together, silently listening to the hustle and bustle of the camp outside. Snow kept an eye on Ariel as she went to the table and started jotting down on the map where she had seen the Royal Patrol. She looked happy for the company as Snow stood next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders again. Snow returned her smile before remembering something that was bound to cheer the little mermaid up.

"Besides," she said suddenly, "there is someone here whose opinion you might care a great deal more about than James.'"

Ariel looked up, her dark ocean-blue eyes clouded with confusion for a second, then her young face split into the happiest of grins. "He's here?"

Snow smirked and nodded, glad to see she had brought happiness back to the mermaid. "He arrived yesterday. You'll find him by the blacksmithing tent, practicing."

Ariel squealed like an ecstatic little girl and flung her spindly arms around Snow's neck in a big hug. Snow did not say any words, they were not needed. She felt the girl's bubbly happiness.

"Thank you!" The mermaid dashed out of the tent flap.

Snow giggled heartily as she watched the young one go. Ariel was very much head-over-heels in love with Eric, and she was never embarrassed to show it. Snow thought it was wonderful, it showed their troops that other creatures were capable of showing love and affection. Sometimes, people thought that love was strictly a human aspect, that other beings were not capable of such things. Some even had a hard time tolerating Snow's acceptance of such beings in their troops. But in the end, they fought for the same thing. They were fighting for the chance to live, to grow with dignity, and to love and cherish their loved ones. To have just lives, to be left in peace, and to achieve their own happiness free from oppression. Some might call that happily ever after.

The light from the sun had faded away by the time David returned, two commanding officers in tow. Back in the spring, when David and Snow had first made it known that they were fighting to rid their people of the suppressive rule of King George and Queen Regina, it seemed to galvanize many men and woman into joining their cause. After only a little time, their force was joined by many more. They had all decided that the ruling of the two monarchs was unjust and needed to be overthrown, even if they were all branded rebels and traitors for it.

Snow noticed that David was drawn to the map layout that Ariel had drawn. Gallen and the other man, Benjamin, also crowded around the table. They were here to listen to the new report from David and Snow. Once they were informed, they would be dispatched to their respective troops to act accordingly.

"We've received an updated word," David began at once. Snow slid next to him as he placed his knuckles on the table, and drew the map closer towards them. "King George's men are here—" he pointed to where Ariel had marked a patrol "—on this ridge."

Just then, Red, Snow's dearest and best of friends, burst into the tent. She saw the four of them gathered at the table and immediately charged towards them. "We have to move camp. They're coming for us."

"No!" David pounded his gloved fist into the table. "We will not run!" He swung his head around, looking intently at all of them. "We said we were going to take the kingdom back, and we _can't_ do that with our tails between our legs."

Red tilted her head, acknowledging the expression David had used with accusing eyes.

He immediately noticed. "No offense."

"But matters have worsened…" Red continued.

She explained, as well as she could, all that she had heard of this _Leviathon_ and what it might mean for their troops. Snow was worried. She was well-aware of what a formidable commanding officer was capable of. David was a little more cocky, but then again, he did not have her experiences. As a princess, she had been exposed to many diplomatic sessions and political exchanges; she was very conscious what capable leaders can do. And if what Ariel said was true, they had to contend with the main army moving in as well. All of this was very concerning, but when the arrow slammed through the tent and onto the table…it suddenly was put into a very different perspective.

"I'd say pretty close," David quipped.

"Snow!" Red locked eyes with her. She saw the same fear she felt.

With David right behind her, Snow slipped out of the tent and into a battle ground. When one of the enemy soldiers on horseback saw the pair of them emerge, a command was roared out. The shouts and commotion as some soldiers began fighting woke the rest of the encampment. Men and women rushed out of tents, lean-tos, and sleeping bags, pulling their weapons out as they went. All were ready.

…

Ariel trotted merrily across the camp grounds, her shirt flapping most annoyingly around her wet body. She hated how it felt, but she had promised Snow no more nudity and was not about to break that promise now. The human males did tend to stare at her a lot. She saw the blacksmithing tent, its extra-wide berth ideal for the working of metals and mail, and then she saw Eric. He was standing in the front open, among a group of two men and a dwarf, going through a series of sparing rounds using a short sword with a leather-wound grip. At the moment, he did not notice her.

Normal human girls might have waited until the lesson was over, at least thought about her appearance, or maybe even called out from across the grounds. Not mermaids. Instead, Ariel rushed right into Eric's last parry and flung her arms and legs around him, hugging him hard. He was just as startled as the rest of the men, but it was a wonderful kind of startled. The kind that his life had been full of since he had met Ariel, a year ago now.

Her greeting spent, Ariel leaned her head back and stared into Eric's eyes, hugging him harder. "Eric! I missed you."

Eric straightened and smiled even wider, a smile that filled Ariel with happiness at the sheer pleasures in life. "I did too Ariel." And then, right in front of his comrades, he kissed her. When they were done, Eric turned and suddenly remembered his company. "If you guys will excuse me for a moment?"

Beaming, the diverse trio slipped away behind the tent, nudging each other knowingly as they went. Pretty much all were aware of the oddities of this young couple. The mermaid was famous for displaying her emotions like a leveed cascade of passions just waiting to be unleashed, one time she had even knocked Eric down when she'd jumped onto him for a hug! But in this small rebel troop, such things were not the least bit the oddest of its characteristics. Snow White had made it clear that anyone, be them human or not, male or female, magical or non, was welcome in her troops. Even a teenage mermaid was not the weirdest of the company. The dwarf with a serious attitude problem, the crossbow-wielding grandma, the know-it-all fairy who bossed everyone around, the young woman in the red hood, the kleptomaniac hobgoblin, and the girl who turned into a white wolf…all were a part of their forces. And, Snow White had declared, if anyone had the slightest problem with that, they could just take their sorry carcasses and scurry away, providing they did not betray their position to the Evil Queen or King George. And if they did… well, let's just say Snow White was not above protecting her forces at all costs.

Ariel gestured vaguely back to the tent with her chin. "Can we go inside please? I'm a little cold."

Eric grinned. "Come on in. I'll get you something to eat."

The tent was warm and roomy, oddly deserted at this time of night. Unknown to the teenagers, Smitty the dwarf had been forewarned of their coming and decided to fetch more water for his forge, coincidently enough, right at that moment. For at least a few moments, they had precious privacy. Eric tore off a strip of dried venison and offered the piece to Ariel. She chewed on it and watched while he also raided Smitty's collection of bread, cheese, muffins, and peaches. The dwarf adamantly insisted that one could not do smiting on an empty stomach and always kept a well-stocked cupboard to prove him point. Ariel was always famished when she returned from her scouting trips; raw fish could only fill her stomach so much. After she finished her meal, she glanced around her shoulders, into the darkness of the tent flap. Was that a herd of horses she heard? But then she was distracted by Eric offering her a mug of warmed Dwarf Ale.

Eric smiled down at her. "Must have been quite a journey you took today." He took the glass she had drained, and re-filled it with water, knowing that she needed to rehydrate herself. Mermaids needed water.

"It was," Ariel answered as she accepted the cup back. "I went all the way to Myscus River. But what about you? How are the lessons?" She tilted her head back, guzzling down the water.

Eric shifted his weight to the other foot as he gazed at her face. "It's going well." He tugged at the sleeveless fencing jerkin he wore when practicing sparing, the tough leather shone in the light of the forge fire. "I am learning more offensive-strike patterns so Owen must think I am progressing," he said, referring to his fencing master. "But I still need to be better at balancing my parries with my stealth."

Ariel looked around at the assembly of weapons and chain mail, waiting to be hammered into workable pieces by the smithies and soldiers. Everything from double-bladed dwarf axes, to spiked sparing gloves, to throwing knives, as thin as a leaf but sharp as a needle. "Considering everything that is going to happen, it is a good thing that you know how to use these," she said. Eric had been raised a fisherman's son, never having to pick up a sword until he joined Snow and David' fight to take back the kingdom. But he was a hard worker, practicing and learning all he could.

Ariel, her red hair shining even brighter from the fires of the forge, squinted at the arsenal assemblage in the heated light. "Well," she said with a sigh. "I'm glad I don't have to learn of such things. It looks awfully hard."

Eric smiled at her. "A lot of things that are hard are worth it."

Ariel smiled too and put her arms around his waist, clasping her hands behind his back while looking back up at him and taking in all of his wonderful features that she knew and loved. He had let his hair grow out a little and kept stubble of hair on his upper lip and chin. Though it tickled at times, but she liked it. "I know," she answered.

A lot had happened to both of them, making their relationship complicated, messy, hard-work, and at times, even frustrating. But through it all, the two teenagers kept at it. Resolving to be with each other, to fight for one another, and to be worthy of the sacrifices and struggles and triumphs that had been a part of it all. Ariel had violated every rule of mermaid code to be here, living amongst humans, because she wanted to. She was a banished fish, forbidden on pain of death to return to her pod, her former family. Eric had also lost much. In joining the rebels, he had branded himself a traitor and an outlaw, one who had betrayed the role of peasant neutrality. In doing so he had violated his father's rule, among others, but most grievous of all, he had chosen to stay with Ariel. Because of this, he had to endure being covered with the mantle of "race traitor". Some could simply not understand how two separate species could be together like they were.

Fortunately, within the company of Snow and David' army, the two teenagers were not on the receiving end of contemptuous comments or disapproving glances. In the end, they loved each other and that was what was important.

Eric kissed Ariel again and ran his hand down her beautiful red hair. "I wish your scouting expeditions weren't so long."

Ariel swatted at him with the back of her hand. "I do too, but Snow and James need the information. And besides, it's not like we…"

At her voice, loud crashes and shouts came from outside the tent. Ariel and Eric rushed to the opening and a dwarf suddenly poked his head in.

"There is trouble," he said, answering Eric's unspoken question.

In the distance, Ariel could hear shouts of "Attack!"

"Ariel," Eric called. He quickly reached towards the table and retrieved his short sword. He steadied his grip, like Owen had taught him, and cupped the mermaid into his other arm. "Let's go."

Outside of the tent, pandemonium had broken out. Knights on horseback were overrunning their forces and orders were being shouted. Men were running in all directions, and in the distance the clash of steel against steel rang out. The elite guard of King George, the militia group Red had spotted, all had their weapons out and were racing into camp towards the tents. Men on foot ran to oppose the invaders.

Instead of waiting for a command, Eric angled up his short sword and headed into the melee, Ariel right at his side. She heard shouts, crashes, and a man's voice shouting. "Go! Go!"

Two dozen armed men on horseback rode into the center of the encampment. The light of their torches reflected off of shining armor and honed blades. They charged forward, and Ariel also saw the white mantles and emblems of the armies of King George.

Eric caught Ariel's wrist and whispered urgently. "It's no good. There are too many of them." He started to stride away, pulling Ariel along with him towards a more defensible position.

The growl of a wolf startled them both when a massive black form darted its way past them into the fight. Red was on the move. Ariel was about to call to her friend when she realized that the nearest of George's men were less than 5 meters behind them. Eric turned and slashed up at the rider with his sword, driving the man's own weapon downward and onto the ground. The man leaned forward as if to make a grab for Ariel: a big mistake. She fetched him a hard crack against the side of his helmet with her own fist that sent him sliding off his horse, unconscious.

"Run Ariel! Run!" Eric called to her as he started fighting yet another one.

Even though she was weaponless, Ariel could not bring herself to leave Eric. She was sure he would be killed.

Another enemy drew his sword, leapt past Eric's swinging weapon, and made his way towards the blacksmithing tent. He managed to grab Ariel by the arm. She hissed and tore herself free, lost her balance on wobbly knees, and fell head first into the dirt. The man's sword rose over her head, he swung it downward to chop onto her unprotected back.

Just as the mermaid managed to roll over, a figure darted over her, leapt like a dancer onto the soldier, and entwined her own limbs into that of the man's. He gave a shout of fury and immediately forgot about hacking up Ariel on the ground. The new girl coiled herself upward, hooked her right leg over the thick neck of the man, and then arched herself downward, taking his weight along with her. The man staggered as gravity took over his bulk, and he crashed into the ground next to Ariel. Rain uncoiled herself, driving upward like a snake before grabbing the soldier's head and wrenching it sideways with a quick _crack_! Only when her prey was down, did Rain glance up (or rather down) at Ariel, still huddled on the ground.

"Stop looking so young and innocent all the time mermaid," Rain said, her golden eyes twinkling merrily. "It makes them think you are easy to kill."

What Rain the wolf lacked in bulk and physical intimidation, she more than made up for with her graceful, twisting moves, her ingenious methods of taking much-larger prey down, and her good humor. She was another friend of Ariel's, their shared history of mermaids was impressive, but Rain was not one to idly chat whilst there was a good brawl going on. "It's good to see you back Ariel," she said, as casually as if the two were chatting over afternoon tea. "You'll let me know how the scouting trip went later?" With a satisfied one-sided smile, the kind only she did, Rain scampered off towards the affray. She twisted away from a swinging sword and rapier, then slide in closer to connect her knuckles with her attacker's jaw.

Ariel watched her wolf friend, making a mental note to thank her later, then scrambled to her feet. She tried to make sense of the chaos that was erupting around her, but it was no use. Eric was nowhere to be found. She was on her own for now.

…

After he sent Snow away, with the heartfelt promise of meeting her in two days at his mother's home, David started out into the fighting. The rest of the small group that had been in the tent followed after him.

"Do you think they are foolish enough to engage their whole troops at once?" Gallen asked.

"There's only one way to find out."

By the time they reached the center of the encampment, David was out of breath. He was also furious at himself for not posting more sentries around; with their extra eyes they might have been more forewarned. Gallen and Benjamin wished him luck and then took off to engage in battle, following the forest trails that twisted around the trees. David saw Red in her wolf form moving like a shade between the mounted men, knocking them down with her wolf paws, and then moving to the next.

As he made his way through the melee, a group of soldiers on horseback spotted him and suddenly refocused their charge. They raised their weapons, yelling battle cries and charged straight at their prize.

David drew his own sword, the metal sang as it cleared his scabbard. His strikes were strong and his lunges parried the best attacks back, but he soon tired. As he spun backwards to bring his sword to a soldier coming from behind, he noticed that even more were coming. David wound his right arm in, and smashed his elbow into the nose of another soldier coming at him from the side. He stepped back and suddenly came face-to-face with another soldier, aiming a crossbow at his heart. But before the man could even cock his fingers, a loud grunt resounding from behind his shoulders, and then a pickax came swinging down onto his unprotected back. The man's head snapped upward as he fell to his knees, dead.

Grumpy the dwarf retrieved his spent axe from the fallen soldier's back, then gave David a dubious expression. "You almost had it there bud."

David was about to retort when he saw something that made his mouth freeze. An entire troop, charging onward on horseback from the outskirts of the camp, directly at them.

No time to fight them all. "Come on!" he urged Grumpy.

The two of them raced through a clearing and into the light of the open sky. The path took them up towards the north face of Breck Mountain, where it would eventually end at a sheer cliff face. At near the midheight, David pulled Grumpy to a stop. "Careful. Don't go further or you'll end up at the edge of the cliff there."

The dwarf gave him a look that made it clear he did not think David was paying attention. "I know that bud! You think I am blind in these woods?"

David had checked behind them, reassuring himself that all was clear. But as he turned back to answer the dwarf, Grumpy froze in mid-stride, his pickax clutched tightly in his hands. David turned, fearing the worse. Three men on horseback coming their way. Their weapons gleamed in the moonlight and their chain mail showed off their muscular bulk. David's mind raced, trying to figure a way out of this one. They were trapped at the edge of the hummock; the only way to back up was towards a cliff.

He could hear Grumpy breathing hard, he was not sure if it was anger or fear. Knowing the dwarf as he did, most likely anger. David leaned closer to his friend, keeping his voice low. "I'll take the right."

Grumpy gave a slight nod as he lifted his axe, wielding it as effectively as a hardened soldier might wield his sword.

For a split second, no one moved. Then the three men gave howling battle cries and charged right at them. They moved faster than David thought was possible. The one in front swung his sword at David's head, he ducked just in time, then brought his own sword up. He could hear another make a grab for Grumpy as the other man pushed his horse into him. David was forced to step back further as the hundreds-of-pounds of horseflesh slammed into his side, shoving him back. The sudden impact made his joints rattle and he lost his balance.

"David!"

No. It couldn't be. He had sent her away, told her specifically to save herself. While he was distracted, the man shoving his horse at him raised his short sword, intent on cutting into David. And then, just before the man reached him, an arrow slammed into his right hand. The man felt the pain and his attention was immediately diverted from David to the woman standing at the edge of the clearing. Snow White and her bow. She had shot him from 100 meters away, right on target. His pain and rage seemed to overwhelm the knight's reason. Seemingly out of nowhere, the man, his hand and forearm covered in blood, smashed into David again with his horse. The collision was so strong that it carried them both closer to the side of the cliff. All the way down, the raging river sounded its warning that they were getting too close.

To David's shock, he saw one of the other two men spin on his steed and deliberately charge towards him. He hammered the heel of his spurred boot into the center of David's chest. The force knocked the wind out of him and flung him backwards, right into midair.

David plummeted into the darkness, all the way down to the river.

"Noooooooo!" Snow sprinted forward. "David!"

She had to save him. She dashed forward making her way around the edge of the battle, staying away from the worst of it, past the soldiers who saw her and thought she was not worth their concerns because she was a woman. Off across the open area Snow sprinted, then made her way to dive off the cliff herself.

With astonishing speed, Grumpy charged forward too, smacking himself deliberately into Snow and knocking her down before she could leap over the side of the cliff herself. She landed in a painful heap on the ground.

Throwing her head back up, she screamed. "Grumpy!"

"Snow!" he shouted right back down at her, "You never would have made it."

Snow's fury gathered itself in her chest as she scrambled back to her feet, intent on making it to the drop off, but Grumpy would not have it. He wrapped his stocky arms around her, preventing her from bounding over the sides of the cliff to save David. She screamed, clawed at his hands, and cursed him with everything she had, ordering him to release her. The dwarf was relentless.

"Snow! Listen to me!" Grumpy yelled. "He's GONE!"

Around them, the battle was dying down. More of their men had poured out from the camp and into the open. The sight would have been comforting, if only David was next to her. To the other side, men from the Royal Patrol were still falling onto their forces, but their numbers had been so thinned they could not mount a very effective attack. Their charges continued to fall apart at the weapons of Snow's troops.

Snow heard a shout coming from behind. It sounded somehow familiar. She turned just in time to see a flash of red and white hurling through the air towards them. The figure shot past them, dashing with focused, honed intensity, before leaping into the air. Ariel the Little Mermaid arched upward, did a graceful swan dive, and then descended into the darkness off the cliff side. It all happened in less than five seconds.

Snow and Grumpy were so shocked they simply stood their gawking, the sounds of the fading battle around them completely unheard. Finally, Grumpy let her go. Snow immediately went to the cliff edge, stopped just short of the fall, and knelt down to peer into the abyss. She saw nothing but the raging river, far below with its white-capped rapids, it jutting rocks, and its whooshing sprays of water. Snow whimpered at the sight but then recalled Ariel's swimming abilities, specifically, how she had once saved Snow's life by pulling her across a vast lake in one mad dash towards freedom. Ariel had to have found David, as treacherous as that river down there looked; she had to have faith in the little mermaid.

Still, the last time Snow had felt this helpless, felt this sense of loss, she'd been in the dungeons of King George on a rescue mission. She'd had no idea, at the time, that David was not there. The situation had been dire then and it certainly was now. But at least she knew that David was still alive and she would find him. She wouldn't give up. Somehow, she had to get down to him and find him.

Snow sprang to her feet, intent on finding a path down to the river's edge. She called to Grumpy as she started away, "I'm going down there. Watch over things while I'm…" She never got the chance to finish because suddenly an armored limb reached out and slammed into her face, knocking her to her feet.

Snow was stunned, not completely knocked out, but furious at being interrupted on her rescue mission to save David. She angled herself upward on her elbows and got a good look at her attacker. His broad shoulders nearly blocked out the entire night sky. The well-made armor, its fitted braces and gleaming chest plate, indicated a man of high position, a man that others would follow on a single command. The most intimidating feature was the mask of chainmail concealing the man's face, folding from his helmet like an extra protection. Although, with Snow on the ground as she was, he likely would not need it.

Still, she needn't show fear. Only her contempt. "What kind of general hides his face behind a mask?" she spat out. "Just who are you _Leviathan_?"

"Leviathan?" Even his voice was impressive. Deep, mellow, and yet, just a hint of wry humor. "Is that what they're calling me?"

He removed his helm. He was perhaps a couple of years younger than David with a handsome face and smoldering dark eyes. "Name's Lancelot."

The name stirred a memory in Snow and made her forget for a moment about David and Ariel plunging off of a cliff. Temporarily. "Lancelot?" she asked. "Of the Round Table?" She had heard stories of this man and his great deeds in her father's court. How he and his fellow knights had rid their land of a great evil, fought by codes of honor, and governed their kingdom with justice and truth. So why now was he towering over her?

His voice was as full of contempt as hers had been previously. "_Not_ anymore."

Then he leaned forward, connected his fist with the side of her head, and shoved a sack over her head. The world went dark.


	2. The shepherd, the wolf, and the soldier

**Take Back the Kingdom**

"Let's take back the kingdom"-with those five words, the new adventure begins. This is the story of how Snow and Charming along with a rag-tag group of dwarves, mermaids, wolves, humans, fairies, and soldiers come to defeat the Evil Queen. A sequel to "Mermaid's Tail".

**The shepherd, the wolf, and the soldier**

To David, the sensation of leaving the cliff was more like flying than falling. He didn't even have time to be afraid because one minute the trail was there, the next he was in midair. The wind whipped around his head and made his clothes flap hard. He wasn't sure if he was conscious or not, he was not sure of anything. All he remembered was being slammed hard by a boot into his chest, the wind completely knocked out of him, and then suddenly he was flying.

Slamming into the water felt more like falling onto a pile of rocks except, even then, you had the benefit of taking a breath. He did realize, then, that he was conscious, because his lungs were screaming desperately for air. He began to struggle and kick towards the swaying surface. While struggling, his vision started to clear itself. Not much to see though, he thought, just the cold water of the river and the submerged rapids. His head finally broke the surface and he gulped in a lung full of cold air before being thrust underneath again by a pounding force of waves. Faster and faster he was tossed, like a rag doll, down the river.

_Snow!_ he thought, and really began to struggle. But he seemed to be hurling even further downriver, no matter how hard he kicked. By then, the light was getting worse and he could barely make out the black shades of the rapids. He slammed into the first one and felt the breath leave him, again. When he coughed, he thought he saw his own blood.

Again and again and again he was slammed into rocks. One time, his own head made contact with the rapid and his vision swam with black.

"James!"

The sound came again. A scream, a female scream, a cry of distress. Was it Snow? Had she followed him? He pushed himself to swim towards the voice. He knew the current was shoving him away from the direction of the sound he heard, but it was all he could do not to cry out in frustration. He had to get to her. He pushed again with his legs, using all of his strength to go faster and keep his nose and mouth above the water.

Suddenly, he was slammed into another rock and he lost full consciousness.

_I will always find you, I will always find you…_

_He was racing across the realm on his horse, through forests and streams, over ditches and across fields, under the twilight of the dusk. The sky was darkening and the forest seemed to fold over him, encroaching upon him in this desperate hour. He never stopped and he never slowed down. As he and his steed thundered towards the direction Snow was in, he kept repeating his promise to her in his head: I will always find you, I will always find you. His mother's ring, newly enchanted by Rumplestiltskin, flashed a green light and he instantly knew to turn onto another trail of the forest. It was a magical beacon of guidance, but he feared to rely too heavily upon it; he didn't know if it was supposed to last a long time. He strained to pick up the trail as it twisted around trees and snags, over rocks and logs, cutting its way through the Enchanted Forest. His heart pounded. _

_Suddenly, warm green light flared into the dusk, lighting the woods around him with a soft comforting glow. The ring was casting its illumination even stronger, he was close. His horse stomped into a clearing where the trees were thinner, the sky was clearer, and he was able to see a group of dwarves surrounding a strange-looking object set in the middle._

_No, it couldn't be._

_But it was. It was a large glass coffin, hued in the impression of a fallen tree with intricate iron weaves, covered in glistening glass that sparked like the diamonds these dwarves harvested. And within this beautiful craftsmanship, was his beloved Snow, lying as one dead. He dropped to his knees, crying out as if in the most excruciating torture. His true love was dead, he had been too late. He stood frozen, his heart aching, and his eyes only for her. He could hear the sounds of the dwarves shuffling around him but they gave him some respectful space, mindful of just how much he meant to her. But before he could leave he requested from the dwarves the favor of saying goodbye. _

_Snow's raven-black hair cascaded around her shoulders and fell like a mantle around her face. She was so achingly beautiful he felt his heart would burst at the sight. Never again would those red lips lift in a teasing smile at him, laugh at his charming ways, or kiss ever again. That knowledge made his heart lurch. Following the dwarves compliance, he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on Snow's lips. In that one instance, he felt something pour out of his heart, a feeling of hope, of life, and of love. A powerful pulse of something…magical._

Even now, it felt a ghost of a touch caress his lips. There was a soft, far-away voice speaking words of encouragement and calling his name, it caused comfort and hope to wash all over him.

_But now, it also felt like his head was on fire. A dull, pulsating pain was also spreading from his sides. _

"James! Wake up!"

That voice…it was not Snow. She knew his name was "David" not…He tried to crack open his heavy eyelids, the heavy moisture of the air making it extremely difficult. The darkness threatened to overwhelm him again, but he shoved it back. He managed to open his eyes more and make out the river bed, the rushing water to his left, and a dark outline of forest foliage above his head. He was lying on his back on a pebbled river inlet, the stars and the full moon peaked down at him from behind the swaying black branches of the cottonwoods. He took all of this in before realizing that he could not get a breath in. Something pressed against his lips, and he vaguely registered the feeling of another mouth over his own. A small but hard force was pounding onto his chest. Painfully. Suddenly, he felt his lungs fill with air and the reflexive need to expel the remaining water inside overwhelmed all other sensations.

David rolled over and coughed out a whole mouthful of water. It came out painfully, but at least it was out. Lying on his back, the world came back to him in a rush. Ariel was kneeling next to him; she had helped turn him over to vomit out the water. Her fish tail was wet and cold against his right arm.

Ariel let out a gasp of relief. "James!" she cried. "You're alive!" Before he could respond, she threw her spindly arms around his chest, embracing him more tightly than he would have thought possible for such a skinny teenager.

Utterly confused, David pushed himself into a sitting position with a low groan, grimacing at the feeling of a splitting headache. He glanced down at Ariel on his chest, and absently wondered what had happened, where he was. Then, the memories all came back. He must have been hallucinating when he thought he saw Snow and the dwarves. And yet, he could have sworn he had felt _someone_ when he was kissing his beloved Snow in his vision.

Then, he remembered Ariel, her lips over his own, forcing air into his lungs as the water surrounded both of them. He remembered the terror of being pulled down the river, the way he had slammed into those rapids and was covered in water. She had saved him, brought him to the surface and pumped precious oxygen into him. He glanced down at the teenager again, his heart in his throat, and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, his blue eyes sparkling as he returned the hug.

Ariel curled up closer, pressing her body into David's own, her head resting on his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and he could feel the fear and relief in her touch. Fear that he had been lost and relief that he was whole again. He understood that fear all too well, his beloved Snow almost taken from him. "You're welcome James," she said happily. Then, she let go and was smiling up at him.

David smiled back, full-heartedly, but then he was aware of her bare breasts lightly touching against his right arm. She had lost her shirt in the river and her red hair was doing a _very_ bad job covering her up. At least her tail was still present, flapping on the wet stones of the river bed. David did not think he could handle seeing the teenager fully naked after all of this.

Ariel noticed his flushed face and misinterpreted. "Are you feeling ill James?" she asked in concern. She reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheeks, noting the tinged warmth of a blush. "If you need to vomit more water, please, do not hesitate. You did take quite a tumble."

"No," he shook his head, "no, I'm alright. It's just…" he tried hard to think about how he could word this. He settled on the truth. "It's not appropriate for me to be with a young lady in such a state of undress," he confessed. Considering all that had happened to them, it sounded silly, even to him.

Ariel looked very confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on her face and, much to his surprise, she giggled. "You humans!" she managed to spat out, still amused. "You fall off a cliff, nearly drown, and you're worried about _clothes_ at a time like this?"

Still, she did her best to move her hair to cover her breasts and turned her body away politely. She settled herself away from him and arranged her hands on her lap, small delicate human hands that looked so weak but could rip a limb off a man. Her tail caught the light of the moon and turquoise, indigo, silver, and gold all seemed to be reflecting off of the primarily emerald scales that covered Ariel from the waist down. David never realized before how beautiful the mermaid's tail was, full of warm light and colors, the scales folding together in such perfect unison and ending just at her navel.

He glanced up to her eyes and realized that she was watching him, warily and intently. She seemed to be wondering what they were to do now. The two of them had not spent much time together, at least not longer than a few minutes, and in those times Snow was always there. David felt his blush come back as the awkward silence stretched onward and he looked away. She had just saved his life, and he could not even offer any kind of solution to their situation.

"We should go now." His eyes flew back up as she spoke up and grasped his hand into hers, gently tugging him away from the water. "It's night and there are dangers in the Enchanted Forest," she explained as she glanced about them.

She twisted, lifting her tail completely off of the wet stones, and watched interestedly while the water dripped off. When the last drop left the tip of her fin, the tail melted away in a whisper of magic, leaving a very naked teenage girl sitting next to David. David quickly turned his head away, looking anywhere but towards Ariel. Gods why did she lose her shirt! She rose to her feet, clumsily and with many jerks of the knees. Her legs wobbled a bit, adjusting themselves to the change in weight distribution, and she stretched out her arms for balance. He rose with her, reaching out his arm to steady her wobbly frame. She grabbed his forearm for help with the balance, but in a few more seconds she straightening herself up, taking small, jerky steps forward.

While Ariel concentrated on her feet, David shrugged of his jacket, his leather jerkin, then unbuttoned the long-sleeve shirt underneath. He carefully pulled it over her shoulders; her young wet body was already shivering from the night air. If he did not help cover her, Snow would not forgive him.

She ducked her head to hide a smile. "Thank you James." The mermaid slid her arms into the sleeves and quickly buttoned up the massive burgandy shirt. "I'm sorry my body bothers you so much." She said it with such sincerity and innocence.

David coughed, wondering at her observation and glanced away from her legs, still uncovered. "We should find shelter. Make a fire to keep away any beasts of the forest. In the morning, we'll figure out how to get back to the others."

She nodded and they started hiking at an easy enough pace he thought she could handle. Despite the fact that she had the ability to transform for over a year now, walking was still a chore for Ariel. Especially after transforming herself. Dark clouds hung low overhead, occasionally bringing a few fat drops of rain down upon David's his body. It occurred to him that he was supposed to meet Snow at his mother's cabin in two days time. Even though they had been separated, she had must have continued on. She should have been able to make it, the battle was winding down when he…er, _left_.

That reminded him of his earlier behavior towards the mermaid, right before the battle had broken out. He felt even more foolish for thinking only of his own experiences. Judging her because of that lake siren. She was a mermaid in a human world, he thought; her only companions were a handful of humans and a pair of wolves. She was alone in this alien world, alone and still learning the ways of this strange land, surrounded by people who sometimes judged her for what her kind were capable of, who sometimes feared or hated her. Like himself. He understood now that he had acted very foolishly, he would be her friend now. Even if she continued to show absolutely no regard for the basic human need for clothing!

"You were very brave to come after me," he said as they continued to walk.

She looked over at him, surprised. Her small frame puffed up slightly with a sense of pride, her bright happy eyes told him that his approval meant a lot to her. "Thank you. I could not imagine Snow White without her Prince James."

"David."

She stopped walking, swayed a little as she adjusted to the pause, and wrinkled her forehead at him. "What?"

David had stopped too, smiling sincerely down at the teenager. He had decided to trust her with his secret. "My real name is David, not James."

Her eyes went inhumanely wide as he told her the story of Rumplestiltskin's visit to his family's farm, his deed to slay the dragon, and King George's treachery. She seemed to hardly pay attention to where they were walking. David was pleased he could thrill her with the tale, it seemed like a small payment for her saving his life. She bombarded him with questions every chance she got, even ones as blunt as "Why did you not want to marry King Midas' daughter? Was she not beautiful?" He gave her an admonishing glare after that one and she returned it with a look of innocent astonishment, one so meltingly tender that he understood she was trying to tease him. She had relaxed enough for that.

While they were talking, they followed the river as it meandered and weakened into a stream. David did not see any roads but they route they took, across the marsh, was easy enough going. Conscience of Ariel's lack of boots, he set a slow pace as she fell in next to him. For the next new miles, the road was sometimes submerged in mud by the spring rains. Ariel hoped from one patch of dry dirt to the other, mindful of not getting her feet wet, she knew what would happen if she did. At length, the road resurfaced and David was able to trot up onto a higher ground and take a better look around.

The problem was…he had no idea where they were. There were no tracks. No indication of settlements. Nothing had been through this part of the Enchanted Forest in a very long time. With a pang of worry, he realized that the reunion with Snow would be harder than he initially thought. His eyes darted this way and that, scouting the terrain, but all he saw was the overgrowth of the forest, the overlaying branches, foliage, and shrubbery.

David's thoughts were frustrated. _Where the hell are we? _But he did not show his anxiety on his face, not wanting to frighten the mermaid.

_I have to get back to my mother's house_ he remembered. _Snow will be waiting_. Still, he was alive, thanks to the mermaid, and there was still hope.

Later that evening, after they had left the riparian zone and the night had worn on, they heard growls in the woods. David said it was likely beasts. They had decided to go faster, to clear out of the area to find shelter somewhere. After ascending a small ridge, David found a large spot under a slab of rock that would serve as a good lodging. It was not a very deep cave but he cut some branches with his sword and leaned them against the jutting stone, making a reasonably sheltered area where they could spend the night. After Ariel had crawled in, and he had followed, they both lay down exhausted from the day's excursions.

After building a small fire, David took off his jacket and shook out the water. "I cannot even remember what it's like to be dry now."

"Well, you should take your clothes off," Ariel said matter-of-factly, warming her hands over the small flames. "That way you will be completely dry in the morning."

He gave her an 'excuse me?' expression and shook his head. "No, I cannot."

"Why not?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

He looked astounded as he gaped at her, with the same look that Eric had when he needed to explain something to her, something about being human. He seemed too surprised to clarify and she realized it probably had something to do with human modesty. Again, it puzzled her. She had seen men naked before, so why was it an issue? She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Doing her best to be patient, she raised her chin and cocked her eyebrow. "You will catch a cold if you stay in your drenched clothes. I will not look, if that is your concern."

He continued to stare at her for a moment, as if weighing whether or not to take her seriously. When his teeth began to chatter, he realized she was right. "Fine," he agreed as he unbuttoned his jerkin. "Turn around."

Glad she had convinced him to take care of his delicate human body, Ariel scooted on her knees so that she was facing the cave's entrance. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for permission to move. After a few moments, some light scuffling, she heard him say, "Okay, you can turn around now."

She did so and smiled up at him. He was in his wet underclothes, his human modesty seemed to have prevented him from removing everything, and was in the process of hanging his jacket, jerkin, leather tunic, and pants on a tree root protruding from the ceiling of the cave. His figure was well-shaped, as far as human males go, but the mermaid was more than satisfied with Eric for now. Thinking of her mate, Ariel forlornly fingered the side stitching of the burgandy shirt she was wearing, sighing with sadness.

David, now only in his tight undershirt and simple pants, watched the entrance to their shelter with deft eyes. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he could make out Ariel leaning against the rock wall. Yawning, she gave him a sideways glance. "I'll take second watch David." She pulled her bony knees up with her arms around them, put her face against them, and closed her eyes.

He opened his mouth, intent on telling her that she needn't bother, he would stay up all night. But she had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall, her thin arms wrapped tightly around herself. He stayed up until half the night was spent but sitting alone at night, his thoughts inevitably wandered to Snow. Where was she? Was she alright? The shelter was warm enough that he had to fight off a nod now and then, but then Ariel woke herself up and told him, quite bossily, to take a rest.

Early in the morning, David was wakened by a splash of water. He cracked opened an eye and immediately looked for Ariel; regretfully, he was alone in their makeshift shelter. Stretching his sore legs outward, he looked carefully through the sheltering boughs at the beginning light of dawn. He pushed back the branches and heard the splash again coming from behind a small, closed-in glen. Throwing on all of his now-dry clothes, he grabbed his sword on the way out, making for the sound. The splashing noises were soon joined by giggles, muffled and bubbling, as if the maker was partially submerged. Between the night's excursions and sleeping on a hard bed, David's legs were too stiff to move very fast, but he did try to hurry.

Ariel had found a small lake and was splashing about, laughing and giggling like a child. She submerged herself, sprang up like a trout, then went under again, darting this way and that. So happy. David laughed and dropped to a crouch on the shoreline. "Hey there! We have a long journey ahead," he called out to her. The teenager giggled and disappeared under the water.

The mermaid's head suddenly broke the surface of the lake water right at his feet, surprising him so much he feel on his backside. They both laughed. Water dripped of her face, smoothing her red hair back into one solid mass. She smiled up at David and he smiled right back. "Just a moment," Ariel said. She reached behind her into the clear water and brought out a trout, small but plump, that looked perfect. She came halfway up the rocky shoreline and held out the food to David.

"Breakfast!" she exclaimed. The red gill slits on the sides of her neck flared upon, a sign of her excitement.

David laughed again and went to gather materials for a fire by an outcropping creek, a short walk downhill. When he returned, Ariel was sitting on a rock, waiting. She had braided her wet hair so that it was only on one side of her head and glanced up as David approached. His too-big shirt made her look even smaller and more vulnerable, but her smile was still dazzling. How could he have ever thought to compare this sweet kid with the likes of that lake siren? The trout was soon cooking over the fire, roasting on a stick.

After it was finished, he cut off a piece and handed it to Ariel as she sat on the boulder, pulling her tail up to a dryer spot. She blew on the fish and nibbled delicately, trying hard not to let her incisors extend out. She had just made friends with Jam…er, _David_, and she did not want to risk losing it by showing her retractable fangs. Eric never minded, but she was not sure how David would feel. It was a lot for humans to take in.

David cut a piece for himself and the two of them finished off the meal, piece by piece, in no time at all. He looked up at the sky and tried not to be too worried that the sun's color was coming in. It was a reminder that he only had a limited amount of time before he had to find out where they were and how he was to get to his mother's cabin.

He looked over at the mermaid, waiting until she had finished off her last bite. By that time, her tail had dried out, her gills had sealed themselves, and she had her two long, skinny legs again. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and slid of the boulder, adjusting her wobbly legs without his help.

…

It was hopeless. There was no sign of life in the entire village.

Set on a slight rise of a hill, the village was a collection of cabins constructed from mostly beech and elm, surfaced with peat and roofs of thatch. Set in roughly perpendicular lines, the buildings were mostly one-roomed family homes clustered tightly together. But there were no families in them now. The wooden doors all hung open on their hinges, the glass windows all broken in. Where once there was a symphony of village sounds, men and women at work, barn animals braying and neighing, children running in play, there was only silence.

Rain the wolf felt the eyes of the dead on her. Scattered everywhere were the torn bodies of men and women. Rain whimpered at the sight; some of the fallen were without limbs and none had been spared. She knew from being here before, the rebel forces dispatched by Snow and Charming were well-capable of defending these homes against any onslaughts of attacks. So what had happened to cause this slaughter?

Her tan skin was covered in odd little bumps as she saw the empty eyes of a farmer, his rake still clutched in his left hand, gazing up at the morning sky. He was covered in his own blood from the open gash on his chest. Rain knelt to take a closer look, pushing her medium-length dark hair back off her face. She sniffed too.

"What happened here?" she murmured. Her old friend, the Golden Mermaid might have offered a suggestion, but the wolf had nothing.

Anger boiled in her. It was the first time she had ever wanted to indulge in that human emotion of revenge, to hurt someone, to kill someone for it. Wolves in the wild do not kill out of revenge, they kill to survive. But now, she had gotten to that point of feeling something she had never felt the need for. A terrible anger, a consuming wrath, something oddly…human? She did not know. Perhaps she should ask Red about it when she got back to the camp.

The dawn light gave her shadow a stronger outline. Had she been paying more attention, she might have noticed the second moving shadow in the village. One that was much larger than she was.

After the battle last night, Rain had been so eager to be sent out on to dispatch the troops. It sounded like fun! But now, in the wake of what she had found, she regretted her gleeful attitude. How could she been so thrilled? She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that things were spinning wildly out of control and that if they did not find out what happened here, more bad things would happen. But what manner of army could have possibly made this slaughter?

Out of the stillness of the dawn, her mind began to clear a bit and a thought came to her. She looked again at the bodies. How the wounds did not look like they came from steel weapons, how a few limbs had been deftly ripped apart, how the buildings themselves had gash-marks all over them…almost as if…

No…it couldn't be…how was that possible? Before she could process this further, a wailing roar erupted from behind her. The ground suddenly shook.

From a deserted barn there came more sounds, roaring and spitting, as if a great monster was suddenly awakening inside. The air was suddenly filled with flying timber and straw as the whole roof of the barn exploded from the massive force that burst out of it. A colossal beast leaped clear out of the thatch, landing on the street with a dull thud. Rain yelped and ducked behind an upturned wagon, its fruit and vegetable contents scattered on the ground. Shards of glass ricocheted off her head and she heard another roar. She smelled the blood too. Whatever it was, it snorted into the air and started making sniffing sounds. Rain tried hard not to whimper as the snorting and sniffing sounds came closer.

Suddenly, the whole wagon was lifted right off the ground and tossed away like a leaf. Utterly horrified, Rain looked up into a pair of yellow eyes sunken in a furry head. The creature's head twisted down on a short, thick neck stuck in a huge hairy body. The razor-sharp teeth, stained a sickening yellow, gleamed not two inches over Rain's unprotected forehead. A long muzzle protruded from the round, furry cranium and right now, it was curved into a fiendish smile, the likes of which are the stuff of nightmares. As the creature flexed its 9-ft tall frame, powerful muscles rippled beneath the massive black pelt that covered its entire body.

"_Grrrrrrroooooooaaaaarrrrr_" came its growl.

Rain sprang to her feet, not caring that the terrain was too open to run without being seen. The sound of the monster charging behind her made her feel sick, knowing that those teeth and claws were ready to rip into her. She ran as she had never run before. But the pounding of the creature's paws on the cobblestones was right behind her. The narrow alley she had passed earlier sprang up on her left. Not slowing down, she charged through, feet flying. Without a second to consider, she sprinted to the end of the alley, leapt onto a stack of crates, tucked herself in, and cleared the wall in another bound. Landing in a summersault on the other side, she didn't waste time seeing if her pursuer could mimic her technique; she kept running.

Buildings flashed by in a blur. It occurred to Rain, then, that maybe monsters could not climb? Clambering to the top of a small wagon, she jumped onto a sign formed into the shape of a loaf of bread, balanced herself for a second, then soared onto the supporting beam of the thatched roof, trotting fast. She had been getting used to doing stunts like that in this human body for a while now. At times, she herself was amazed at the acrobatic skills she was capable of. Although, being blessed by both the Blue Fairy and the Golden Mermaid probably helped.

The world suddenly imploded around her. She saw out of her peripheral vision the center of the neighboring building's roof shatter in a burst of straw and wood fragments. The beast came upwards, like a Kraken from the deep, turning itself as it tried to dislodge from the hole in the roof. Its mouth roared as it struggled to pull itself up, spitting globs of mucus in its fury. Rain watched in horror as the fearsome creature rose, its over-sized torso was out and then the powerful hind legs pulled through as it reared upwards. From her position on the neighboring roof, Rain whipped around to run away, but then a force crashed right into her back. The beast had leapt clear across the rift between the two buildings, slammed into her, and hurled them both off the roof and onto the hard, cobblestoned pavement.

She was shoved into the ground, a huge paw thrusting itself into her chest, forcing her further into the dirt. Hardened nails tug painfully into her torso. It was a rough touch, even for a wolf, and it squeezed the wind out of her. The pain made her vision blurry.

In her storm of agony, a realization came over her; she recognized the beast. And it made her angry. Once she recognized the monster, she urgently readied herself to fight back, as ridiculous as the odds were. She knew she had to get out of here, to warn her friends of what had happened. Despite her determination, her struggles were in vain, she was still pinned hard onto the ground. Not strong enough.

The beast reared its head again, but instead of roaring it made a low rumbling noise in its throat that Rain knew was scornful laughter. He thought she was amusing, pitiful, an omega wolf that was not even worth any dignity. _Now that you know me_, he growled with disdain, _what can you do about it? Eh runt?_ It was a taunt, a sneer, a way to discredit her and make her feel unworthy.

Rain gasped as the claws dug deeper still. The muzzled lifted in a snicker. _You are an embarrassment! I will enjoy getting rid of you. _The low rumbling laughter came again. _And then once I am done with you, I will finish off that other traitor. Her blood will stain the forest floor, as red as her cloak. _

_No! _The change came like a sudden summer thunderstorm and Rain screamed in wolf tongue. In a sudden flash of movement, she spun on her back, pulling free from the iron paws. It was so fast, all that could be seen was a white blur. She planted her four paws in a stance , her white fur waving in the breeze.

The maddened, deranged creature was only momentarily surprised. Then it grinned in a completely wicked way. _So you want to fight me huh? _He rumbled a hollow echoing laugh. _That is fine by me, makes it more fun!_

They both lunged forward at each other, circling each other while they snapped and snarled. Rain realized to her shock that he was a lot faster than he looked, she could not outwit him with her twisting moves, her eel-like maneuvers. She decided a bluff would be better. A simply duck underneath his left side, and she crossed the road behind the ruined building, a shadowy, swift-moving gauze of white. Then she was sprinting in the village square, running just ahead of the monster. Somehow, he drastically increased his pace and closed in on her. Swinging his over-sized foreleg in an oddly human manner, he knocked Rain off her legs and sent her crashing into a pile of debris outside the blacksmithing shop.

She did not have time to even cry in her pain. The monster was on top of her again, trying for the top of the spine at the nape of her neck. She turned away at the last second, and his canines slipped past her skull instead. She went tumbling off the pile, and lunged away, bleeding slightly from her head as she went.

_Come back you little runt! _He screamed at her.

Before she even got very far, the brute lunged forward and made a grab at her with his forepaws. One set of claws racked into her shoulder, tearing the skin just a little. The other set lashed out and Rain went flying, again. The white wolf landed hard, slipping down from a broken spot on a stone wall among twisting grape vines. She spat out blood and guessed vaguely that one of her ribs was broken. But there was no time to think on this, the creature was coming at her again.

Suddenly, Rain changed tactics. Instead of running, she fought back.

…

They were in trouble now.

The sky had been nicely lit as they set off, keeping to the meandering creek as a basic guideline. The morning brought with it the promise of sunshine and an easier day, but that promise soon proved to be a lie. By midday, heavy clouds rolled in, ominous and dark, and suddenly the ashy sky dropped its moisture all at once. It poured. David did not think much of it, shepherds were always out in all kinds of weather, but he decided to offer the mermaid his jacket so she could be drier than he. But when he turned to speak to her, he saw her huddled on the ground, her long emerald tail flapping haphazardly against the forest floor. Shocked, he simply stared for a second, his mouth wide open. She maneuvered herself towards him, arms then tail, arms then tail, slowly and painfully. David was reminded of a massive serpent, the way her tail folded into itself and pushed it out. The sensation of the hard-packed forest floor on her tail fin must have been unpleasant.

Ariel used her arms to rise herself up, angling her tail so that she was just under his eye level. He could tell that the process was painful, she winced at the feel of her tail muscles against the muddy path. Water dripped of her eyelashes onto her reddened cheeks. She was embarrassed. "I'm sorry David, I should have warned you." She stroked the scales on her navel, tracing the outline with her fingers.

David looked around, mindful of the mermaid's predicament. "Can you change back?"

"I cannot," Ariel replied. "Not until I am dry.

Ariel was aghast. They had become friends, David and her, but now he seemed to not want to look at her. Perhaps the sight of her tail distressed him. A painful reminder that she was not human. She glanced back up at him, but he was still looking away, as if embarrassed for her fish half. She watched him carefully, not certain of what to do. She could not continue on their journey through the forest like this. Moving on land, crawling like a monk seal, was dangerous and degrading to her. He seemed genuinely puzzled too, puzzled and surprised, as if not sure what to do. She felt disheartened and discouraged, realizing that she was putting them both at risk by having her tail out, not that it was something she could control. She shifted on her weight, uncertain of what to do in the awkward silence.

Suddenly, he was beside her, bending down with his arms sliding around her shoulder and underneath her. She was so surprised that her hand placed itself around his neck automatically, while the other rested on his chest. She could feel his back muscles straining under her hand as he took her weight onto him, lifting her completely off the ground.

"David!" she exclaimed as he started to walk across the forest terrain, cradling her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. "David, you don't have to do this." The rain continued to fall on them both, dripping in rivulets over their faces.

"Nonsense," he replied good-naturedly. She realized then that he was not embarrassed about her. Not afraid. "You don't leave a friend behind." The mermaid was genuinely touched at that, touched and just a little embarrassed that Snow's prince had her in an almost intimate embrace.

It was late afternoon now, and he had been carrying her since that morning. Ariel chatted animatedly as they walked, telling David about her former like as a mermaid and the first time she had been on shore. David was fascinated by the story, he especially like to hear about how Snow and Ariel had saved each other from the Queen's men. After she was finished telling the story, Ariel angled her head upward to study the sky. It was still overcast and there was still a light rain drizzling down onto both of them. Settling forward, she thought she heard David gasp a little. He was trying hard not to show it, but he was tired. She sighed and studied her tail dangling over the edge of David's arms, wondering if she would ever dry off and get the chance to let him have a rest. He was walking for an awfully long time, carrying her around.

"David we can stop and rest you know." She could feel his hand were sweaty against her skin and her scales; one was wrapped around her back, the palm tucked into her armpit and the other curved on the underside of her tail, just underneath where her knees would have been. She knew he must be tired; her tail was long, full of muscles, and very heavy out of the water.

Snow's prince shook his head. "No, there is no time. I have to meet Snow."

Ariel sighed and shifted her weight forward, hoping the new position was more comfortable to him to carry her. She opened her mouth to try and convince him one more time when a loud _Crack! _resounded in the thick overgrowth of the forest to the right. A spasm racks Ariel's chest as she looked over David's shoulders and saw the creature.

A bear, a huge black bear, wandered into sight from the depths of the Enchanted Forest. Its hide was littered with the weapons of spent battles, old arrow shafts, a broken spear, and even a knife handle. The beast was easily the largest bear either one of them had ever seen. David felt Ariel's hand tighten against his chest and saw her jaw ground together. It was something he had never seen before in the spunky teenager, she was deathly afraid. She glanced up at him fearfully, realizing how helpless she was in his arms.

The bear looked down at both of them from the slight rise it stood on. The wet nose twitched and the beast started to come forward, its huge paws snapping logs and fallen branches in half as if they were twigs. Half of its furry face was line with a jagged scar, the pink flesh glimpsing up from the mangy fur. It glared contemptuously at the both of them, the one good eye shining as black as night. The massive paws squished in the rainwater puddles, making thudding noises as it went along.

David had seen bears before in his former life as a shepherd, but none had come after humans, as far as he knew. Ariel's fingers tightened around the back of his neck, the only communication she offered, and her eyes were still on the bear's. It rumbled closer still. David was sure it was a fully grown male, bigger than anything he had ever seen or even heard of. The bear lifted its upper lip, displaying long, sharp white incisors. An earsplitting growl emanated from those lips and sent a shock wave throughout David's body.

Leaning forward, Ariel put her lips close to his ear. "David," Ariel whispered. "I smell like a fish."

The bear threw its head back as it reared up on its hind legs. It growled louder and stretched its muzzle forward, taking a good whiff of the air. The nostrils flared and, if David was not mistaken, the lips curled into a smile at the scent it had taken in. The bear paused, one second more, before dropping to all fours and coming forward again. It rumbled another growl as it did.

"I smell like a fish!" Ariel whispered louder, her voice a bit panicky now.

"Don't move," David whispered back.

"How can I?" she murmured back, a little fiercely because of her fear. "I can see by your face that this is bad isn't it?"

David was still looking at the bear, rumbling towards them. His face was pinched and worried, but he did not meet her eyes.

"Listen to me Ariel," he said. "We're both in a bad spot, but no matter what happens, I'm not leaving you. Don't try to help with your voice; it will affect all of us. And, no matter what happens, try to get away."

He lowered her gently to the ground, still keeping his eyes on the bear. She forced her hands away from where they clutched his shirt tightly. He patted her shoulders kindly. "Just hold on a minute."

Once she supported her own weight by the bending of her tail, he drew himself up and released his sword. The animal somehow knew what it meant because it no longer rumbled along on all fours. At the sound of the steel clearing the scabbard, the bear reared up in front of David and then started the attack. He took a swipe at the man, but David ducked away. The bear's paw swung through thin air, crashing into on old beech snag and shattering the article. Ariel flinched on the ground as splinters of wood rained down on her and desperately tried to pull herself away using only her arms. The bear roared in frustration and rounded towards David, its jaws open wide. The shepherd skirted forward and tried to cut at the animal with an upward swipe. The bear clubbed the blade aside as if it was a twig, and then drove its gnashing teeth forward as if to clamp them onto David's legs. A jump off of the rise of the hill saved him.

He landed in a half-summersault, sword still in hand, but not held as steady as before. The bear was proving to be a very formidable foe. It's one eye suddenly gleamed an unworldly red as it glared down at the little man in front of it. Another swipe of the bear's claw came forward and this time, David was not fast enough. It caught him in the front, sending him airborne into a tree snag. He landed hard, slipping off the stump. His jerkin was ripped but nothing had been pierced just yet. Suddenly, the wall of black fur was coming at him again. Doom.

The animal screamed right into his face. Glowering black eyes never left David. He stood and hacked at the creature with his sword, the steel seemed to annoy the creature, but did not seem to cause any real harm. Neither did the knife which followed, sinking into the bear's shoulder. The bear nipped at the handle but then completely forgot about it. With a bellow, it reared again and pushed David back down into the stump again with a shoulder slam. As he fell, David then realized with a shock that his sword had left his hand, it was behind the shattered stump where he now slumped. He pressed deeper into the tree, trying in vain to reach the weapon lying just out of his right hand's reach. As he was groping, the bear charged forward, coming so fast David did not have time to move out of the way.

A rock sailed _smack_ into the one good eye of the bear. It stumbled in its charge, then turned its head this way and that. The jaw hung open and it looked confused. A second rock crashed into its head.

"Over here!" Ariel shouted, wielding yet another rock in her right hand. "You leave him alone you squid!"

Ariel heaved more rocks at the bear from the side of the path. They bounced harmlessly off of the beast's head, but it was distracted from David. The bear roared, jaws agape, and suddenly decided David was not worth his efforts. It whipped around with frightening quickness and began to gallop towards the mermaid. When it did, David rolled to the side and grabbed his sword, springing to his feet once again. He then realized that there was no way he would reach the beast in time, it was almost upon Ariel and she was still helpless with her tail!

Right at the last second, the mermaid thrust her whole body upward, angling her tail so that she rose to her full potential height. She struggled mightily to lift herself higher still until finally, her fingers snatched at the lowest outreaching branch from the solid maple tree she was next to. Pulling herself up by her arms, her fish tail left the ground just in time. The bear backhanded the tree trunk, wailing in rage and frustration that its prey was suddenly, miraculously, up in the air and out of reach.

The mermaid coiled herself against the first tree branch, then stretched herself out to grab another, higher up into the crown of the tree. Water droplets and bits of twigs and leaves rained down onto her face as she continued to climb, higher and higher. Ariel could not clear the crown as she had done on the ground, but she leapt high enough to catch a hold of an outer branch. She swung from side to side until she hooked a tail over the last branch. The bear howled, clawing furiously at the trunk of the tree. Hateful black eyes locked onto Ariel as she swayed in the branches, her huge tail wrapped precariously around the supporting branch. Several times the bear shoved its great bulk into the trunk of the tree, ripping branches with its jaws, trying to shake the mermaid out of the tree, but she hung on.

David suddenly appeared behind the beast and began a frantic attack on the hindquarters, desperate, and partially not caring about his own fate. Honestly, he was not sure what he was doing. He had enough of this enemy, though, to want it to stay away from his friend who was now stuck in a tree. Another swing of the sword and it reared up, and finally faced him again.

"That's right," he yelled. "Come on!"

The scarred, one-eyed bear reached out with alarming swiftness to shove him onto his back. Before he could get another breath in the bear pounced, jabbing a paw into his chest and using its weight to push him down further. David struggled to hack at the limb from on his back, but the bear's limbs were too long for his swinging sword to reach. It felt as if his chest was being crushed by a colossal force. He was shoved deeper into the mud.

"David!" Ariel screamed and struggled to remove herself from the tree limbs, but she was too high and too tangled in the brachiating branches to get down in time.

David began to black out.

An arrow suddenly soared past the nose of the bear, barely grazing the sensitive nostrils that flared out. Another hurled past, nicking at the bear's repulsive limb. The bear turned to see the bringer of the new trouble. Doing so caused the beast to shift its weight enough so that David could breathe, but not enough so that he could escape. Ariel shouted again from the tree.

A man emerged from the edge of the forest, about a dozen yards from the right. David, still on his back, desperately tried to wiggle out of the bear's clutch while it was distracted. The stranger raised one hand up, aiming a small crossbow at the neck of the bear. A third bold shot from the crossbow and whistled through the air as it sailed through air. It hit the bear's furry collar with a small thud, adding another weapon to its well-covered hide. The bear screamed and, finally, lifted its paw off of David as it desperately pawed at the bolt.

David managed to wobble to his knees, exhausted and in a lot of pain. His side was throbbing with every breath he took, but he angled his sword upward and point it right at the bear.

"Be gone!" the stranger on his right yelled out.

The bear bellowed his protest, but seemed genuinely intimidated by this man who had shot him with the bolt.

"Get out of here! Before I slay you." The crossbow was still angled upward, but now the man also brought out a small set of bolas.

For an instant, the two of them froze. Staring each other down as if in a battle of wits. The bear stood on the left, feet apart, in a crouch, with a look of utter hatred in its black eyes. Those dark eyes shifted to David, who by then had come to stand next to the stranger, his sword still pointed upward. Then, quite unexpectedly, it dropped to all fours again and started to rumble away. Soon, it was a dark mass against the lighter outline of the Enchanted Forest. David only lowered his sword when he could neither see, nor hear, the animal as it left.

"That was no ordinary bear. You are lucky Sire," the new guy said.

David turned. In the side of the path, he stood with the stranger that had just saved him, taller than Snow, and a little taller than David. The newcomer wore a simple white tunic with black breeches, secured with a broad, leather belt with an ornamental buckle of tempered tin. His hair was cropped close enough it stood in a fuzz around his skull. Age was not yet etched in the handsome features of his sturdy face and his arms were hardened with muscles. David saw that he leaned on a crutch, he had but one leg. The left leg ended at the knee, but he balanced himself so well, the lean was hardly noticeable.

He glanced back up at the man's face, not wanting to appear as if he was staring at the missing leg. "Yes, we are. To have someone like you come after that thing."

"We?" the man questioned in a business-like tone. A light rain continued to fall in a soft, misty patter. He waited.

David suddenly remembered. He left the man's side and went straight to the maple tree, putting away his sword as he went. "Ariel!" he called upward. "Ariel, are you alright?"

Within the curtain of the leaves, a bright green mass moved. A few twigs and leaves rained down onto him as the mermaid came into view, shifting her position from the crown of the tree. She looked down at him, then blew a wisp of wet red hair off of her face. "Do I look alright?" she gave him a disapproving scowl. "I don't like heights." She fumed in silence, and David found himself amused at her scowl.

He folded his arms against his chest, smiling. "You don't like heights eh? Well, you could have fooled me by how fast you moved."

Ariel's glare demanded that he wipe the smile off his face, but then her blue eyes widened in shock. The stranger had hobbled forward to the base of the tree and now stood next to David, looking up too. He took the crutch from under his arm and folded both hands over the top, leaning his weight on it as he looked up at the mermaid. "Now there's something you don't see every day," was all he said.

David had to admit, the sight of a mermaid in a tree would have given anyone a good shock. Ariel gripped a branch to control her slide, then lowered herself nervously to the next branch. As she leaned over, she clutched her tree platform so tightly her knuckles were white. She seemed too scared to come down.

"Cautious little thing aren't you?" The stranger leaned forward as he spoke again. Despite his humble clothing and the missing leg, there was something regal in his bearings, a strength of one who had fought many battles, seen many things. "You can come down now. The bear is gone." The stranger set his crossbow in a sling that went around his shoulders, complete with a set of quivers stuck on the straps. David had not noticed it before, but the crossbow was modified, designed to be held by only one hand. That made sense for a man who would need his other arm for holding onto a crutch, he thought.

Ariel continued to carefully maneuver her way downward, moving clumsily with her bulky tail. There really was no graceful way for a mermaid to climb down out of a tree. Well, at least none that had tried. She finally reached the last branch, then hesitated. The only way she had even managed to move from the ground to the tree was angling herself upward, but she did not think she had the strength to lower herself down from here. It looked too far and too scary.

David moved to directly underneath her then held his arms out, looking very much like a mother ready to catch a falling baby. "Go on. I'll catch you."

Ariel closed her eyes and squeaked as she fell. David tried to brace himself, keep himself on his feet, but the mermaid hit him hard enough to knock the wind out of him and they both went tumbling to the ground.

Ariel blew a strand of wet hair off her face, giving David a disapproving glare. She rolled off of his struggling body.

Slowly, a smile cracked the lips of the stranger. Then he threw his head back and laughed, loud and bellowing, until he stopped himself. Still chuckling, he offered a hand to David. "Here Sire."

David took the hand up, not even thinking about the irony that a cripple had to help him up. His clothing was drenched, his sparse hair plastered to his scalp, but he knew introductions were in order. "I am called James," he said, holding out his hand again, this time in a greeting gesture.

The other man tucked his crutch underneath his arm again and did not accept the offer of a handshake. "I know who you are, Prince James," he said coolly. "What I don't know is what you are doing in these woods. And why you are being chased by rabid bears."

"It wanted to eat me." Ariel was the one who answered. Her hair was drenched with the water from the tree, as her borrowed shirt was. She shook her head and showed both of them with droplets. "Why do you only have one leg?"

David closed his eyes to the spray and in embarrassment. The mermaid had a way of asking the most direct, often blunt questions, questions that humans would not even dare to.

The stranger narrowed his eyes, as if considered his answer. He then said, "I was a soldier a long time ago. I lost my leg in service to a bad king." He shook his head at an unwanted memory.

David did not know how to answer that so he stayed silent. He twisted his hands together in unease, he had a funny feeling he knew what king the soldier was talking about. The man was missing a leg, but he had been a dead shot with those bolts out of the crossbow. Should he decide that David was worth bringing in to collect a large bounty, he might not have a chance to fight back. And then there was Ariel to worry about. His fingers curled instinctively over the hilt of his sword. He was leery again—leery of a former soldier of his arch enemy, King George.

Ariel seemed to sense this was a bad topic for a first conversation. Her gills flared outward, David recognized that as something she did when she was nervous or excited. Mercifully, she changed subjects. "I am Ariel. You know Dav—" she stopped, catching herself"—_James _already. So who are you soldier?"

"Tin"

David pursued his lips and Ariel did not hide her questioning glance. The man's straight posture, his voice, his words, all were dead serious. But he noticed their confusion so he explained, "Short, sir, for Utinculius."

He turned with a small hop and started to hobble away, surprisingly fast for a man with one leg. He called out to the odd pair without turning around. "My wife has a stew on. You are welcome in my home tonight Your Highness," he said, hobbling along. "As well as your scaly friend."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I loved coming up with the crazy mermaid-in-a-tree bit ;)**

**Any guesses as to who the bear is and who the soldier is? **


	3. The wolf, the soldier, the Big Bad Wolf

**Take Back the Kingdom**

"Let's take back the kingdom"-with those five words, the new adventure begins. This is the story of how Snow and Charming along with a rag-tag group of dwarves, mermaids, wolves, humans, fairies, and soldiers come to defeat the Evil Queen. A sequel to "Mermaid's Tail".

* * *

**The werewolf, the soldier, and the Big Bad Wolf**

It could have been worse, she thought as she adjusted her position in the arms of a large rowan tree, blowing a few rain drops off her nose. The wind was still at her back and she could see fairly well in all the drizzle. As a wolf, Red could travel in a maelstrom for miles and miles, so the light thunderstorm did not bother her. "Of course," Red grumbled, "there should be no storm at all. It's summer and the sky should be clear, not dishing out pails like a waterfall."

Abruptly, she stopped herself and listened as the rain stilled. No sounds of men, horses, or anything else that suggested a new attack. The wind blew through the thick collar of her red cloak at her neck, around her strained ears, and even into her focused hazel eyes. Still nothing.

She maintained her sentry position in the tree for a moment longer, even though she knew her guard time was up. She was stronger than most of the soldiers in Snow's army, stronger and more capable of sensing approaching dangers, so she was reluctant to leave just yet. This was her domain. As a wolf, she lived and ran in the freedoms of the Enchanted Forest. As a human, she had joined the fight to take back the kingdom because she knew that her best friend, Snow White, was the rightful ruler. And because she believed in her.

The Yellow Fairy came to take over watch. Red jumped nimbly down from the tree, greeted the fairy with her usual friendly wave, and then started down the trails towards the camp. It wasn't much, but they had salvaged all they could from the attack by King George's men. And the lake was pretty; it mirrored the piney woods and the light of the moon when it was night. Ariel would love it as soon as she returned. Unfortunately, the mermaid had disappeared, along with Snow, David, and a few others after the battle with the king's militia. When everything had calmed down, Grumpy had sent for their troops to reconvene. Some had been out on patrol, others in stations around the Enchanted Forest, but they had all arrived at his summons. When Snow was gone, the dwarf commanded in her place. So right now, they had about a few hundred warriors in their train. Most were humans but a few, like Red and Grumpy, weren't.

Red strode into camp. It did not bother her, or at least that's what she told herself, that she was only wolf in this entire encampment. On the first night of camp, Gallen had sent Rain to dispatch a message to their northern forces. The white wolf had smiled excitedly and vanished quickly into the fir trees that bordered the camp. "She is an adventurous little spirit," Gallen had confided in Red. "I would rather she not be so eager to jump into a fray, but a message is a simple enough task." He had placed a comforting hand on Red's shoulder. "She'll be alright."

Thinking of the handsome swordsman made Red smile. He asked no questions of her but sometimes when she looked at him, she swore she saw something inquisitive in his eyes. But not the fearful kind of inquisition, just the curious one.

She was alone now, walking amongst silence of the tents. The majority of the camp was gathered around fires, getting ready to bed down for the night. People in plain makeshift armor, dark chain mail, and weapons strode past Red, making her feel out of place with her red cloak. But no way would she ever leave it behind, not for anything. People she recognized greeted her, occasionally offering a hearty pat on the back or a handshake.

She came upon Grumpy the dwarf outside the slightly-charred command tent. He was giving out sentry duties, in his usual gruff and short-tempered way. "There you are Red. Anything to report?" he asked sharply.

"I did not see or hear Snow, Grumpy."

"That's not what I asked." The dwarf glared up at her.

She nodded and fixed him with a knowing smile. "But that's what you wanted to know. Wasn't it?"

He merely shrugged as he looked off beyond the camp's borders. "I'm just worried , that's all." He grumbled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his light colored jacket. "I shouldn't have left her alone that night."

As unsettling as that night's events had been, on top of everything that had happened since then, Red knew that the dwarf was out of line to blame himself. No one could have anticipated such a coordinated attack on their hidden camp. Still, the dwarf had a habit of making personally sure that Snow was always protected, no matter what circumstances. Red was actually a bit annoyed at his self-lamentation. If the rumors about the moving of the King's army were true, then all of them were in danger, not just Snow. They had lost many men in the last skirmish with the King's militia and who knew how successful their scouts would be in recruiting more. Red was well aware of Grumpy's wont to not be able to put things in perspective, to lay the blame heavily, whenever Snow was involved.

She laid a hand on his arm. "Grumpy, I know you are worried but we have to keep our heads. Snow can take care of herself."

As she touched his arm, his looked up, his glaring face revealing no emotion. "I know that. But it has been over a day now and we've heard nothing…"

She cut him off. "Wait!" Her head whipped around at the sound of a commotion, breaking out on the outskirts of the camp grounds.

Grumpy unfolded his arms and looked too. "What is it?"

"Not sure," she answered honestly. Her sharp ears picked up a shout. "I'll go and have a look."

Everyone had been on edge since last night's attack and the sudden movement of their entire base of operation. To top it off, their commanders were missing too. The new camp ground sat on the rocky edge of Myscus River, gleaning water wheel power for their forges and sawmills. Dwarves really were ingenious engineers, able to assemble and dismantle these portable sources of power whenever camp was moved. Spillways had even been set up, snaking through the camp and tents squatted in gridded patterns, some scorched so badly they looked as if they'd been through a fire storm, and indeed they had.

The dusk was warm and Red found herself perspiring underneath her red cloak, but the walk was not a long one. When she finally reached the top of the hill, she saw a group gathered at the outskirts. Even from her distance, Red knew that something was wrong. The rest of the camp was subdued, but there was much movement and a lot of raised voices on one of their eastern entrances. When she got closer, the wind brought to her the scent of blood, a lot of blood. She hurried her steps, growing more and more concerned. Was someone hurt? Her eyes caught the sight of the group in question, and she did not like what she saw.

It was five men loitering in front of a lean-to, just on the outskirts of the camp. Her wolf senses picked up who they were before any normal woman could, and she felt annoyance stir in her head. When she got close enough, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the big men. These were trouble makers. A group that had joined the rebel forces, but not with noble intentions, even David could see that. Their shirts did not have sleeves and their arms had metal bands around them, and they always had matted, filthy hair. Not a one of them looked, or smelled, as if they ever bathed themselves.

One of the men studied her with calculating interest as she came closer. Red huffed and glared at him with dark hazel eyes that did not blink. Although these men had made rude comments to her in the past, she knew that he would not say anything to her now. There were too many people about. Red passed him, held her breath against his overwhelming stench, and came upon a crowd gathered around the quarrel.

Rain was in an argument with one of the five, Amon was his name. Red did not like the man; he stared at Ariel hungrily whenever she came into camp. Young and unavailable as the mermaid was, her wet body always held his attention.

"Get out of my way!" Rain's voice was angry and low-pitched, a bad sign in a young wolf.

Red could hear other people answering. One of the recruits of their army was protesting with the five bullies. "Don't be ridiculous. You are aware that the wolves are free to come and go. Let it be, dammit."

Someone slammed a fist into a hand. "It could be a trick! She could be an agent. How else do you explain how that militia found us last night?"

"Would she show up looking like that if she was in league with the King?"

Red heard Amon. "Probably got in a fight with her mother…I've heard they eat their own…_umph!_"

Red saw Rain grab a fist full of his shirt, jerking his head down to face her. She was a full foot and a half shorter, but much stronger than she looked. "You will shut your mouth, human! " Her voice was passionate.

Amon reached over and shoved the wolf-girl back; his powerful forearms should have been enough to knock a fully-grown man down. Instead, Rain only let go of his shirt and stayed as she was. "Make me, she-wolf." His smile was as cold as winter's ice.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Her voice was harder now, full of danger. Red prepared to intervene, even though she knew Rain would not like it if she did. She could not believe what Rain was doing. The young wolf was always so easy-going, so friendly to everyone, humans included, and never one to deliberately pick a fight.

The two continued to stare each other down, faces close, eyes glaring together. A hush had fallen on the onlookers. Red decided she'd have enough, and stepped closer. She knew that Rain would have wanted her to stay out of this, but she decided to disregard the feeling. But before she reached them, Amon spoke up one more time. "You know what I think she-wolf? I think wolves should not be allowed to be fighting against the tyrant King George. I think wolves belong mounted on a wall, as a trophy!"

It was as if he said the wrong set of words because Red saw a red flag come up in front of Rain. Strength of fury explode through as her right fist came up, faster than anyone but Red could see, and shattered Amon's nose in one sweeping gesture. The impact of the blow made the man, all two-hundred muscular pounds of him, careen backwards. He landed on his back, blood streaming from his shattered beak.

For a brief moment, no one moved, but then Red slipped in quietly and stood next to Rain. As she touched her shoulder, the young one turned, her face was narrowed with fury.

"He should not have said that."

Red took her arm and led her away, gently. They started walking down the road, away from Amon and his cronies. Red was furious at the man, and she made a mental note to report him to Snow and Charming. Whenever they got back.

"Why do they say such things about us Red?"

Red turned her eyes from the trail to Rain. She choked on her anger. "They think we're lower. That we are nothing more than monsters…"

She was cut off. "We're wolves, not monsters!"

Red remembered, then, when Rain had first said those same words. So long ago, when they were rescuing Eric from the lair of the Evil Queen. "I know." Red's face softened. "But some people don't know better."

As they walked, the tents became smaller and more spaced apart, but remained clean and well-kept. Red kept them both walking fast, she wanted to put as much distance between them and Amon's group of bullies. She started to study Rain at the same time.

She looked a complete mess with her dirty, sweat-and blood-stained garb, but that was not the worst of it. Rain looked as if someone (or something?) had tried to smash the left side of her face in, the eye was a nasty black and her cheek was swollen. Red saw that her shirt was shredded, streaked with dried blood, her back had several claw marks. Even the tight, leather corset she wore underneath her shirt as a support system was blood-stained.

"Rain…what happened to you?"

The wolf-girl's golden eyes, so filled with the fires of passionate anger a few moments ago, suddenly softened and then angled themselves downward with sorrow. "Red," she paused, trying to get the words out, "it was Bayard."

Red's gentle hands guided Rain towards the hospital tent, one of the few tents that had not been destroyed from last night's fight.

"No," said Rain as soon as she saw where they were headed. "No we have to go. We have to warn the others." She tried to turn and leave, but Red held her fast. She was still the stronger one, no matter how hard Rain tried.

"We have to take care of you first," said Red. "We'll figure out what to do as soon as Doc patches you up."

Rain grimaced and leaned against Red again for support. "I don't know…I've never had much faith in human doctors," she said, flexing her upper arms. The upper part of both her sleeves was a tattered, filthy mess. Her entire left side was red and blackened, probably from a broken rib. Streaks of blood marked her skin on her chest and stomach where it looked like claws had racked. "They are not very intelligent."

Red guided her friend firmly. "Lucky thing for you…this one is not human."

Later on, Red and Rain sat in the hospital tent and talked things over as the evening wore into night. Doc was there too, stitching up Rain's worst lacerations with deft eyes and steady hands. Rain had taken off her ruined linen shirt and her boots, rolled up her too-long men's pants, while the dwarf doctor worked on her back. She looked impatient as she banged her bare feet against the barrel she was sitting on, but Red wanted to talk, so she stopped.

"Why did he kill them?"

"I don't know," Rain answered. "It's as if he has started a war against the humans. He tried to kill me too. For being a traitor."

"I don't like it," Red said. "Bayard was one of my mother's pack, she trusted him completely, and now—" She shook her hooded head. "—Why would he start now?" A thought occurred to her. "Did he smell strange?"

"Now that you mention it…yes," Rain said. "He smelled…not like wolf. He had something in him, an aroma of rage that was like dirt, sweat, and adrenaline all in one."

The dwarf, with kind eyes hidden beneath a pair of spectacles and a wiry white beard, was distracted from his work. "You got all of that from a scent?" he asked inquisitively, slowing his stitching down. "Do you both smell everything?"

"Of course," Rain answered.

Doc goggled at her but Red's face remained pensive.

"No wonder you both always know when an attack is coming," Doc said. "You could probably smell if they were within miles of us."

Rain shrugged. "I don't know what he has done to himself, Red. He did not look…as he should. Too big. But I have a feeling we have not…ouch!"

Doc made a _tsk tsk _sound as he nimbly tied the last stitch. "Sorry my dear." He dropped his needle and started to apply ointment to Rain's wounds. "You got quite a few cuts here."

Red watched as Rain grimaced at the feel of the medicine. Then she turned herself away, listening and smelling the sounds of the human camp. She remembered her mother, Anita, her brilliant dark eyes (much like hers), her tall regal figure, and her warm scent. When she had first met her, it was as if all of the fates had decided to favor her for once. She had a mother, a home, she had a _pack_. It was such a wonderful feeling of belonging, like no other. And then…she shook her head at the unwanted memory. Had she been wolf, she might have whined a little.

As she stood silently, she was aware of every part of the human camp. Stomping horses, the grating of steel swords being sharpened, the rattle of chain link mail, and even the hushed tones of their men speaking to each other. She could think of no place she would rather be, fighting alongside her best friend for the safety of the kingdom. She needed this, she needed a mission in life to prevent her from thinking too long on her past tragedies. Much like Snow actually, she mused. Like many who were fighting. She was monster in her body, as the people in the camp sometimes said, but decent in soul.

A calmness enveloped her, she knew what to do.

Rain had hopped down off the barrel. "Do we go after him?" she asked Red. She sounded eager.

"No." It was a firm statement. "This is too dangerous. You need to stay here."

"What!" Rain looked appalled, astonished, and outraged all at the same time. "You can't think to face him alone?" She glared mutinously up at the taller woman. "You did _not _see him Red. And it's not even the full moon anymore. What are you going to do…fight him as a human?"

"If it comes to that, yes" Red answered.

Rain stomped her bare foot, hardly making any noise. "Red, you need help. I can help."

Red leaned forward, her voice was soft but intense. "Bayard was in my mother's pack. This is my responsibility, my duty, and I am going _alone_." She glanced towards Doc on the far side of the tent. Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, and turned dangerous. "Know this, Rain, you will not tell Snow where I have gone. She will come after me, get herself hurt, or worse. You will not tell her, or you will answer to me. Do you understand?"

Rain swallowed hard and managed a weak nod, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped. "Yes." Had she been wolf, she would have been groveling on her stomach, ears stooped, and tail between her legs.

"Good." The danger left Red's voice. She hated to do this, to display her dominance and give Rain commands as if she were the alpha. But there was no other choice. She released her gaze on Rain's short form, and began to turn to the exit of the hospital tent.

Rain let out a small growl and, not willing to be too intimidated, reached out and grabbed Red's arm before she could leave. Her grip was strong. "Red…you don't have to do this. We're wolves, not monsters. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

They faced off for a moment, each sizing the other up. The moment of peril suddenly passed when Red's compassionate smile returned, as warm as ever. "Yes, I do. I have to prove this to myself."

She pulled out of Rain's hold, satisfied at having made her point, and left the tent. Rain watched her go for a long time.

…

The last of the twilight was making the heavy oak frames and iron hinges shine a bright orange as they came closer to the house. It was small, barely high enough to even accommodate Tin's head, and covered in vines and shrubbery. David and Ariel followed Tin up to the small wooden gate, stepped past into a nicely-kept garden complete with roses in bloom. Tin leaned his crutch against the frame of the door, and then turned around to David and Ariel.

Ariel still had not released David's hand. She had been nervous after the sun had set. Considering that she had almost been a meal for a bear a while ago, he did not blame her one bit. Her legs had been back for a while now, but she had held onto his hand with a vice-like grip for the remainder of their journey through the woods.

"I know it is not much Your Highness," Tin addressed David. "But the best a decommissioned soldier can do with no pension." He sounded bitter and he also sounded like he was not trying to hide it.

David was not sure how his twin brother James would respond, so he answered as he himself would. "We would be honored to be your guests tonight."

Tin, eyeing the both of them like he had never seen them before in his life, unlocked the front door, and guided them into his house.

Baila, Tin's wife, was a kind, very friendly woman who smiled at her guests and did not show surprise in her ebony eyes. She acted like the complete opposite of Tin, for she was beaming at David and Ariel, whereas Tin seemed a little less than thrilled at their presence. She appeared unruffled at the sight of two strangers in her kitchen as she stood in her long, white nightdress, her dark skin shining in the firelight, her black hair tied back, making a pot of tea. Ariel sat at the table but David was mortified at the thought of a pregnant woman serving him tea, so he remained standing and helped with the setting of the kettle. She thanked him sincerely, as if it were normal to have princes come into her home in the night and make tea, with a half-dressed teenager in tow.

Ariel settled herself comfortably in her chair, bringing her knees up to tuck underneath her chin. David put the pot of tea on the table and gave her a small shake of the head, pushing her legs back down again. It was an inappropriate position, given her state of undress.

From the corner of the room, Tin watched all of David's movements. He got the funny feeling he was being gauged by the former soldier, trying to figure something out that seemed off. It was very uncomfortable. David was glad Ariel distracted all of them by squeaking in fear when a house cat suddenly appeared by her toes, sniffing interestedly at her legs.

Baila smiled at the teenager. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's just curious." She bent over, clumsily with her slightly swollen belly, picked the offender up, and handed it to Ariel. She immediately put the animal in her lap, where he curled up and began purring as she timidly started petting its back.

Baila's smile widened. "Would anyone like something to eat?"

Ariel was still concentrating on the cat so David answered for both of them. "No. Nothing for us. Thank you."

Tin helped his wife into the chair, and then lowered himself into a seat, using the wooden back as support. Once he was settled, he allowed her to stroke her fingers affectionately through his own. But when Tin leaned forward and poured tea for all of them, his eyes were serious. With a frown, he pushed the mug towards David. "My wife and I do not usually have the pleasure of entertaining such high-end guests this deep in the Enchanted Forest. But lately, rumors have abounded that something is amiss in the kingdom."

David took the cup, keeping his eye contact with the seasoned veteran. Tin was prodding for information, as a person in his position well should, and David tried to think of a way to answer the snooping question.

But before he could, Ariel interrupted. "I like this cat. He does not want to eat me." She was stroking the animal and he made loud, happy purring noises.

"And he seems to like you, young lady," Baila said, "But you must be cold, what happened to your clothes?"

Ariel looked up and locked eyes with David, fearful of revealing too much. "I…lost them," she finally answered.

Baila looked Ariel over. "Well, you have a thin-enough frame…although your legs are not as long, but I have some things that will work nicely." She smiled warmly and touched Ariel's arm. "Come along and let's see what we can find."

The mermaid smiled and nodded, placing the cat gently on the ground as she got up. As the left the room, David heard the door shut significantly behind them.

Tin took a sip of tea, staring at David over the cup's rim. "Well?"

"Well, you know the rumors you've been hearing about the kingdom having trouble? I am helping that trouble."

"That so?" Tin asked, very casually.

David fingered his tea cup. "Most people are calling this uprising a mob, a rebel force that should be crushed for daring opposing the might of the king. But those same people are also fearful of the very person who should lead and protect them, the king himself."

He leaned forward on his elbows. "As a soldier you must have protected people, but not be preventing them from living fairly and freely. My job is to protect the kingdom, not just from outside forces but from the corruption within. Our fighters have all seen these things and came to this understanding. The king may paint us as blaggards and scoundrels, but our alliance is with the people, not power. Our fight is to take back the kingdom and protect the people from tyrants like George. We consider ourselves to be fighting for the people's happily ever afters and we follow that cause."

Tin let out a sigh as he rose and hobbled to the fire hearth. He leaned up against the mantle on his arm, staring into the flames. David waited patiently while the soldier tapped the rough oak with his fingers, thinking over David's words.

"You've never spoken in this way before Your Highness."

David shrugged. "I had a change in heart."

Tin shook his head. "I remember your interests were mostly in wine, women, and wealth. It seems that you have not lost your thirst for the second." He turned to David, his powerful frame outlined by the fire's light. "That creature is too young to be bedded…Your Highness."

David felt a wave of repulsion rush through him. "She is not a _creature_, she is my _friend_," he emphasized. He stood up, his anger overcoming his reason. "And if you think that I would ill use that girl…" He could not even get it out, he was so angry. Just what kind of a reputation did his twin really have? He had not thought much about the ruse he was forced into, so much was on his mind lately, but now, he regretted having decided to continue it.

Tin straightened up too, a surprised look on his face. "That…was not a response the Prince James I remember would have done. He would have laughed, said something disgusting and perverse, and then agreed with me and found another woman to bed." He looked hard into David's blue eyes, then towards where his wife and Ariel were gone, and then back at David. "Now you tell me _who_ you are, what's been going on, and then I'll tell you what I think. It's the least you owe me after saving you and the mermaid from that bear."

David then shared with Tin the tale of all that had happened in the kingdom. He wanted Tin to know it all, to understand that this was important, there could be no compromise for the safety of the kingdom, it was either victory or nothing. Tin stayed silent throughout, listening intently and understanding the seriousness of it all. David did not have to convince the soldier of the oppression of the reign of King George; he seemed to be a man who had lived through the experience himself. Serving loyally for years, fighting with honor and courage, only to be left without pension, barely enough to feed him and his wife, let alone a new child. He asked a few questions, but stayed mostly silent and brooding.

He still did not say anything even after they both sat back at the table.

The back door opened and Ariel and Baila stepped out. The mermaid was wearing what looked like the outfit of a dancer, a flowing skirt with a wide belt, sleeveless tan shirt, and rope sandals that wound up her legs. She looked happy with the outfit. Ever her red hair had been pulled back into a tight braid, tied with a leather thong.

Ariel looked at both of them. "What do we do now?"

Tin lifted his eyebrow.

Baila saw her husband's expression and moved to his side. By her stoic face, David knew that she also knew of his twin's identity. She stood next to Tin, placing an arm around his shoulder. She must have known that something important was happening because her face was serious now too. David stayed seated at the table and Ariel came over and stood next to him as she studied the soldier in front of them. He finished the rest of the tale, leading up to tonight's events and when he was done, they all waited together in silence.

Tin finally spoke up. "What do you plan to do David?"

"Snow and I are going to take back the kingdom," he spoke firmly.

"And I am helping!" Ariel contributed.

A flash of amusement flickered in Tin's eyes, but then his face and voice were serious again. "You run a great risk shepherd."

David nodded. "That is why we could use all the help we can get."

"You wish me to join your cause?"

David thought about Tin's wife and the new child. It would have been wonderful to have a seasoned veteran of King George's army join their forces. Tin could provide insider information and leadership, but this was asking much. To relocate to the hard life of rebels. "That isn't necessary. I just ask that you not turn us in."

Tin gave David an assessing look. "On one condition shepherd. We come to your headquarters. It's a dangerous enemy you have made. You two don't know what you getting yourselves into. Besides…" His face scowled. "I served King George loyally for years. After I lost my leg in an ogre battle, I was left with nothing to support my family. It's time we had a royal on the throne that cared about the people they ruled. "

Everyone waiting while David thought about this. A one-legged soldier and his wife would hardly be the oddest couple in the campgrounds. And one thing they were lacking was experienced veterans, men of the sword as this one had once been. Their group lacked the discipline of a solid, formidable army. If there was one thing this man could offer, despite his physical handicap, it was knowledge and order. David made the decision. "We would be honored to have you in our forces."

"Good." Tin kissed his wife on the cheek. "Will you be well?"

Baila smiled. "The time of our child's birth is several months away, my soldier. You and I will both be well."

Then David remembered something. "Unfortunately, I cannot lead you there myself. I am expected at my mother's cabin tomorrow."

He turned to Ariel and reintroduced her to the couple. "She will be your guide."

Ariel was incredulous. "Me?"

All heads turned towards the teenager. She blushed as red as her hair at all of the attention. "Yes, you," David said. "You can lead them through the woods to the camp. Once your there, introduce Tin to Grumpy and he'll be set up."

"David…are you sure?" She moved her feet skittishly, awkwardly. "I am not a guide or a woodswoman. I'm a…" her blue eyes glanced warily at the couple. She could not say 'mermaid' just yet.

David smiled. "You are not ordinary girl Ariel." He looked at her intently, his smile not fading. "You risked your life to save me against that monster of a bear. Believe me, I would not want to get in a rock throwing contest with you!" Ariel smirked and ducked her head a little. David continued, "You have already done so much but I need you to lead these two to our army. See them safely through. Can you do that Ariel?"

The teenager still looked nervous for a moment more; then with a brave smile, she straightened herself up and put her right hand to her temple in a salute. "You can count on me Charming!"

Tin snorted. "Charming?"

David gave him a cool look. "A nickname only used by the ones closest to me."

Tin snickered, but Baila shushed him and squeezed her husband's shoulders. "Don't judge my dear," she said in her musical voice. Tin shot her a sheepish grin as she kissed him on the cheek. "After all, you have one as well."

"What is it?" Ariel spoke up.

David grimaced. Again, the mermaid did not understand human behavior, to ask such a forward question like that.

Baila gave the mermaid a smile. "My steadfast tin soldier."

Ariel burst out giggling.

"That will do," David said to her, placing a hand on the table. "Since we were attacked yesterday, our army must have moved itself and is now nestled on the side of Myscus River. Less than a day's journey from where we are now, if you follow the stream. I will hurry back with Snow as fast as I can."

"It will be light in a few hours," Baila said. "The two of you should get some sleep. We better get an early start."

Ariel yawned.

Tin glanced at her sympathetically. "I'm afraid we've no more than a straw mattress for the both of you," he said. "We would offer the bed, but…" He glanced at his wife's belly, not needing to say anything more.

"Oh no," David said quickly. "That will be fine."

He and Ariel took the living room warmed by the hearth fire. The mermaid deemed the mattress big enough for the both of them to sleep together but David was an engaged man, Ariel an unmarried girl. He explained to her that propriety demanded that they sleep apart from each other.

Ariel though that that was silly, but she bedded down alone on the pallet. "Are you going to find your mother's house tomorrow?" she asked David.

David got comfortable on a chair next to the fire. "Yes, it won't be hard now that I know where we are at."

Ariel was pushing some of the straw together to make a softer bed. She curled up, folding her legs together under her chin in a position that mimicked how she tucked her fish tail close to her body. "And then what? Keep fighting?"

David sighed. "Until we take back the kingdom."

Long after the breathing of the mermaid had slowed to the peaceful rhythm of one in sleep, David sat awake, his mind mapping out how he would travel tomorrow. Not stopping until he reached his destination.

It was barely light when the four of them set out; the shepherd and the mermaid in front, and the soldier and his wife in the rear. The morning was as bright and cheery as the previous night had been dark and foreboding. A few birds tweeted a greeting, showering the day with more compliments. David led them slowly, conscious of the one-legged soldier and his pregnant wife. Ariel trotted along, talking animatedly, giggling, and swinging her arms. One did not have to guess her mood. David could hear the waters of the Myscus River before they rounded the curve to approach the bridge. He was glad that the road had been deserted all morning. No hungry bears this time around.

Time to part ways now. He gave Tin a hearty handshake and a more gentle one for Baila. Then he enveloped Ariel in a warm embrace and kissed her forehead. She gave him a hug back and promised to protect their new recruits for as long as they were in the forest.

Ariel eyed the shepherd. "Don't do anything too foolish now. Snow will be angry if I have to tell her, at _you_."

David smiled. "That woman doesn't scare me. I know how to soften her frowns."

Ariel smiled conspiratorially. "Yes I've noticed that. And thank you for saving me, back there in the woods," she added. She looked sheepishly up at him. "Heights terrify me. It's not natural for one to be up so high. And if you say _anything_ to Eric about how I was more scared to come down from the tree than the bear, I'll kick you." She smiled sweetly up from under her eyelashes.

David laughed. "Not a word Ariel. I promise."

The mermaid peered up at the clear sky. "I like the look of the day. Good luck David. Please come back soon."

She took another last look at him, then turned away with the other two in tow. David watched them circle around the bend of the creek, the mermaid jumped to avoid a wet patch of grass, then the whole party disappear beyond the hill. He sighed then started hiking away.

_I'm coming Snow_ he thought happily.

…

Making her way through the forest understory, Red hiked to the top of a hill, where she could continue her tracking from a better point. She could hear the approaches of a hunting party from the west. She found a relatively hidden nook next to an old stump and settled herself down, waiting for the party to pass before she resumed her own search. She nibbled at the dried meat and apples she had packed, eating without enjoying and began to get impatient when the men stopped at the stream, just upwind of her.

She could not see them very well, she was too angled upward, but she could smell them just fine. A mob of about twenty men carrying pitch torches that provided light on this waning moon night. They carried weapons; Red could hear scythes, pitchforks, and even some axes. She smelled bees wax and knew a few had bows too. Thinking of Rain's lecture to Doc about the importance of smells made her smile a little. But then, she heard shouting and her smile faded.

"There's trouble about. Trouble caused by a wolf! We must keep moving until we find it," one of the men shouted.

_What a way to alert every wolf in the forest of your presence. _Red thought to herself._ You moron!_

"So," another voice sneered. "What are we going to do?!"

"Kill the wolf!" The men cheered and hollered, brandishing their weapons. The torches sizzled and popped as they were swung around, filling the air with more smells of burning pitch and sweat. When they got bored standing there in the forest without an audience to hear them (that they were aware of), the rabble lumbered away. Red waited a moment more, and then set out herself.

It was the middle of the night. Clouds hid the moon, waning now for the second night. Had it only been two days ago that Rain had come into camp? Red had been traveling all that time. She worked her way carefully through the forest, creeping silently through the trees. This was her element. It was easy for her; she was tracking with eyes, ears, and nose. She also kept an eye out for the mob, wary of them for the same reason she was wary of the wolf she was tracking. Red stalked through the darkness, following the trail she had picked up. A memory suddenly flashed through her; the memory of the first time she and Snow had gone hunting together. It had been that day she had first met Snow, hiding in her chicken coop and snatching eggs. And she was a _princess_. Red thought about the time she had spent with her best friend, teaching her how to track, to shot a bow, to hunt, and felt her face go crimson. Royalty was not supposed to fraternize with common girls, such as herself and Ella, and yet Snow did. Strangeness.

Water from a light drizzle dripped on Red's hood, collecting and then running downward. She angrily shook her head to shake it off. She was so tired, she had barely slept these two days. She was not sure what she more she could do, but she knew for sure that she had to find the wolf she sought. She had searched relentlessly, going through the woods, across rivers and streams, up and down every trail she knew in the Enchanted Forest but had only seen signs, not the actual creature. There were trails everywhere, both human and game, and she knew she could only search a fraction of them.

Just at the moment when her frustration and her anger were at its threshold, she paused. Something was up. No noise filled the forest, no crickets, no bats chattering, everything was so deafeningly quiet. A small willow tree, out place amongst the spruce and fir trees, swayed and shivered a little. Red would have acknowledged the little touch of reassurance the branches gave her arms, had her mind not been on other things. She went down another path, between closely clustered flowers and shrubs, past another willow (or the same one?), and past a few boulders into a clearing.

Near the center of the clearing, in a cool patch of moonlight, stood a huge man with his back to her. His folded arms were sleeveless, showing off powerful muscles and veins. The moonlight reflected off his short-cropped auburn hair that stood up in spikes, with streaks of black dirt through it. Specks of moon glow lit up his dark forest garb, his broad belt, and the small danger on it.

As Red approached, she remembered the last time she had seen Bayard. Over two years ago, right after Snow had found her in the den and the Queen's men had attacked. Red had admired Bayard's ferocity then, his ability to take out other men with only a small jerk of their heads between his hands. Now, she felt only disgust.

"So you've come traitor."

Red did not stop walking at the sound of his voice. She already knew he'd have to be partially deaf to not have heard her, or even smell her, but she was not here to run and hide. She stopped herself, about 20 meters away from him, while he turned around and his dark eyes studied her. The fact that Bayard's face still looked round, handsome, and cheerful did not still Red's fury nor the anger that boiled inside of her. The only thing new about his appearance was a simple leather thong, set with a stone black as Snow's hair, tied around his neck.

The stubbled lips twisted into a leer. "The one who turned on her own kind. Come to finish me off? Like you did your own mother?"

Red could not make sense of any of this. "Bayard, what in the name of all that is good are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered. "Doing what should have been done long ago. Giving the humans what they deserve. "

"By murdering innocent people?"

Bayard's eyebrows lifted. "How many innocent wolves have died? How many of _us _have been killed for no reason other than our birthright and our packs?"

Memories of the terror coming from being the hunted, not the hunter, came to Red's mind. She saw Snow's panicked look in her chicken coop, Ariel staring up at her with haunted sunken eyes, the expression on Peter's face when he was chained to that tree. These memories and times suddenly seemed more nightmarish now. "Stop what you are doing and leave. This is _not_ right."

Bayard threw his head back and laughed, he practically roared with it. When the eerie noise had died down, he narrowed his eyes with intense resolve. "I see you for what you are, Red, a traitor. You are just like that old bat of a granny. Just like that white runt. They must die, like all the rest."

Red looked into Bayard's eyes. What was she going to do? Gods, she did not know how she was going to stop him. "What you were talking about…humans killing innocent wolves. You think them dishonorable for their actions?

"Of course!"

Red nodded. "Then are you not equally dishonorable to reap such actions against the humans? How can you consider it right?"

Bayard shook with wrath. "This is _justice_!"

"No, this is revenge. You still don't understand what it means to be a wolf," Red said, quieter than before. "You still think like a human. We're wolves…not monsters." She borrowed her friend's favorite mantra. "If you had learned like I have, spent time with both humans and wolves, you would understand. Real wolves only want to survive, and live out their lives without interference, just like humans. This, this is going against everything wolf."

"Wolves do not kill for revenge or for sport. They kill to survive and to protect their loved ones. I will lay down my life to protect my pack, humans included. Wolves do not go after people, people go after wolves. In doing this, you are aiding the bigotry, irrational fear, and the outright lies directed at us. You are becoming the monster."

Bayard took a deep breath, resetting his control. He would not let her steer him from his mission with her dirty mouth. "Maybe I am. And maybe you're right. But that does not change the fact that I will not stop at this. Not until every last human knows to beware…the big bad _WOLF_!"

The rage in Bayard's eyes was nothing compared to the rage Red felt in her heart. Her voice turned cold and hard. "Stop what you are doing, Bayard, now. Or I will make you."

Bayard swept his arms up. "How? With your bare hands? It's not Wolfstime anymore, Red."

Red started forward. "If I have to, Bayard."

"I will enjoy killing you Red. Avenging Anita and the pack. Even if you have no way to fight back."

"No, that's where you're wrong."

They were both running now. Closing the distance between themselves at an alarming rate. Bayard bellowed with rage as he drew the knife from his belt and brought it upward.

Red was faster. She casually grabbed the Bayard's wrist, jerked it up between his shoulders, and twisted it ever so slightly. The big man cried out and dropped the weapon. Then she kicked his legs from underneath him and tried to whack him on the back of the skull to immobilize him. Rain had taught her this move a long time ago. Unfortunately, the whack to the sensitive place just behind the ear on the skull (a blow that would have laid any normal human male out) only caused Bayard more fury. He roared and swung an arm in a sideways arch, contacting Red's stomach hard. She doubled over and fell backwards, then quickly got to her feet again.

Bayard was standing too, clutching the black stone around his neck so hard, his knuckles were white. "So you want to fight me Red?" He closed his eyes as if relishing a sensation and then called the change to him.

Red stared up in horror. His head thrashed once and then he began to grow. His skin seemed to withdraw from the light, until he was as dark as a shadow which gradually stretched into the shape of a beast. It's not Wolfstime, she thought, she shouldn't be able to do that. And yet it was happening. The shape was a monster wolf, but no living wolf was this big or stood up on its oversized hind legs. His limbs were too long, and his movements too thundering, as if its bones were made of steel. Yellow teeth dripped with drool and the dark eyes rolled back in feral ecstasy. The man was no more, the Big Bad Wolf was to be satisfied.

It lowered itself down so that all four paws took to the ground, and then charged forward with a roar. Red spun around and fled. Even when it was not Wolfstime, she could still run with supernatural speed. But that did not mean much when her pursuer had the same ability. The rushing wind caused her red hood to be blown off, billowing her long brunette hair back as she continued to run. She could not stop, she had to keep running. Somehow she managed to cover a considerable distance before she sensed the thing behind her. She did not turn, but some preternatural inspiration suddenly flashed inside her. Still running, her limbs flying every which way, she reached up and yanked out the clasp holding her red hood to her neck. Relieved of the heavy material, she was soon running faster still, with the monster wolf in pursuit. Red continued to sprint as she waited for the magic to take control of her. She kept expecting for her senses to pick up, the night to turn into a solid black and white, the tapestry of smells to come, but nothing happened. Damn! It did not work if there was no full moon.

She refocused her attention forward, willing herself to go faster still, but what she saw in front of her caused her heart to skip a beat. Another wolf was charging down the forest path directly at her. The new animal had eyes the color of a golden sunrise and a pelt as white as freshly fallen snow.

"Rain! I told you to not come!" she screamed, still running. She was ignored.

The two closed the distance between them, but right at the last minute, with a mere meter separating them, Red fell to her knees and ducked her head down. The monster behind her was so focused on pursuing her that it failed to notice the white wolf that leaped over the kneeling woman. The two creatures crashed in midair with a sickening, crunching sound. The monster wolf, nearly five times the size of the puny white one, managed to swat its opponent away, as if swatting at an annoying fly.

Red turned around just in time to see the white wolf roll onto her feet and take an attack stance. The guard hairs on the back of her neck were up, her golden eyes glared, and her lips pulled back in a feral snarl. The Big Bad Wolf shook its head and resumed focus on Red. Rain threw herself into the beast once more, latching onto its chest like a burr. This only served to annoy the creature. It grabbed the wolf with its claws and tossed her aside like a rag doll. Rain shattered a small snag of a tree before collapsing to the ground, not moving.

"_Nnnnnnoooo_!" The change came to Red like a summer storm. She did not know what caused it, it simply happened.

The blow from the black wolf took the Big Bad Wolf by surprise. It staggered and thrust out its claws, trying for Red's face. But Red, coming in hard and fast, was just a streak of black against the silver-light of the waning moon. The thing was turned, still recovering from the initial assault. She slashed at its thighs, going for the sensitive regions, but failed to cut any vital arteries. It roared its fury and went after her again, backhanding her across her muzzle with one swipe of its huge paw. She cried out in pain, trying to get her feet under her, but then something like the kick of a ram slammed into her side and she went flying, right into a tree.

The big bad wolf came towards her again but Rain, a small streak of white, suddenly landed on its back. The neck was too thick for her to wrap her whole jaw around, so her canines sunk into fur rather than soft flesh. This time, the thing growled in annoyance and tried to reach her. She was too far on the back so it began twisting from side to side, trying to throw her off. Rain clung like a monkey to its dark fur. Once, she was snapped upward like a whip and Red wondered briefly if her back was broken. Still, she hung on, with the monster's fur in her mouth up to her gums.

Red had gotten her feet under her again and came charging. She went for the lower legs this time, hoping to snap a bone and cripple the monster. Again, she was kicked aside by the creature that should not have been able to stand on its hind legs. The pain was so much that Red's muscles seized. She rolled slowly onto her side and hoisted herself up, just in time to see the monster wolf slam itself into a thick oak, smashing Rain into its trunk. Seeing her pack mate go down like that made the wolf mentality completely overwhelm the reasoning of the woman, she arched her furry head up towards the sky and roared before charging.

_No_! Rain was barely conscious, but she spoke up. _Lead him away. Go to the south. _

Red reached her foe, but at the words of her friend, stopped just short of leaping onto him. She expected the monster to lash out at her again, but it too looked genuinely shocked at this change of pace. However, the recovery was quick, for the same blinding rage that had seized the creature earlier seemed to suddenly hit.

_Where Rain? Where should I go? _Red growled back.

One side of the trail was a wall of close-growing firs, but on the right side, what had once been an overgrowth of underbrush was now a game trail that led away. It had been the same direction Rain had come charging in. Red spun on her four paws and fled, the monster hard on her heels. Red accelerated, the wind and puddles lashed at her, soaking her fur. But her blood was pumping and she pushed herself to run faster still. The wolf in her mind screamed in frustration at the thought of leaving behind a pack mate, but the woman in her followed the advice of a friend without question.

She leapt over a low stone curb that separated the game trail from a steep slope. Down she went, half running half sliding through mud, until the ground leveled out and she found her footing amongst rushes and tall weeds. The monster did not even lose a step. It simply accelerated, running on all fours again, and made its way downward at a supernatural pace.

Red's senses, preternaturally acute, stretched ahead of her and she felt another presence in the forest. Leaping and careening over logs, rocks, and small gullies, she found she could smell nothing of this new person. Whoever it was, had covered their sent very well. Inside yet another clearing, she saw what it was. Red felt every muscle in her body stiffen and the hair on her thick furry ruff lift in terror. Of all the creatures in the Enchanted Forest, she was the last, the very last person who should be here now.

_Snow?_ Red was so surprised, she stopped midstride.

As she was standing there, Red realized she was still being chased. The monster behind her reared up to strike, but an arrow launched itself into its chest, right above the place where its heart might have been. The sound of mortal pain erupted into the night. Another arrow shot forward, pinning itself to the beast's left bicep. But the silver-tipped arrows were little more than a nuisance at this point. Using claws and teeth, the monster ripped both out. The black wolf and the Big Bad Wolf faced off again in the clearing. The thing roared again, the form he had assumed growing taller still into a humanoid monster among the dark outline of the forest and weathered stone walls of boulders.

Snow White, nestled in the tallest boughs of the ancient aspen tree, drew her bow back and fired another arrow.

"Hey you!" she shouted fearlessly. "Back away from my friend!"

The beast suddenly turned its attention to the princess in the air. Its yellow eyes glazed over with pure, unadulterated hatred. It came forward towards the tree, but before reaching it, the black wolf tackled into the monster's side, knocking the both of them to the ground. The Big Bad Wolf rolled over and pinned Red to the ground with one paw, the claws raked into her flesh and she gasped in pain.

"Red!" Snow fired another arrow, but she was so distraught at the sight of her friend underneath the paws of the monster she missed completely.

Red the wolf yowled with more pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something white. With a loud snarl, the runty wolf leaped and clamped her jaw over the Big Bad Wolf's ear, hanging on like some kind of deranged earring. The beast threw its head up with a loud roar. While thrashing around, its hind paws contacted with Red and she went flying, crashing into the same aspen Snow was hiding in. The force of the jolt was so much, Snow dropped her yew bow. As the weapon arched downward, it seemed to move in slow motion, before snagging onto a preciously small outreaching branch, about 10 feet below the princess.

The two wolves continue to wrestle while Snow's eyes trailed to the branch where the weapon was. She felt her stomach heave at the sight of Red, huddled on the ground just below her, not moving. Climbing down quickly, Snow tried to reposition herself when suddenly, yet another force slammed into the trunk of the tree. The whole aspen shook.

This time, she herself lost balance.

Snow White went down until her booted ankle caught in a brachiating limb and prevented her from moving any further. She was astride a large branch, her legs wound tightly around it, swinging upside down. The world looked strange this way, hanging by her legs. She could hear the two wolves shuffling on the ground above, or rather below, her head. Snow, feeling her panic rise even further, realized the dark outline of the big bad wolf was getting closer and closer to where she and Red were at.

They were trapped.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff, but the story just wrote itself out that way! **

**Kudos to all who guessed the bear was Mo'rdu from Brave, you were right! For those of you who have not guess it…the new guy is indeed from Hans Christian Anderson's beloved fairytale "The Steadfast Tin Soldier". Always loved that fairytale as a kid, despite its ending!**

**What will Snow do now? How will Red change back to human? What is to become of the Big Bad Wolf? **

**More in the next chapter!**


	4. The princess,the party,the bounty hunter

**Take Back the Kingdom**

"Let's take back the kingdom"-with those five words, the new adventure begins. This is the story of how Snow and Charming along with a rag-tag group of dwarves, mermaids, wolves, humans, fairies, and soldiers come to defeat the Evil Queen. A sequel to "Mermaid's Tail".

* * *

**The princess, the party, and the bounty hunter**

Everything happened all at once.

The white wolf shoved the Big Bad Wolf away. Still upside down, Snow grabbed the dangling bow, barely managed to knock an arrow, and somehow sent it flying. She bent herself double as she drew her arm back, in too much of a hurry to aim very well. The arrow was angled hopeless against the shaft and in her panic, her legs loosened, and she was suddenly falling. While caught up in the vertigo, Snow failed to see the launched arrow shoot forward to bury itself into the left eye of the roaring beast. She was knocked sideways by a branch and then landed in a painful heap on the ground. Her right leg impacted with a stone, hard. The pain drove the breath out of her. Snow crumbled, injured in her leg, gasping.

She heard terrible screams around her and smelled the blood, muddy puddles, and wet fur. Panic and adrenaline grabbed at her so hard she forced herself to her feet, limping and staggering.

The monster wolf was roaring and thrashing about, trying in vain to extract the arrow lodged in its eye. Its body thrashed with each step, the arms flopping ineffectively. Its predatory gaze moved to Red, lying helpless on the ground. If only she could have counted on that arrow killing him before it reached Red. Rage was obviously driving the wounded monster onward relentlessly. Snow had no idea what a Big Bad Wolf was capable of, in ignoring its wounds, and seeking revenge. It had no concern for its well-being, and she knew that it was willing to suffer even more damages to accomplish its desire to kill them all.

Snow limped over to where Red lay huddled on the ground, a crumbled mass of black fur, and took a protective stance over her best friend. The bow was knocked with the last silver-tipped arrow.

The Big Bad Wolf lifted its head and then began advancing towards them, its intentions clear in the murderous expression. It never saw the girl, where she was or how she came at it. One moment the Big Bad Wolf was moving towards Snow and Red, and the next it was jerked backwards, a small arm wound around its neck, the breath going out of it at the sudden impact, choking. As it tried to shake Rain off, it's back spasmed painfully.

Rain ground her teeth as she tightened the hold of her arm. "You are _not_ wolf!" she practically screamed, her eyes clenched tight. She looked to be on the very brink of madness.

The beast was still trying to get to Snow, but was not progressing very far. She saw the monster's eye start to glaze over as Rain continued to hold on, clutching onto its neck like a monkey. Panic redoubled its efforts; it began to twist and turn, yanking its back to shake its enemy off. Miraculously, the girl held on.

The monster wolf's legs suddenly folded underneath him and it toppled to the knees right in front of Snow. One forepaw caught on the ground. When it saw her, it growled again and frantically tried to reach for her throat.

It was too close for a shot. With one hand, Snow took a mighty swing and clubbed the beast hard on the snout with her strong yew bow.

It grimaced, showing its bloody teeth in snarl. When it opened its mouth to speak, blood came out but so did its wolf words. "A _woman_!?" Then the soul left its eyes.

Snow kept herself upright and met its eyes with a defiant gaze, breathing hard. She felt both a rush of heady relief that it was finally over and terror at the prospect of what had almost happened to all of them.

Rain stayed where she was until the big bad wolf's entire weight sagged to the ground, its eyes wide and staring, its facial expression still incredulous at the idea of a human woman besting him. Only when its head rolled to the side did Rain finally let go. She used the beast's bulk to level herself back to her feet. Blood leaked from her nose and a few of the bandages where Doc had stitched her first wounds up, just days before. Snow could see sweat trickling down her face and her hands were shaking. Rain had been as scared as she was, Snow realized.

"He was no wolf," the girl whispered, staring but not really seeing, Snow. Her golden eyes had lost their battle-hardened look and now she looked like nothing more than an exhausted, frightened little girl. Snow could tell that this had been hard on her.

Hands still shaking, Rain pushed her long hair back, making the blue and turquoise scales from Ariel's tail sparked on the tiny braids scattered in her matted dark hair. "I guess…I guess you can put that thing down now."

Snow was confused before she realized that she still had her weapon drawn. Her mind had not comprehended just yet that the danger had past, it had gone blank. She relaxed her sore muscles, but then her leg reminded her painfully of what else had happened. She could feel throbs pulsing from the ends of her toes to her kneecaps as her knees kept shaking. She didn't think she could run, let alone walk, out of here.

Both she and Rain knelt next to Red's still form. Rain brought her head close to the elongated canine skull and closed her eyes as she listened. "She's alright." Rain looked back into Snow's eyes, her face drawn and furrowed, as if she was worried to death about something, as if the fact that the monster was dead did not mean the danger had passed. Another concern had been put there. Snow felt herself go cold as if she, too, knew that they were all still in very real danger.

"We need to get her out of here," Snow said firmly. She had no idea how they were going to transport an unconscious wolf, the size of a small bear, but somehow it had to be done.

The iron determination returned to Rain's face. "Let's get her on some branches. We can pull her towards safety." She glanced around the deadened woods. "And hurry!"

As Snow tried to move a step, she nearly fell head-first into the ground. Her leg simply crumbled when she put weight on it.

Rain was beside her in a second. She put a steady arm out, holding the taller woman up in a gentle embrace. "What's wrong?"

"My leg," Snow answered. "I think it's broken."

"If it was broken you would not be able to stand on it. I think you have a bad sprain."

It took only a moment for the two of them to fashion a splint, find a long enough branch for Snow to use as a cane, before setting off to the task of building a makeshift sled. Snow glanced around as she hobbled along. The enemy was vanquished but somehow she got the feeling that the fight was not ended. Perhaps it was the look in Rain's eyes? She winced as she felt sticky blood going down her right leg. Her forest-green eyes shifted upwards. She could have sworn they had been fighting all night, but the sky had not yet lightened into day.

"Your first wolf kill?" Rain asked later as she bent and wove branches of birch together. They were long and sturdy; a necessity for dragging Red's unconscious form. Using her teeth instead of a knife, she had cut strips of leather from the bottom half of her tight vest and was using them to lash the limbs together.

Snow nodded. "And I do not care to do that _ever_ again," she said. Her leg was cramping so badly she could barely stand upright. Funny, she thought, that she had not felt the pain while she was facing down the monster wolf during the battle.

"That's good," Rain said with a glint in her golden eyes. She scratched at one of her old wounds on her now-bare, toned navel. "Although Snow, you might set a new record for a bull's-eye with that weapon of yours. First in the Enchanted Forest to shoot a Big Bad Wolf in the eye, upside down, take my word."

Snow stopped tying branches together long enough to give Rain an incredulous look. She was making jokes _now _of all times?

Rain glanced around again, the teasing light in her eyes now gone. "We should hurry," she said. "I don't like the feel of these woods."

Afterward they dragged Red to the side of a stream and washed the blood off her fur and themselves in water as cold as melted ice. As she knelt next her friend, dabbing at the laceration on the furry shoulder, Snow was worried. Red was still a wolf. Somehow she had managed to force the change to her, despite it not being Wolfstime, at the whim of the battle, and was now stuck in this form. They had no idea where her red hood was. Would her friend be…_different _when she finally woke up? Would she know who Snow was? She remembered long ago the big wolf with black fur that had leaped at her with a snarl, how frightened she had been even with Granny and her silver-tipped arrows. But now, all she saw was her best friend. Lying there hurt.

"We should get out of here, at all haste. There was that hunting party before. I am sure they heard all the commotion we were making. If we get caught, they will kill us all," Snow said wearily.

Rain looked up from dragging Red's makeshift sled. Snow could see the anger in her face. "They would do that?"

Snow did not bother to answer, she was too tired. She settled for adjusting the leather straps that were lashed to the branches underneath Red. The heard the shouts of the men behind then before they had gone half a mile, and later on, Snow herself smelled the burning pitch torches. She felt her heart beat a staccato. Rain sped up their pace. "They're coming!" the wolf said, "DAMMIT!" She suddenly yanked the leather straps off of her and moved closer to Snow. Her eyes were more yellow than usual, and the tight straps had reddened the skin on her bare arms.

"Is there a plan?" Snow asked quickly.

"Yeah, try and stay alive."

"That's it? Is there a _good _plan?

Rain looked sheepish. "That's all I got, sorry." She squared her shoulders. "They're fast, but I'll lead them away. Get Red out of here. I won't let them hurt you."

Snow stepped back from Red's sled and grabbed Rain's arm. "Don't you dare do anything too foolish Rain!"

Rain glanced at the gloved hand on her arm then turned completely around to face Snow and smiled. "Go on. Find shelter and help Red. I'll catch up with you afterwards."

Snow wanted to argue, but Rain was right. Red needed to get brought to safety and she herself was not going to do any running on her bummed leg. Out of all of them, Rain was in the best condition for leading the hunting party away. Snow leaned forward, and enveloped the young one in hug. "Good luck!"

Rain returned the hug and kissed Snow's cheek. "And to you!"

There was a blur of warm light. The wolf wagged her tail once and then was gone.

There was nothing left to do but try and get out of there herself. Snow turned. She had to lock her knee to stay upright on her trembling legs, deliberately avoiding putting too much weight on the injured one. She tried to remember where they were and how she was going to save Red, but she couldn't seem to get her panicked mind to work very well.

"Where do I go Red?" she heard herself whisper.

If the black wolf answered, Snow did not hear it.

She hiked through the woods in silence. Snow tried to look for a place to stash Red, somewhere with sufficient cover. As she walked down a shallow grassy knoll, Snow fought to regain a sense of direction. If she could somehow find shelter, like Rain said, they might stand a chance. Most humans would not be able to reposition themselves after such a battle with the Big Bad Wolf, but not Snow White. She had spent more time in the Enchanted Forest, as a fugitive, as a runaway, as a bandit, as a rebel, than anyone else could have. Near the bottom of the hill, Snow paused and remembered something.

She changed directions. "Don't worry Red," she said to the unconscious wolf. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Snow focused into the black void of the forest towards the cave as she leaned forward in the leather straps, urging herself onward, faster and faster. The muscles in both her thighs were strained as she pushed herself to go on, frantically aware that if she was not fast enough, they would be caught. She became only distantly aware of the pain in her leg, an ever-present throb that reminded her she was not quite whole.

She gripped the leather straps with one hand. With the other one, she pushed her filthy raven locks off her sweaty forehead. Unexpectedly, the black outline of the cave came out of nowhere and she shuffled them both into the darkness. It was dark but dry; many of the bear-sized boulders were flocked with moss and sprinkled with white flowers. Once inside, she laid the reins down and retraced her steps. She would not be able to hide their tracks as well as she would have preferred, but it made no sense to leave behind such obvious traces.

Just as she was removing the last of the drag marks using the bough of a pine tree, she heard the mermaid's song.

It was glorious music to Snow's ears. She did not understand it, but her feet urged her to move towards it. Somehow she felt as if she would die if she did not get closer to the sound, as sweet as the gods' nectar. She was drunk on the song. She stood, half leaning on the entrance of the cave, full expecting her leg to move forward, and indeed, after a second it did.

_Come to me, wandering hunters_

_Come and be content_

_Take me down_

_Don't look at the ground_

_Come to me, wandering ones_

There was a pause, as if the singer was taking a breath, and right at that moment, Snow's fractured leg reminded her of reality. With a staggering shake of the head, she forced air into her lungs and remembered that Rain had the gift of a mermaid's voice. The wolf was likely leading the hunter's away by enticing them with a song of desire, a chant and melody all in one. Ariel had once warned her about this, this was how mermaids used their voices to lure sailors to there death. Her heart swirled at the memory of the song, but her head overcame the emotion quickly.

Stuffing her fingers in her ears, Snow limped back to the cave. The black wolf was awake and trying hard to leave the safety of the cave. Lucky thing, her injuries prevented Red from moving very well.

"No," Snow said urgently. "Red you can't leave. They will kill you."

The huge animal growled, right at her. Snow felt herself go stiff with fear at the sight of those huge canines, the glaring eyes, and the snarling mouth. She had no idea where her friend's red hood was.

"Red, Red listen to me." Snow spoke up over the growls. "It's me, Snow. Your friend." She blocked the cave's exit. Truthfully, her fractured leg and her weakened state made her a very ineffective barrier, the wolf could have knocked her aside with one sweep of a paw. But she was not moving. "I know you Red. You're my best friend."

The wolf snapped aggressively. Snow could still see no recognition in those dark hazel eyes, a color that was not found on any other wolf, a color that was as familiar to Snow as the back of her own hands.

She eased herself down on her left knee, trying to get the weight off her right. "I trust you, Red" Snow whispered to herself. Her whole leg throbbed with pain, but she was also fighting to stay conscious. She and Rain had been traveling hard, for two days, trying to catch up with Red. They had not stopped very long because Snow was afraid that Red may have done something desperate. Though it had been a long time since Anita's death, Snow knew that her best friend was still fighting her inner hatred, and that was what propelled her to try something as desperate as taking on a Big Bad Wolf all alone. The second she had heard about Red's venture, Snow had bundled up supplies and set out to rescue her friend, leaving Charming with Lancelot at the new camp. Nothing could have stopped her.

Snow felt something warm and wet on her cheek, forcing her back into the present. By lifting her head slightly, she was able to look into the dark, hazel eyes, peering down at her from a furry face with warmth and love. The black wolf had somehow settled down, approached slowly, and was now licking her face earnestly. Red really was a very big wolf. Snow felt her eyes start to droop but just before drifting off, she had to say one more thing. "Don't leave me, Red." She felt the darkness overcome her, she was not sure if she fell asleep or lost conscious. It didn't matter, the effect was the same.

Elsewhere, the hunting party had found and lost the third false trail.

"If that ain't all the bad luck," grumbled one of the hunters. "We lost 'em!"

"Come on, buck up me hearty," another said. He kicked at the freshly-killed corpse of the big bad wolf. The wolf's gray fur was matted with blood and now had a few new arrows and broken shafts sticking out of it. "This 'un was easy enough to claim. We'll make a fortune off of this carcass. Just lookit the size of it!"

Rain bit her lip and made her face look anxious. The crowd around her was not moving until they heard back from their other pack mates, so she was not moving either. Finally, she heard the boot steps and the disgruntled groans of the last group of men.

"Didju find 'em?" the first man asked.

He received a chorus of glares and snarls. "Well what do you think?" one of the new men stepped forward, throwing his unused scythe on the ground like it was worthless.

Rain's sigh of relief was so loud, the entire group of a dozen men looked towards her. She grinned at them. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," she said good-naturedly. "Please continue."

One of the men brought up a knife, turning it this way and that so she could see its sharp edges. His eyes kept flicking from the weapon to Rain's face. His dark eyes and flabby face widened with deranged pleasure as he watched her golden eyes taking the sight in.

"Oh, you've got a smart mouth on you, _she-wolf_," the man said. "I'm going to have to shorten that tongue of yours before we carve you up."

Rain cocked her head and her eyes drifted away, as if suddenly remembering something. "_Yeah_…about that…I do not think I will be staying, gentlemen."

The men did not move to surround her, they did not take her words seriously; a few of them actually guffawed at her. The man with the knife sneered, showing off yellow teeth. "Big monstrous wolves like that thing you killed are one thing, but you against all of us is not good odds."

Rain shrugged and her eyes got wistful. "I know," she sighed, almost sadly. "It hardly seems fair."

The man with the knife went flying backwards, shrieking loud enough to raise the dead, when Rain whipped her head forward and contacted her forehead with his nose, very hard. An axe came swinging at her from the side, aimed at her head; she simply ducked herself underneath it then gave the welder a hard kick in the chest as she came up again. These men were obviously used to brawls, not battles. The light was not bright and Rain was only wearing a dark vest and men's pants; she was harder to see as she moved swiftly, cutting them all down with precise punches and kicks. Finally, the last man went down. Rain jumped lightly onto his chest, placed her booted toes at the crook of his arm, pushed herself more upwards still, and a second later was straddling his head between her thighs. One swift slice of the hand to the sensitive connection between the skull and the neck and he was out like a snuffed candle.

Rain turned and as she drew herself up to her full height, she looked about as pleased as a wolf licking its chops. "Just enough to make it fun," she said to herself. She clicked her tongue and started hiking away, swinging her short arms. "See ya suckers!" she called over her shoulder at the group of unconscious/groaning men.

…

Snow awoke in the cave to the sound of a wolf howl. Her first instinct was to sit up quickly, see what was going on. Before she even moved, a hand came down to restrain and comfort her. She lifted her head to see that Red was kneeling next to her, fully human, her red hood billowing around her tall frame, and looking very happy.

"It's alright, Snow," Red said quickly.

"What's going on Red?" Snow sat up, pushing herself past Red's restraint, and gripped her friends elbow. "What happened?" She swallowed and looked to the entrance of the cave. "Where is Rain? When I got you out of there…I forgot to check on her. I need—" She tried to stand up but failed.

"Snow, calm down." Red leaned forward and clapped a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. "Rain is fine. I just sent a message to her."

Snow breathed a sigh of relief. "Good!"

Red smiled and fixed and accusing eye on her. "You know…I told her specifically not to tell you where I went. You could have been killed."

"Well I wasn't about to let my best friend go off without me."

The two of them shared a chuckle, a dry amusement of previous battles, past wars they had both fought together. Red's face became serious again. "You brought me back Snow. I heard your words and somehow…I was able to come back to myself. Even without this thing." She fingered the elaborate material of her red cloak, a little forlornly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't...reminded me of who I am."

Snow laid a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "Red, you were always yourself. You don't need that cloak to be Red; you will always be my best friend, wolf or human."

Red sniffed. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Trust me…I do."

They stayed silent for a moment, each enjoying the company of the other and thinking deep thoughts about all they had been through. It was a story likely not to be believed by many, but the two legendary women of fairytale would always know. When they left the safety of the cave, it was late morning time. They started off by using the same route through the pass that Snow and Rain had originally used to enter the valley, just last night. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Of course, Snow could not recall the journey in being very pleasant; they had been running the whole way.

They came upon a shorter, easier trail back, one that Rain seemed to have blazed for them. Snow was grateful for the easier passage, even though it would take a little longer. Some of the older trail was narrow and difficult at times, her leg would have prevented her from moving down it very well. It was a relief to finally be heading back, with Red, and all of them safe and sound, the threat of the Big Bad Wolf behind them.

As Snow hopped along, leaning heavily on Red the whole way, she noticed her friend kept glancing sideways at her, the dark hazel eyes glittering in amusement. It was a conspirator-like expression, and Red looked very happy about something. Something that she was not yet sharing.

Snow smiled and tilted her head. "Alright Red, what's going on?"

Red's face was lit up in excitement. "Well," she said slowly. "While you were asleep, I sent a message ahead to Rain. But I added a little something to the wording."

"What are you talking about Red?" She looked from Red to the forest, and then back again. "What's going on? Why are you looking like your scheming something?"

"Well," Red drawled it out and sauntered forward. "Rain told me the news about what had happened at Charming's home. We decided a big event was needed, something to make everyone happy and joyful."

Snow's tilted her head and smiled. "What kind of big event?"

"A wedding party."

Snow's smile grew wider and she straightened up. She was overcome with a silly surprised feeling, radiantly grinning from ear to ear. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really Snow," Red answered. "It's about time we had a celebration!"

The celebration was two weeks later, not quite on schedule. It had taken so long because everyone: fairies, dwarves, the mermaid, and humans; kept coming up with fun things to do, making more decorations, and preparing lavishing foods. Even their soldiers got caught up in the glee and soon it became a much-anticipated, grand event, as lavished upon as a royal ball. Except here, in their army, everyone was invited, not just the grand gentry. With their mixed group of fairies, dwarves, wolves, and humans, Snow and Charming had suggested that there be a huge banquet and dancing all night long. The fairies in particular were thrilled at the prospect of dancing like normal human woman. They rarely spent much time in the human world, so the idea of attending a party and dancing for fun like normal human woman, well it pleased them to no end.

The day of the party dawned bright and cheery. They truly could not have asked for better weather. The center of camp was cleared out and a square had been set up for a dancing area. Long tables were set up for a buffet line, the dwarves had built a wooden platform for the band to play from, and fairies had enchanted some pinecones so that they would glow and provide light.

Snow wore her white battle-dress, the one with matching riding boots, and laid her bow aside. Charming had his maroon leather outfit, his black leather belt with a gold buckle, and gave his sword to Tin for safe keeping. Everyone cheered when the two of them exited their tent, beaming and joined in hands as they turned to their audience.

Snow waved her free hand high in the air. Everyone cheered, clapped, whistled, and even howled most enthusiastically. But she shushed them with a subtle wave of her hand, wanting to say something. "I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart," Snow said as she gazed at all of the familiar faces watching them, "not only for fighting with us but for reminding us just what we are all fighting for. I can think of no better way to remember the deep, powerful meaning of our cause of happiness and love than this celebration." She heard a sniffle and saw Dopey the dwarf being comforted by one of his brothers. "I know the struggles are hard, and I know many of us here have lost much, if not everything. But I also know that the forces of evil cannot stop us from living our lives. From being happy and having enjoyment; having enjoyment in life and…" –she paused in her speech and looked directly at Charming—"in love."

In that warm spring night, everyone watched as Snow and Charming leaned forward to meet each other in a kiss. When they parted, the crowd went wild with another round of applause.

"And now," David called out. "Who wants to dance?"

Another cheer rose up as the people began to clear the dance area. A quintet of musicians: a fairy, a few soldiers, and a dwarf, began to assemble on the platform that had been built. Strings were strummed, a few drums beat a smooth waltz, and some wind instruments were sounding soulful chords.

Snow could hardly believe how happy she was. She vowed to hold the spell of this joyful night inside of her for a very long time, to hold the good in her heart as a reminder that happiness and love would triumph everything. Good would always win. The music made Snow's skin tingle pleasantly with enchantment and suddenly, Charming was leading her lightly by the arm onto the dance floor. Everyone watched.

He took her in with soft blue eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. "Are you ready, princess?"

Snow lifted an eyebrow with teasing delight. "Whenever you are, shepherd."

She placed her right hand in his, and then set the other on his hard shoulder. His big left hand went to the side of her waist and then they both started twirling on the floor in a simple three-step waltz. Snow smiled and laughed so much as she enjoyed it.

"Snow, you are a wonderful dancer."

She could not resist a little tease. "How charming!"

Joy shone in his sky-blue eyes. Snow felt his body loosen up and flow more smoothly in tune with the music. She caught sight of others joining the two of them on the dance floor. Ariel and Eric were twirling and spinning, not far away, doing their best not to crash into people. The mermaid was not the most graceful mover on two legs, but the teenagers were clearly having a good time. Ariel's long red hair flowed out behind her. Lancelot was twirling a fairy around delicately, consciously avoiding touching her too much. Rain and a woodsman were tangoing enthusiastically, spinning and angling each other in a battle-like manner. Even the heavily pregnant Baila, a dancer in her own time, managed to sway back and forth while still in her husband's arms.

They danced and danced, laughing and smiling in each other's arms, until finally, Snow needed a break. As they walked off the floor, Snow held Charming close in her arms, resting her head against his shoulder. They stood at the edge of the circle and watched the other dancers for a while, with Grumpy the dwarf standing close by. People kept coming up to them and offering congratulations.

Unfortunately, Grumpy was not in a very celebratory mood. "Just cause it's your wedding party doesn't mean that there isn't work to be done. There is a war going on. The dwarves should be at the foundries or the forges." He scowled at the sight of his brothers, still standing at the edge of the dance floor, looking very awkward.

Charming clamped the dwarf warmly on the shoulder. "Everyone was invited Grumpy, so we could all take a break and celebrate. Dwarves included. "

Grumpy scowled again to reply. Snow held back a chuckle. She loved the dwarf, with all her heart, but sometimes he could be a real party-pooper. Not that she blamed him, the tragedy and pain of his lost love was what made him who he was. But still, what better way to bring a little joy in his life than this party? Just as Snow was trying to think of a way to get the dwarf to start dancing, a source of inspiration came fluttering over. The Pink Fairy, laughing and giggling, swinging her arms wildly, came up to them.

"This is amazing!" she said enthusiastically. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Snow smiled at her delight. "It is wonderful." She had always liked the happy, go-lucky fairy.

The Pink Fairy glanced awkwardly at Grumpy and then turned to watch the dancers, swaying in time to the music. Many fairies had already been asked to dance, but it appeared that this one had declined all of her offers. Although she clearly wanted to dance, there was one who she wanted to be with, more than anything.

And he would need a little prodding.

"Grumpy," Snow said suddenly. "Will you do me a favor? Will you dance with the Pink Fairy here? I want your brothers to see that it's alright to put the pick axes down every once in a while and enjoy themselves."

"_What_? Are you crazy—?"

"Please Grumpy?" Snow turned to the tall fairy. "I believe your non-given name is Nova?" Fairies were given the rank of their color when they received a promotion to fairy godmother.

"Um…why, yes it is."

"Well then…_Nova_, will you dance with Grumpy? Please, I have to insist. It's a party and I want everyone to enjoy themselves."

Grumpy's dark eyes shifted from Snow to the fairy. Somehow, his scowl had softened. "Well alright. I guess we can, just for a little while."

Snow grinned happily as she watched the new couple step onto the floor, Grumpy awkwardly shuffling along with the taller fairy. Other dwarves had begun to muster up their courage and pulled shyer fairies onto the floor, when her best friend Red showed up.

After giving Snow a hug, Red straightened and fiddled with the folds of her new bright red dress. "David and Snow, we've been through a lot together and I was wondering…may I dance with your handsome husband here?"

Snow laughed. "Of course."

Charming smiled and took Red's hand. "Red, it would be my honor."

Snow watched the two of them for a while. Charming moved smoothly with Red in his arms, and her best friend seemed to be very happy. And that made Snow, if it was even possible, happier. Many others danced across the floor, laughing merrily or giggling at the awkward steps of the dwarves. She stood, swaying to the music, nodding politely when people came up to congratulate her yet again, clamp her on the back, or shake her hand.

But when the teenager came up to her, Ariel threw her arms around Snow's neck in her usual enthusiastic show of affection. "Snow," she said brightly. "This is the best human ceremony ever!" She started hopping up and down in her excitement.

Snow hugged her quasi-little sister back. "Yes it is." She was distracted by Charming's laugh over the chorus of dance songs.

"And if you need some ideas for later, when you and Charming are alone in bed together, I know some great positions that are very comfortable to both the legs," Ariel was saying. "Or if you need to relax Charming, there is another position that does…"

"Ariel!" Snow was mortified. "_Shush_!" She deliberately lowered her voice so that others would not hear and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to know of such things?"

"Mating happens in the sea too, Snow. Mermaids, we cannot produce young, but we do understand those feelings and we act upon them." Ariel smiled sweetly. "You humans and your silly modesty. You cover up your bodies and conceal your mating habits as if its something to be hidden, it's almost cute. In the sea, we cannot ignore the need to mate, any more than we can ignore the need to breathe or eat."

Snow opened her mouth, but could not really think of an answer. Not a good one anyway.

"That is true mermaid. Personally, I do enjoy how humans seek privacy when they breed. " Rain had now joined them, slightly breathless from all the hard dancing she had just done. Snow thought she looked very nice with her dark matted hair pulled back and in a white dress. "Wolves we're…we're a little rougher and, at least I find, that a little roughness goes a long way. Human bodies do have some nice soft spots that do the cutest things when you nip…"

"My gods!" Snow said, becoming more and more unsettled at this conversation. "That's enough out of you two!"

The mermaid and the wolf laughed together, sharing the amusement of how uncomfortable they had just made the princess. "Come on mermaid," Rain said. "I have a request of you. It's time to liven this party up!"

The two of them bounded away, still chuckling. Snow only had a moment to compose herself and then Charming was at her side. "Everything alright Snow?" he asked, noticing her discomfort.

She tried to not blush at the sight of him and the memory of her conversation with the mermaid and the wolf. "Just great Charming," she answered brightly.

He smiled and kissed her lightly, as he always did. For a moment, they stole a quite few minutes to themselves, enjoying as the ephemeral dusk melted into the warm arms of the night. A few torches and candles went up and the buffet table was set with the most delicious array of roasting meats, plump fruit trays (none with apples in them!), and steaming loaves of bread. Snow wished they could simply appreciate the cacophony of music, drifting down from the platform in lively tunes, and then retire for the night to…somewhere private with Charming. Yes, Snow was really looking forward to when they were finally alone together, after so long, but they had to stay and enjoy the party for a little while longer. They were stepping out onto the dance floor once more when a voice boomed an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, magical and non, humans and the rest of us…," a husky, strong voice sounded over the discord of the party. Snow and Charming turned toward the stage where an older, plumper woman in a simple dress had stepped in front of the quintet and had raised her voice. The crowd hushed as they listened to Granny. "By special request, our very own mermaid singer…Ariel!"

Snow saw that many more people began to assemble on the dance floor, grabbing partners and pairing up quickly in eager anticipation. Grumpy and Nova were standing awkwardly, trying hard not to look at each other. Snow knew what the commotion was about; she had heard Ariel sing just once in her life but it was an experience she was not about to forget. Nor would she likely forget this because as Granny stepped aside and Ariel walked slowly to the front of the stage, she smiled right at Snow and Charming.

"This is for you two," she said simply. And then she began to sing, in pure, intoxicating, soulful notes that reached into your very soul and touched you dearly. This was the voice that would led the wolf from its den, the eagle from its nest, and the sailor from his boat just to get closer to the sound, as sweet as honey and as mesmerizing as the sea:

_Look how the light of the town__  
__The lights of the town are shining now  
__Tonight I'll be dancing around  
__I'm off on the road to Galway now_

One of their soldiers began fiddling out a lively tune on a strange string instrument. Rain joined Ariel in the second verse, adding her own magical voice to the revelry.

_Look how she's off on the town_

_She's off on a search for sailors though_

_There's fine fellas here to be found_

_She's never been one to stay at home_

"She has the most beautiful voice," Charming whispered, giving Snow a warm squeeze.

She was listening to Ariel's angelic voice, lively bouncing in time to the cheerful melody, enveloped in a snug hold with Charming. It was the happiest of moments. Others were holding hands, dancing fast in each other's arms, and sharing kisses at the prompting of the magical mermaid's voice as she finished the second part of the song and went to the end.

_Off with a spring in my step_  
_ The sailors are searching Galway for_  
_ A young lady such as myself_  
_ For reels and jigs and maybe more_

Rain stepped forward and lightly wagged a finger in Ariel's face, adding a bit of dramatic flair to her part in the song.

_ Stay here and never you mind_  
_ The lights of the town are blinding you_  
_ The sailors they come and they go_  
_ But listen to what's reminding you_  
_ Handsome men surrounding you_  
_ Dancing a reel around you_

The mermaid simply smiled brighter and added her own little, made-up dance as she sang some more.

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú_  
_ Téir abhaile riú Mhearai_  
_ Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile_  
_ Mar tá do mhargadh déanta_

Then they sang together.

_ Stay a while and we'll dance together now_  
_ As the light is falling_  
_ We'll reel away till the break of day_  
_ And dance together till morning_

When the last word had slipped out of her lips, Ariel smiled and nodded to Snow. She nodded right back, both acknowledging this gift of a mermaid's voice on this special special night. The entire camp ground burst into applause, with whoops and hollers and appreciative whistles, at the mermaid's voice. Ariel acknowledged all of it with a shy nod of the head, waved only once, and then quickly left the stage, no doubt looking for a certain black-haired youth for a very special ovation.

Snow gave Charming a big hug for good measure. "I love you Charming."

"Likewise, Snow," he said with a light chuckle as he tucked a strand of her jet-black hair back over her ear.

They stood there, gazing into each other's soul for a few more minutes, before becoming aware of another tune resounding over the dance floor. This one was much livelier, more of a party song really, with a very fast-pace violin and much stomping of boots. Rain was showing Ariel and Eric how to move their feet in a simple two-step jig. Snow caught sight of Grumpy and Nova smiling and laughing in each other's arms as they danced some more. Even Jiminy the cricket was flying around in circles, dancing in his own bug-like way. Grumpy's dwarf brothers each had a fairy in their arms, and were twirling and spinning in time to the lively tunes.

Snow threw a sidelong glance towards the path that led to the privacy of the small cabin she shared with Charming and sighed. "I know it's our party Charming, but would it be too rude if we stole a few moments…just for ourselves?" Snow felt his grip slacken as his baby blue eyes lit up in happy ecstasy. "Well…," she said smiling wryly. "You interested?"

Before he could say a word, Red sauntered towards them. "You both want to leave don't you?" she smiled, most-conspirator like. "Go on. Use those disappearing skills I taught you Snow." And before either one of them could say a word she had cried, "Oh look everyone, a dragon!" and pointed out towards the campground exit.

Charming beamed. "That's our cue Snow."

They left together, laughing and tugging at each other's arms the whole way. Into their homely cabin, with its warmed hearth, into its heavenly bed with comforters of soft cotton and furs, and soon after that, into each other's good company.

…

When David and Tin went out scouting two weeks later, they came across the carcass of the bear that had wanted to eat Ariel. They had used an easier route through the forest, Tin hobbling on his crutch. David had asked him to come, not only for his company, but also to hear his advice on certain things. New recruits were pouring in and although they were well-received, they needed some discipline before anyone thought to stand up to the full force of a regiment of King George. Or the magic of the Evil Queen for that matter.

As the two of them trudged along, not really scouting, just talking, David smelled the carcass. He let out a groan when he saw that the hide had been removed in such a crude manner.

"What did this?" Tin asked as he hobbled around the body.

"Looks like a hunter," David pointed to some new arrows lodged into the bear's snout. "A very cruel and effective hunter."

"I never thought any man could kill this brute," Tin said as he knelt and started fingering the hard steel bolts. "It seems almost a sad ending for such a formidable foe."

"Formidable indeed," David said, remembering the hulking furry figure that slammed him to the ground. Now, with the fur missing from its back and forepaws, the monster bear was no more. All the former-shepherd saw was a brutal killing and a wasted life.

"Your wife will not be too sad to hear of this."

David smiled, still loving to hear that new term. "Nor will yours. By the way, when is the baby coming?"

Tin looked up, the hardened look in his eyes going wistful at the thought of the soon-to-be new addition to his family. "The dwarf doctor said she is due within a few week. So many thing still to prepare for: I need to finish the basket, find a midwife, make sure we are somewhere private, and…"

"No need to worry Tin," David smiled. "Snow and I, we will help with all of that." He rose to his feet, brushing his hands on his pants as he looked down at the carcass one more time, still puzzled at what kind of a man could have killed this monster of a bear.

Tin suddenly flinched at something behind David and then froze.

David whipped around and found himself staring into a woman's icy blue eyes.

The woman stood, not ten meters away, in a pose of cool scrutiny and cold calculation. David was not sure why but his throat closed up as if his heart had taken a leap. The woman had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and she was looking directly at him, with chilly intensity. Not at the both of them, but only at _him_.

The woman's long blonde hair cascaded over the shoulders of a huge fur mantle that she wore draped over her like a stole and a cape all in one. She was of such exquisite beauty that David found himself thrown completely off guard. Her tight black leather outfit highlighted long and lean legs, shapely hips, and a mess of knives strapped to leather cords straddling her curved breasts. Her face was an epitome of perfection, but with intense eyes that spoke of an evil, a terror within, a coldness that was terrible to behold.

Instantly, David knew that they were in trouble.

As the woman began to move forward, Tin had risen up and hobbled to stand next to David. "What do you want?" he said in his hard soldier's voice. He seemed to have the same worry as David.

Without speaking a word, the woman drew one of the many knives strapped to her body. As she shifted herself, the fur mantle came more into David's view. He saw what it was, and then his worry grew.

"No one has been able to kill that bear," he said to the woman.

She smiled, a formidable and frightening expression of contempt. "_Oops_, nobody told me that," she said, using the same tone a mother does when speaking condescendingly to a child. Then her voice became as cold as winter's ice. "I _hate _bears."

"I asked you a question!" Tin spoke up.

Her blue eyes slide to Tin's darker gaze, a look of utmost boredom suddenly on her face. "Look, solider," she purred, sauntering closer still. The dagger was still lowered. "You wouldn't hurt a woman, anymore than I would hurt a cripple."

Just then, she tossed the knife casually, knocking Tin's crutch to one side. He went down in a second. "Of course," she said easily. "Sometimes exceptions have to be made."

David drew his sword, was about to bring charge the attacker, but hesitate for one split second. He would not fight a woman. That one second of hesitation cost him dearly. The woman drew yet another knife, stroked the end of it as lovingly as a mother does her first-borne babe, and sent the article flying. Several sparks flew into the air as the handle of his sword was struck. His only weapon went flying backwards.

The woman stood proud and erect, in a posture that suggested she was the one in charge. Her attention had gone from the sword, back to David. He forced himself to be calm, to quell the raging anger in him at his friend being shoved to the ground and his weapon lost.

Her calm blue eyes glided down the length of his entire body before she smiled pleasantly at him. "Hey good-looking."

David knelt down, his hand on Tin's shoulder, not knowing this dangerous knife-throwing hunter's intent, and not really knowing if there was danger yet. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, isn't it obvious darlin'? I'm here to collect your miserable hide for a bounty," she spoke as flirtatiously as a barmaid entrancing a customer with a beer. He found it irritating, not only her tone, but her words.

"What else?" he demanded.

"What else?" The woman blinked, looking surprised. "Nothing else sweetie."

"I meant what do you intend to do with me?" David asked as he slowly wedged himself towards his fallen sword. "Who is it that you're working for?"

If anything, the blonde looked even more surprised. She blinked, those pale blue eyes, and moved forward again with the elegance of a cat. "No one of course, I only work for myself."

David glared. "Of course." He only needed a few more seconds.

"That being said, don't make this harder on you than it has to be sugar," she smiled smoothly, showing off perfect white teeth. "I intend you now harm, but then again, the king will most likely want to kill you after I deliver the goods."

He had heard enough. She was close enough now; a few mere meters separated them. David spun backwards, did a small roll, and rose with his sword in hand, facing his adversary. His muscles strained with the need to fight, to attack and defend. He was a coiled spring, driving upward and striking. He had not anticipated her being ready for his attack though. She easily pared his first upward thrust with a jab. He had not seen nor heard her draw the rapier she now held in her left-hand. The fact that the attacks came from a side he was not used to made his own attacks off-balance. Plus, despite what she had said and done, he still held himself back because she was a woman.

The sword fight lasted a mere minute. She whipped her rapier through an opening his heavier strikes had made, and pierced his right shoulder. She waited until he was off balance and then with a powerful thrust, caught his sword near the cross guard with her own blade. As the weapon flew from his hand, the blow catching him by surprise, she pierced him again, on the left side this time. Her aim was next to perfect, the wounds would not kill him, just incapacitate him so he could not fight her well enough.

As he went down on his knees, Tin stepped out beside him, the very image of a thundering fury. He had somehow managed to grab his crutch and hobble towards them. He raised his modified crossbow, aimed at the woman's head, but was not nearly fast enough. The blonde sliced her sword forward, slapping the weapon out of his hand, and then sliced forward again, severing the crutch Tin leaned on heavily. He went down, again, and his head contacted the hard ground.

"Sorry, darlin'," she looked almost apologetic as she slide her weapon into the scabbard strapped to her black leather. "Can't have you following us now."

Hands cocked on her hips, a smile on her cruel face, she stood over the both of them, looking as pleased as punch. David clutched his wounded arm, fighting the urge to be sick. The woman put a boot on his folded leg and an elbow on her knee as she leaned closer to him. With the left hand, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head upward.

"Tsk, tsk," she clucked, like a disapproving teacher. "Don't you know better by now handsome? Never underestimate an enemy, especially not a woman."

David heard Tin groaning, off to their right, but he could not turn his head enough to see. She held it too tightly. They were so close together he could hear her breath, it was not very fast considering their short sword fight, and smelled the gamey scent of the bear skin she wore. That face with its widening smile, so striking, filled him with rage. "Whatever you're planning, I don't _care_," he spat at her. "Just get it over with."

She shrugged and let go of his head. "Sorry darlin', can't do that." She smirked. "Goldie's going to get a great big pay day as soon as you're delivered."

David had no trouble figuring out just what she meant, a big pay day from his enemy, King George. Before he knew what was happening, she had secured his arms and legs in tight knots, and pushed him to the ground, completely helpless. She moved so quickly, so cat-like, it was as if she were not human. At least she did not hurt Tin, David thought. But leaving him all alone, in the middle of nowhere, without a cane, was such a cruel fate.

"You're wondering how I could do all of this aren't you?" She gave him a slick smile and arched her pencil-thin eyebrows. "Curious? Well let me tell you…" her voice grew lighter. "It was not that hard. A baby bear is harder to track than you, _Princie_."

Something about her last statement made David think of a tale he had heard long ago, when he was a boy. Back on the farm his mother and father would tell him stories before bedtime, stories of far off places, dragons and beasts, and beautiful creatures of the forest. But there was one story that never made sense to him at all. A story involving three bears, some stolen porridge, and a little blonde girl.

"You!" he stammered. "You're the…the one from the story…" He searched his childhood memories, trying to find her name so that he at least had some sense about his abductor.

Her lips were wrinkled in a frown, but her eyes were curious. "You know me handsome? That's strange, I like it better when I can surprise my bounties."

It suddenly came to him. "You're Goldi…"

"That is _not_ my name," she said with distaste. "I _hate_ that name! And that stupid story! Do I look dumb enough to break into the cottage of three nasty bears, eat a bowl of porridge, fall asleep, and then get caught?! I have been fighting that reputation for so long, it's _ridiculous_!" She tossed her main of golden locks behind her, huffing like an offended cat.

"Well, what did happen to you?"

The woman gave him a sneer. "I'll tell you on the way darlin'. No matter, you're not going to live long enough to tell anyone what _really _happened. Once that horrible king gets his rich hands on you."

David held his head up and maintained eye contact with her until she shoved a burlap sack over his head. The world went dark.

* * *

"You wouldn't hit a woman..." **was inspired my Selena Kyle (aka Catwoman) from _The Dark Knight Rises_. A woman after my own heart!**

**Goldilocks is all grown up now! But what will happen when she delivers the 'goods'? Wait and see!**

**The song that Ariel sings is Celtic Woman's "Teir abhaile riu", an amazing fast-paced song that I love so much!**


	5. The princess, bounty hunter, and dragon

**Take Back the Kingdom**

"Let's take back the kingdom"-with those five words, the new adventure begins. This is the story of how Snow and Charming along with a rag-tag group of dwarves, mermaids, wolves, humans, fairies, and soldiers come to defeat the Evil Queen. A sequel to "Mermaid's Tail".

...

**The princess, the bounty hunter, and the dragon**

Snow White screamed.

Grumpy jerked up from his position as first watch, his forehead wrinkled with worry. She had warned him that something like this might happen. The sun was down but by the bright moon light, the dwarf could see that the princess' sweaty skin had paled considerably.

He grasped her by the shoulders. "Snow, wake up!"

She didn't answer, her head kept jerking from side to side, still caught up in her nightmare. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and her hands were shaking. Grumpy shot a worried glance around, hoping that her shouts had not attracted attention from enemies in the Enchanted Forest. They were all alone, in the middle of nowhere. He could feel her trembling beneath his rough dwarf hands. He shook her again, harder.

"Snow! Wake up! Stop it, it's me!"

She gave a gasp but did not open her eyes. "I'm trapped," she whispered urgently. "Help me. Help me anyone!"

Grumpy did not like what he had to do one bit, but he had to snap her out of it. She looked as if she was fading fast. "Sorry Snow," he whispered back as he gave her a hard smack over the head.

Snow stopped shaking, her eyes popped open, and she blinked a few times, still looking terrified. She managed to steady her hands and reached up to grasp Grumpy's shoulder. "Thank you," she managed to gasp out through her deep breaths.

The dwarf was surprised. No one had ever thanked him for hitting them over the head. But thank gods she was awake now.

"Snow, are you alright?"

The princess gave him a slight nod. "I will be, Grumpy." She straightened her doublet where Grumpy's hands had wrinkled the material by grabbing her. Her pale face seemed embarrassed at how she had acted.

The dwarf continued to study her. "They're getting worse aren't they?" he asked before she could reassure him again.

Snow gave a worried look to the dwarf and did not answer, just yet.

Grumpy's concern surged higher. So did his temper. "Snow, answer me! You're getting worse, the nightmares are plaguing you each time you close your eyes.

Snow tried hard not took look at the dwarf, to not confirm what he was saying and give away her weakness. But she gave in; it was not in her to lie to a friend. "Yes," she whispered. She ran a hand through her sweaty jet-black hair. "They have been getting worse since Charming went missing." Nearly a week he had been gone. The worst part had been waking up from the nightmares with no one to comfort her, no one to hug her and tell her it would be alright. Entering the nightmare of the red room with the fire and no windows or doors, it always left Snow completely drained.

The dwarf watched as she looked into the fire, closing her eyes for only a moment. "So what did you see this time?" he finally asked.

Her pale skin was ashen as she looked back at him. She flinched as she rubbed her burnt forearms. "At first," she whispered in a distant tone. "It was the same as it has always been, the fiery red room with no escape. But then, suddenly, it was like a place beyond darkness." Her eyes went wide, completely dry of tears but still terrified. "There was someone with me as I floated in nothingness. I couldn't tell who…but I saw these big yellow eyes and then…this cold, distant laughter…and I was completely helpless…" She put her hand over her mouth as the dry sobs finally came. Bumps ran up and down her arms.

Grumpy turned to Snow, completely confused, not understanding a wit of any of this. He had only seen her like this once; so vulnerable and exposed, when he had found her wandering away from the castle of King George after her failed attempt at finding her true love. And now, somehow, through their long journey to find her prince again, he was losing her, as if she were being pulled back into that accursed place of sleep by the powerful forces of dark magic that had entrapped her there. Worried, he put his hands on her shoulders and twisted her to face him head on.

"Snow, look at me. We're going to find him. Do you hear me?"

"Grumpy…" she whispered, her chest heaving." What if it's too late? What if he's…"

"No! Don't you start talking like that sister!" He gave her a light shake; light to a dwarf, not necessarily to a human. "We are going to find him and then, you're going to have to tell him you both need to take a break from rescuing each other and finish this war already!"

Snow gave a weak smile and managed to straighten her shoulders. "You're right. You're absolutely right." She fervidly wiped the nonexistent tears away, putting on her "Princess Face" that the dwarf knew so well by now. It spoke of her inner resolve, her determination, and it did not show weakness. When she spoke again, her voice was steady and calm. "Let me take the watch now Grumpy. I'd prefer to stay awake now."

The dwarf scowled again, but turned and found his own bedroll and soon was snoring as peacefully as if he slept amidst rolling grasslands, and not in the very heart of the dangerous treacherous Enchanted Forest.

True to her word, Snow did not sleep again. She stayed wide awake and watchful until the coming of the cruel dawn. But she was tired and alone and aching; tired of all the fighting, tired of duty, and tired of feeling helpless. She longed for Charming's company but she knew that wishing for something to happen would not simply make it happen as if by magic, no matter how good the intent or how true her heart. It was up to her to figure things out now. I will find him, she promised herself as she sat stiffly by the campfire, I will find him and I will scold him mercilessly for making me worry about him.

Maybe that day would be today; the sky was lightening with day.

By the time Grumpy had wearily blinked his eyes open, Snow had already rolled up her own cloth, put out the fire, and packed up the rest of their gear. Her fingers were very nimble as she efficiently tied the bundles as one and checked the weapons. She held out some oatcakes dipped in crystallized honey and a large plum to Grumpy for breakfast. "Come on, then. We have many more leagues to travel, Grumpy."

"As you say, sister." The dwarf's lined and scruffy face scowled, the edges of his beard turned in its ever-present frown.

Snow led the march, as swiftly as ever. Grumpy had adamantly insisted on coming with her, even though she had asked him to stay with their army. She had left Lancelot in command, whose name and high birth would add weight to the sudden placement of a new leader. She and the dwarf had made their way south, staying well clear of any towns and troops they spotted, they had seen many bands of black-mailed men, but none had made any trouble for them, just yet. They were too fast to be noticeable and at any rate, the queen's men were not her main worry for once.

Snow had been following the trail for several days. She still could not believe what her blue birds had told her, back at camp. Charming had been abducted within a league of their stronghold. "I am going after him," she had told everyone upon hearing the news. "I cannot lose him now!"

Red had been worried too; Snow knew her best friend loved Charming as a brother. "Snow, let me," she immediately volunteered. "I am a better tracker than you and I can find him faster."

"Then _you_ go and track and _I_ will go and track. Either way, I am leaving, _now. _Send me word when you've spotted something." She had already started to get her pack together.

"You can't go wandering off, half-cocked, into danger Snow." Grumpy was looking more grumpy than usual.

_He's going to be trouble_, she thought. Out loud she only said, "I leave the command to Lancelot and ask that he hold the men to our position." She nodded to the tall knight standing at her right. "We have already taken the southern port towns; we were not planning another march until we have enough airpower to take Martin Hall, and King George is in no position to lead another surprise attack like last time. Our mermaid is covering all the water access points, our wolf the fields, and the fairies have assured me none of the other troops are moving. I have to do this and _right now _is the best, if only, time."

Lancelot inclined his head, ever so slightly. "As you command, my lady."

"Snow," Grumpy spoke up again as she slung her travel pack over her back. "I will _not_ see you walk into yet another trap alone."

"Grumpy, this is not like last time," she threw back at him. "I am not going to meet the Queen in a parley. You cannot stop me, anymore than you can—"

"I didn' say nothin' about stopping you," Grumpy said as he grabbed his pickax. The weapon/tool was always within an arm's reach of the dwarf who welded it. "I am going with you." He growled at her surprised face. "Now, are we just going to stand here or are we going to find him?"

She smiled at the memory. She could always rely upon her friends, through thick and thin. Red had set out, in the opposite direction of Snow, and had been tracking for days now. The princess and the dwarf went in the direction the blue birds had said they saw Charming taken. Southward to the stronghold of King George.

A blowing air caressed her face as they both crossed a small out brook. It was pleasant, but she would have preferred Charming's touch. Beside her, Grumpy was glancing warily about, muttering irritable things under his breath. His pick ax, always at hand, was angled upward as it rested on his shoulder, gleaming in the daylight. Snow was glad he was holding up, dwarves were not built for long excursions, they were built for the hardy job of mining, and six days of hard marching and tracking was starting to wear even her out.

Up ahead, a small rustle sounded in the forest undergrowth, half a whisper if one was not paying attention. Grumpy's dwarf ax was off his shoulder in a moment. "It's a rabbit," Snow reassured him. "Calm down."

The dwarf scowled, hard. "Can never be too careful," he grumbled.

Snow shook her head and refocused on the trees. The dwarf was jumpier than usual today, not that she blamed him. The green wilds of the forest were consuming, always ready to pounce on unsuspecting subjects. It was midmorning and yet the forest was as dark as if it was dusk. Somehow, a strange, uneasy feeling came over her. As she was hiking along, Snow stopped suddenly and crouched onto the ground.

"Grumpy, look at this," she said, her voice an urgent whisper.

The dwarf knelt next to her, bent to get a closer look, and then stiffened with wariness.

"Tracks," he grumbled. Most of them were armored men's heavy boots and a few horse shoes, but that was not the worst of it. There was also a small set of footprints with a pointed spike on one end; a woman's boot with a stiletto heel. After another quick scan of the eyes, Snow found a piece of cloth that she knew could only come from a well-tailored royal dress.

She fingered the cloth then tossed it aside in disgust. "The Queen." Snow straightened upward and turned towards the dwarf. "We've got to change directions."

"Well where else can we go? This is the way the trail leads."

"The blue birds said that Charming was taken south, but we could travel north-west for a while, stay clear this area for a while, and then resume the trail. We'll have to send a message to Red." Her voice trailed off slowly as she tried to formulate the new plan. "Except…"

"Except _that _way goes straight through Ogre's Territory," Grumpy finished her train of thought. He spat, making his opinion of ogres well known.

Snow looked thoughtful. "It's risky, but it's doable. I've passed in Ogre's Territory before."

Grumpy spat again. "I don' like it Snow. I've heard that those things are monstrous."

"I know Grumpy, I've _seen_ them. But it's either that or we brave the Queen."

Grumpy looked pained as he mulled over their options. "I guess we'll have to try the ogres," he finally concluded.

When the moved again, it was with even more caution than before. Snow had a hard time picking up a trail because she was concentrating so hard on the noises around her. All her tracking lessons from Red came back and she whispered to the dwarf a few tips on how to step so that their boots left hardly any marks. At their pace, the transitions into ogre territory was hardly tangible because the forest suddenly seemed more overgrown with ironwood trees. Weaving branches formed an overlay above their heads, blocking out even more light. Uprooted trees and shattered old stumps started springing up, evidence of substantial damage from very large creatures. What was most noticeable was the air, it reeked of something dead and lay heavily on Snow's nostrils; there were no birds chirping or animals chattering. It was a deafening quiet.

They crossed a small clearing and came to the start of a bluff with rocks jutting outward, forming a haphazard staircase. Snow and Grumpy switched places as he had more experience working his way around rocks. They climbed to the top and struggled downward on the other side. Just as they reached the bottom of the bluff, Grumpy rounded a tree—and ran straight into the woman standing on the other side.

The dwarf fell back in surprise, grasping at the bark of the old ironwood tree to keep from falling to the ground. Snow did not like what they found. "_Baila_!" she said too loudly. "What are you doing here?! You were told to wait back at camp."

The other woman's dark eyes warily watched their shocked faces. "Your Highness, I…I had to start looking for myself. I had to see if I could find him."

"Baila I told you, we would find Tin." The dancer's husband had been missing for as long as Charming had. Red theorized that they had been together when Charming had been captured, but the blue birds had not reported any sign of the steadfast soldier.

Grumpy straightened his mud-stained dwarf's cloak. "This is no place for a woman with child," he blurted. "You need to go back. Now!"

Baila was already shaking her head as if she had anticipated this kind of reaction. "My husband is missing. Our child is coming in a few weeks and I will _not _have the baby growing up without a father." She tilted one her husband's modified crossbow in her small, delicate hands. The lethal weapon shined like a token. "I will be of help if the situation calls for a fight, Tin showed me how to use this."

Snow touched Baila's arm gently and softened her voice. "Baila, I understand how you feel, _believe me_ I do. But you're risking your life and that of your unborn child."

"I know that my lady," Baila said. "But I cannot just sit at camp, doing _nothing_."

Under his gruff breath, Grumpy grumbled something about true love turning everyone into naïve children as he waited for Snow's response. For once, the princess did not know how to give an order. She knew she had no choice; Baila would only slow them down and require extra protection, something they could not afford on this journey.

She chose her words carefully. "Baila…," she began, but then from the distant hills came the call of a wolf howl, long and plaintive. Snow's head jerked up worried, but then her face split into a grin. "It's Red." She shouldered past Grumpy, up onto a small boulder on the outcrop of the bluff they had just climbed. The dancer and the dwarf watched in amazement as the princess, the heir to the throne, knelt on the moss-covered rock and cocked her head upward, listening to the howl of the wolf.

"Red has a lead." When she finally spoke, her eyes were still on the horizon, in the direction of the howl. At one point in her life, the Princess Snow White would have said that all wolf howls sounded alike to her, but now, after several year of a close friendship with one, she could readily say otherwise.

"How do you know _that_? You speak wolf now?!" Grumpy sounded indignant.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud!" Snow turned and hissed out the command. She cocked her head again, the two continued to watch in amazement. Then, a worried look suddenly came to her. "Perhaps we should leave now," she said, her words a careful balance between a statement and a request.

"Uh uh…no way! Not until we send this one home." Grumpy scowled at the taller dark woman next to him. "You're naïve sentiments are going to get all of us killed…"

"Grumpy! We have to go now!" Snow had slid of the rock and now started leading the two of them away. Something in Red's last message had unnerved her. Something very very bad.

"I'm not going anywhere with this extra _baggage_…"

A dark outline suddenly went flashing over their heads and then something like a small boom resounded just on the other side of the bluff. The force of the crash was so much that the three of them were shaken off-balance and Baila sat down hard on the forest floor, her dress and hair askew. Snow quickly helped her up. A large _whoosh _of air came around the natural structure, as if small gale had been pushed towards them. Snow heard a few grunts, like those of a wild boar, and smelled something like smoldering charcoal on the dank breeze.

"I was afraid of that," she said. The rumbling and grunting started to grow louder.

"It isn't what I think it is?" Grumpy squeezed his pick ax. "Ogres?"

"No, it's worse…" Snow answered. "I think it might be a…" She didn't have time to finish the statement. They all turned suddenly at a roaring sound directly behind them. In the dark expansion of the forest, just in the distance, they saw an immense column of moving figures, pale and haggard in the blackness, and headed right for them. The fiends carried immense clubs of felled oak limbs and their wrinkled, mottled skin was peppered with piercings, battle scars, and crude tattoos. Right at that moment, their heads swiveled round to zero into the directions of the boom from the sky and the small group of humans right next to it.

"Ogres!" Grumpy chose that time to point out the obvious with a shout.

"Run!" Snow yelled.

As the figures fled into the night, the beast on top of the bluff watched the three of them with interested eyes until it also spotted the ogres. And then, it pitched itself forward, tucking the scaly wings close to its body for a strong, silent dive, plummeting towards its targets.

…

When the evening had come, they reached the town of Havenward. The town was little more than a couple of ramshackle structures leaning against moss-covered stones the size of houses. None of the houses looked to be occupied at this late hour, but the two-story building set at the center of the town had lights in its windows and the sounds of loud voices inside. Its thatched roof smelled moldy and there appeared to be piles of refuse leaning against the structure, but it was there that they might find some answers.

"Shall we go in?" Happy the dwarf asked as he fingered his ax. "This is a dangerous place for the likes of us."

Red kept her narrowed eyes on the building. "Not just yet. I have a feeling we will not need to wait long."

The dwarf wondered what the wolf-woman meant by that, but did not ask anything.

Inside, the talking and the arguing trailed to a dull buzz for the woman sitting at the bar, nursing her third mug of ale. The place was the dingiest dive in all the land, but Goldilocks was not about to leave her target. Amongst the tables arranged in a haphazard array on the straw-covered tavern floor was the man she was looking for, the one whom she had followed just as the wolf and the dwarf had followed her here.

She pretended to swallow the last of her drink and ordered yet another. The men around here were dangerous and rough. All were bigger than her, so it would not do to be drunk as a skunk in a place like this.

The stout man she had eyes for rose unsteadily to his feet and labored to find the exit. Goldie took a real gulp of her drink this time, and slid off the barstool to follow.

She was rudely interrupted by a big man with stringy long hair and mean eyes that were too close together. He had moved to stand right in front of her, his hand on his knife-handle and his dirty face flushed with all of the drinks he'd had.

"Anything I can do for you lady?" he said. "I bet I could make you satisfied in no time at all. Whadoya say gorgeous?" He rolled a filthy toothpick in his mouth with his tongue, looking at her breasts the whole time.

Goldie locked a hateful stare with the stranger for only one second and then headed out the door, a different one than her target. The man stared after her and then threw his shaggy head back in a laugh. The whole room burst with hollering when his cronies joined in.

Outside, the man she had followed was emptying his bladder along the side another building. His clean-shaven head was tilted back in relish so he did not notice the woman approaching from behind, that is, until his head was slammed mercilessly into the wooden frame of the structure. With his hands elsewhere, the soldier did not have time to counterattack as the blonde shoved him into the frame and held his throat tight in her hand, squeezing hard.

"I want what was promised to me you bastard!" she hissed. One of her daggers came out, sending a distinctive ring of steel into the dark alleyway. With the tip pressed firmly into the man's muscular neck, Goldie let her rage course through her, making her words more sinister. "I delivered the goods, and now I want the reward. _No one _steals from me!"

The threat did not have the desired effect. "You dumb blonde!" the man sneered. "You're dead now, the king will not…"

"The king is not here you _imbecile_," she cut him off. "It's just you and me darlin'." She increased the pressure of her dagger, allowing a thin trickle of red blood to fall down the man's neck.

The soldier of King George spread his hands wide in an innocent-enough gesture. "Not sure I can help you out there. The king does not listen to me anymore than he does his own counselors."

Goldie regarded her prisoner with icy blue eyes. "No, but perhaps your corpse will serve a purpose as a warning."

"Not if _they_ have anything to say about it."

Even as she kept her dagger on his throat, Goldie spun on her heels and saw what the drunkard meant. Spread out in the long dark alley was a mob of about a dozen men, most carrying swords, axes, and pikes. More soldiers appeared further down the alley, their chainmail gleaming in the lamplight of the inn and their hard eyes staring her down. They all looked to be in too good of a mood, their faces smirking at her. Damn! She cursed her own thoughtlessness and her own passionate rage that had caused her to overlook the obvious caution of checking for other enemies.

Her prisoner's face had brightened. "As I was saying…dumb move girly!"

For the briefest of moments, Goldie tried to gain the upper hand again. Like a cat, she spun around the man she had interrogated and used his body as a shield while keep her dagger on his throat. She angled them both to walk away, but it was no use, the other soldiers were closing in on her in a half-circle format.

"Get back! Or I will cut his throat," she said boldly. Keeping her prisoner upright and steady was taking too much effort and it started to wear her out. The men continued to approach so she pressed her knife in harder. The mob glanced at each other, some snickering, some making crude comments about her under their breaths. Goldie stood her ground, knowing that if she tried anything now, it would lead to her death. After a few eternal seconds had passed, the mob stepped forward some more.

Goldie tried one more time. "I'm not kidding!"

Wonder of wonders, a voice answered, but it did not come from in front of her. It came from the left as two figures, one tall and one short, came around the corner from their hiding place further in the alley. "They know that, they just don't care."

The soldier's closest to Goldie charged, swinging his sword as he came at her. Goldie's dagger flashed through the air, burying itself into the man's chest. But even as he fell back, more started coming towards her. From the back, the two strange figures came forward too, but they had a different target altogether.

A soldier leapt out at Red, she narrowly escaped the sweep of his sword. After she kicked him, he landed face-first in the mud but sprang back to his feet with surprising quickness. Happy the dwarf dispatched him with a quick tap of his axe handle on the head, the man was out cold. Goldie was fighting two men at once, using her fencing rapier and her long knife, but she was soon overpowered and backed up into the wall. A powerful forward kick knocked one of them aside. He stumbled but then seeing Red come at him fast, he brought his sword up in a defensive stance, his hard muscles practically steaming with exertion. The woman in red was too fast for him; she simply pushed his wrist away and gave him a hard box on his right ear, sending a small boom into the delicate eardrum and incapacitating the huge thug.

Red gained the last of the open ground to the blonde woman, but found a ring of soldiers an impenetrable wall of defense. She dodged this way and that, trying to reach Goldilocks. She snatched glimpses of Happy as he battled his way in too, his axe swinging as deftly as a soldier swings his sword.

With a start, she saw the knife slashing through the air as the blonde tried to cut her. She dodged the slash and caught the other woman's throat with her left hand. "I'm trying to _help _you!" she hissed, furious at the attack.

The confused expression on the blonde only fueled Red's frustration. With all her strength, she shoved her further down the alley, away from the battle they could not possibly hope to win. "Run!" she called out, hoping the dwarf heard her.

Arms flinging sideways, Goldilocks managed to find her balanced again and started pelting down the opening that Red had shoved her into. Somehow, they found a small, brief gap in the bordered alleyway and slipped through. Without hesitating, another person, slightly shorter, dove through as well, barely managing to bring his axe along with.

"Hurry!" Red yelled.

Grinding her teeth with the effort, Goldilocks ran and ran. This was worse than the time she had run from that haunted cottage with its horrible creatures. The other woman was right behind her, urging her to go faster still. Strange, usually she could outrun even the swiftest of opponents. The blonde doubled the pumping in her legs, turned a few alleys, leaped over a fence, and was soon out in the open square at the very edge of the village.

Wind made a few shutters bang open and shut as she made her way across the open deserted town square. Goldie watched the streets carefully, intent on not being surprised again by that strange woman in red and her odd-looking short friend. She didn't like that she had been interrupted in her attempt to take what was rightfully hers, but she would find a way to get it, and then she would insure that the king who had cheated her would suffer. Badly. The night was wearing on and her time was short. Time to move again.

After crossing the length of the courtyard, two figures sprang out of the shadows in front of her. With preternatural speed, Goldie withdrew one of her many knives and let it fly. The taller figure simply turned her shoulders, allowing the weapon to slide harmlessly past her.

"Take it easy ma'am, we're friends," the shorter man with the auburn beard and bright, friendly eyes said.

The woman just glared at him, obviously not believing a word. "And just _who _are you?" she hissed at the odd pair.

"_We _are the ones that just saved your _life_," the tall woman in the red dress answered, just as strongly and with a hint of contempt. She obviously took the knife-throwing attempt very seriously.

"I could have handled it."

The dwarf smiled. "That was too many for you to handle alone ma'am," he spoke politely.

Goldie was taken aback by the dwarfs unhindered politeness and good-nature, despite the alley fight they had all just been in. "Yes well…if you do not get out of my way, _right now_, I will more than handle the both of you."

Somewhat to her surprise, when she turned and tried to stalk away, the strange couple had moved to block her way again. "We understand your suspicions ma'am," the dwarf said with crystalline politeness. "But we need information and you are the one who can supply it. We are far more reasonable than those mercenaries we just evaded."

"And I have nearly _no_ reason at this moment," she spat at him.

Goldie was about to draw her weapon, really show the short, annoying man what she was capable of, when the tall woman in the red dress stepped forward and stayed her wrist. The stranger moved at an incredible speed, almost unnatural, and Goldie was too shocked to quickly counter. She was badly surprised and it made her unreasonably upset.

"How _dare_ you! I don't care what you did back there, I'll not be…" then she caught sight of something. Something that made her, if it was possible, even more unnerved. The strange woman's eyes were reflecting the light of the public torches, lit for the purpose of public wanderers, and were shining with animal-like intensity.

Goldie shrieked and clawed her wrist away. "Get you _filthy _hands off of me you _dirty_ animal!"

Red did not try to hold on, she allowed the blonde's wrist to slide out of her hand. Betraying her anger, she plunged into her questioning. "You delivered a man to the court of King George. A man that you took from the Enchanted Forest. What _happened_ to him?"

"I am not telling you _squat _she–wolf!" Goldie spat. "Filthy monster! Freak of nature!"

Red drew a deep breath, stilling her face just as she had taught herself to do. Insults directed at her true nature did not carry as much merit as they used to. She knew who she was and she was not ashamed of herself; not a monster, just different. What she needed to know about Charming's whereabouts was too important to let such petty, hysterical blonde bounty hunters rile her up.

"The man that you delivered, what happened to him?" she repeated the question. "Was he taken to the dungeons?"

The blonde and the brunette looked to be in a glaring contest, each glowering at each other, practically ignoring the shorter man who stood beside them. Happy was getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation. It was unnecessary confrontation, a fight that would lead nowhere. As the stable, middle-born foundation of his dwarf family, Happy was always the one to see that others did not lose their tempers and found resolution to their problems without arguments. His unswerving optimism, good-nature, and unhindered belief in the good of people were always put to good use when he attempted to help others overcome their differences.

And now, it looked like he could use all the skills he had.

He stepped slowly towards the tall blonde. "Take it easy ma'am, we are not here to argue. We just want the information."

He was ignored, by both women. He sensed that this was a private battle, that for some reason the two women had made the other a personal insult and he guessed why immediately. Goldilocks _did_ have a reputation, a personal vendetta against the fur folk stemmed from her traumatic childhood experience. And Red…well, he did not blame her one bit.

"I will _not _be held up by a half-man and his furry companion. You both better get your sorry carcasses out of here before I…"

"We'll pay you ma'am. In diamonds."

That perked the bounty hunter's ears up. Diamonds? The most precious substance in all the realms?

She jutted her pointy chin at the short man. "You serious _dwarf_?"

For an answer, Happy brought out of his pocket a small, lumpy pouch tied with a leather drawstring. He loosed the string and allowed some of the contents to spill into his calloused, hard-working dwarf hands. Glittering precious stones, some the size of pigeon eggs, shone their brilliance in the dismal lighting of the town's square.

Goldilock's eyes lit up greedily. She stared to slowly reach for the bounty when the dwarf fingers closed over them. "Information first, please ma'am. And then, your reward."

The icy glare that the woman shot at him made Happy want to cringe and almost caused his unwavering smile to disappear, but he maintained himself. Always like a gentlemen.

"I don't know what happened to your precious so-called prince." Goldi shrugged her shoulders. "I was granted an audience with the king, I showed him the goods, he tried to kill me, and then I left. End of story."

"King George tried to kill you?" Red asked. "After you just delivered one of the most wanted men in his kingdom?"

"Well _wolfie_, it stands to reason that the cheap bastard did not want to fork up the bounty money I was promised," Goldie said, glaring. "The idiot thought he could just slay me and be done with it. Goldie's momma didn' raise no fool!"

"What happened ma'am?" Happy asked.

Goldilocks' glare did not falter. "I brought the prince to the king's court. I showed that bastard the goods and demanded by bounty. Next thing I know, the doors were bolted, the windows secured, and I was surrounded. I managed to escape by slicing myself through the first wave and then causing a distraction using…"

"What happened to Dav…Jam…the prince?!" Red demanded, not at all interested in how the bounty hunter escaped.

"Most likely he was taken to the dungeons where he now awaits his execution." Goldilocks rolled her gorgeous eyes. "Wouldn't want to be his sorry ass right about now."

…

After about ten terrifying minutes of hurried paces, the trio found themselves in an overgrowth of the forest, the sky completely obscured by overarching tree limbs and moss-covered vines. Sparing a glance behind them, Snow instinctively placed herself between their pursuers and themselves, her sword drawn as she cautiously kept the pace. While they seemed to have evaded the ogres for now, she was not sure about the other thing that was pursuing them.

"It's clear for now," Grumpy announced quietly as he helped Baila settled on a boulder for a rest.

Once they stopped, Snow was able to really assess their surroundings, "Where did they go?'

His dark eyes still scanning the forest, Grumpy answered, "No idea, but I think our best bet is to keep moving. Ogres can smell as well as wolves can and I don't think that we will…"

Baila let out a loud cry and clutched her swollen belly.

"Baila please," Snow quickly sheathed her sword and knelt next to the woman. "We need to stay quiet. Ogres hunt by sound and if we make noise…"

"The baby!" Baila's eyes were large saucers of white. "The baby is coming _now_."

"What?!" Grumpy groaned. "Now? Right now?"

It took everything Snow had not to panic. While she cursed herself for being so thoughtless towards the heavily-pregnant woman, she knew that simply lamenting about it would do more harm than good. This was the worst possible time and place for this, Snow thought. Out in the open, ogres all around, not to mention the other _thing_. Snow halted her train of thought and quickly started looking around, even more intently this time.

"There is an old shelter of mine, not far from her, we can get there soon," she informed the two, eager to get out of the open area. "Hurry!"

That said, Grumpy quickly stooped and clumsily helped Baila to her feet. The woman groaned again, but gritted her teeth in an attempt to stay as quiet as possible. Snow had to admire her for that.

The three made their way, clumsily and noisily, through the underbrush towards their destination. They had nearly made it when they heard it, coming right towards the, the tell-tale sounds of stomping feet and breaking branches that could only be ogres on the march.

Snow and Grumpy exchanged panicked looks to convey a message of urgency, before quickly increasing their pace. Baila sweated and panted the whole way, breathing hard and not making a sound except to moan and gasp for air. Know they had only a few precious minutes, Snow pointed behind the dwarf to a tight cluster of foliage pilled in front of a small outcrop of a hill, thick with boulders and dirt clumps. The trio quickly shuffled in between the trees, skirting some overhanging roots that had started to seal of the entrance, and were suddenly in front of a natural, hollowed-out crevice that had served Snow as a shelter for a few weeks, back when she was an outlaw on the run from the queen.

Snow held the overhanging roots back and let the two others in. In the dark interior, she quickly lit an old hanging lantern, stashed there in case of emergencies. It was a tall cave, not very wide, but it was warm, dry, and most importantly, out of the sight of the ogres. There was a thin mat in the corner of an old deer hide and a small ring of stones that had once served as a pantry, but was now empty.

Quickly shouldering Baila's weight, Snow helped the woman settle onto the mat in the corner, being as gentle as she possibly could. "It's alright, it's alright. We're going to be just fine. Everything is going to be…"

Baila's shriek interrupted Snow's reassurance.

"Lady relax!" Grumpy exclaimed. "It's just a contraction."

"No! Not that! That!" Baila let go of the dwarf's shoulder and pointed to the cave entrance.

A long muscular hand, grotesquely shaped with filthy claws for nails, was poking into the entrance. The ogre was too big to fit all the way in, thank gods, but it's groping would soon find them.

Quick as a flash, Grumpy swung his ax and brought it down onto the article with all his might. An earsplitting roar told the trio that his aim was true. The monster retreated, but Snow knew it would not be for long. Other ogres would come.

Snow went to shove past Grumpy as he had once done to her, but he blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out there to deal with them."

"Are you crazy? Those are ogres out there!"

"Yes Grumpy, I am well aware of that." She answered snarkily. "But this is a job for a good shot."

Grumpy narrowed his eyes. She was definitely forming some crazy idea, and he had a funny feeling he would not like it.

"We cannot fight them from here." She stated matter-of-factly. "I'll drive them off so we have a better chance of leaving these woods."

The dwarf gave her a clear "you're-outta-your-mind" look that made her realize just how crazy that sounded. Behind them, Baila gave another shout of pain. Grumpy glanced over Snow's shoulder worriedly.

"Grumpy." Snow placed a firm hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I need you to stay here and help deliver the baby."

If the dwarf's face was contorted with disbelief earlier, it was nothing compared to his expressions now. "What!?" he practically shouted. "I don't know nothin' about bringin' babies Snow!"

"Shhh!" Snow hushed him. "Not so loud! The ogres." When the dwarf fell silent, it became clear. It was too quiet, something was not right. The sounds of the forest Snow had become accustomed to from the years she'd spent in the forest were gone. Something had spooked the entire woods. "I'll be back."

"What?!" Grumpy murmured furiously, not daring to make a louder sound.

"Stay here," Snow said in a hushed tone, her eyes still on the cave's exit. And then, she slipped out into the dangerous night.

Snow White took a couple of tentative steps forward. If the ogres were still around, it was best to stay close to the cover of the trees. She slipped the yew bow off her back and her hands silently and efficiently knocked a thin arrow into the weapon. Snow took more steps forward and turned away from the safety of the protected site of the mountain of rock rubble. As soon as she had, she heard the roar.

Snow spun around on her heels just in time to see the dingy, grotesque creature burst into the clearing, flaying its limbs every which way. She felt her heart speed up. The angry beady eyes swirled blindly but the creatures ears were locked onto its target for it fixed its face in the direction that Snow was in. The beast straightened up and let out a roar that Snow could feel resounding in her own throat.

With all the strength she could possibly muster in her arms, Snow eased her bow up and sent the missile flying. Her aim was true, the shaft buried itself into the eye socket of the ogre. Unfortunately, the creature made yet another earth-shattering noise, likely alerting every ogre within 20 miles of their presence. Attempting to fight them all of would guarantee her a horrible death, not to mention her friends as well. At least the first ogre was down, falling right in front of Snow like a deranged sack of potatoes that happened to weight half a ton.

Snow felt the tremble of the earth from the next group of ogres that were coming. She might have realized there would be more; this _was_ ogre's territory. She quickly yanked another arrow out of her quiver, at the same time shouting, "Over here!" She launched herself off the small hillock descending into a natural ditch beneath her. She sprinted away, bow still drawn, until she reached higher ground. She risked a glance behind her and saw the trio of ogres following her lead, insuring that her friends were safe. "Come on!"

All too soon, the ogres joined her on the mesa overlooking the decimated valley of their territory. What a disastrous idea this had been. Coming here into ogres territory. How on earth was she going to get out of this so she could rescue her Prince Charming?

"Come on slow pokes!" she taunted, hoping to draw them still further away before she found a more defensible position.

The massive chest of one of the ogres heaved as it took the insult personally. It grabbed a small boulder that had rolled loose from the heap of rubble and hurled it in her direction. Snow just barely slid out of the way and broke into a run.

"That all you got?!" Snow reached the high oak and began climbing up; practically sprinting to the upper level of the tree, well beyond the ogres' high reach. The oak sat on a hill, with a good view of the valley down below, and from her vantage point she could see the troop of ogres perfectly. Once up high enough, she juddered her gaze back down at the ogres. They did not seem to be aware that she had suddenly changes tactics, that she was now above rather than below them. Snow wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. The beasts were now swiveling their heads around, trying to find her by sound where they could not see her with their eyes.

Good, she thought to herself. Slowly, carefully, she aimed her arrow. At that exact moment, a night owl sprang out from inside the rotted, hollowed-out midsection of the ancient tree she had chosen as her defense point. The creature of night, completely disgruntled at all of the noise and fuss being made outside of its nest, was not in the mood for company. It took off on its huge wings, hooting loudly with an annoyed-clack of its beak that Snow knew was directed towards her. The owl's sudden take off caused several branches to snap and hurl downward, making enough noise to wake the dead. Snow looked on, dumbfounded, as every single one of the ogres whipped around and locked their ears onto the tree where she was now perched. The one that had thrown the rock at her earlier, the insulted one, was the first to charge forward in the direction it knew its prey was in.

Before Snow could react, the ogre arched forward towards her tree and startled grappling with the lower branches, trying to shake her out. The jolt of the tree was too much and she lost her aim completely. Snow hurriedly re-aimed, but even she knew it was hopeless; one bow against a group of ogres who now knew exactly where she was. She was about ready to take her chance, to try and drive them back with careful aims, when something made her freeze in disbelief.

An explosion ripped through the air, throwing everything back with a wave of wind and heat. Blue flames danced along the grounds, carving an eerie ring around the group of ogres, as if it had a mind of its own. The one that had started to shake the tree gave a sudden cry as the ring of fire cut into its legs.

Snow gripped the branch as she fought to keep away from the searing flames and the ogres, but froze as a new sound filled the forest. A primal roar, unlike any she had ever heard before cut through the bellowing of the ogres, forcing the blind creatures to spin around in confusion. The sound rattled Snow's bones and filled the air like the howl of a wolf, but seemed to carry on like the cry of a great cat.

A sudden jerk of the tree broke Snow White from her stupor as the ogre returned to its attempt at shaking her from her perch. Just as it reached a meaty hand upward, a large shadow passed over the tree and crashed into the ogre's head. With movements too swift to be real, the shadow swung at the ogre's blind eyes and sprang from it like it was a board. The ogre crash landed to the ground and did not get up.

The rest of the ogres bellowed war cries and charged in the direction of their fallen brother. The dark silhouette sprang away from the group and roared, causing them to falter in their charge and crash into each other. Light from the flames danced off the shadow's form, allowing Snow White a glimpse of glossy black scales, aquamarine markings, a proud head, and wicked horns.

A dragon.

Infuriated, the ogres roared and raced at the dragon, their pale limbs billowing as they skimmed across the ground, some stumbling as they went. With a guttural growl deep in its throat, the dragon just crouched low to the ground; it appeared to be waiting. The second the group was upon it, the dragon rose up in a flurry of dirt and leaves, and met the ogres with a crash. Standing on its hind legs, the black/blue creature lashed out with its fangs and claws, ripping into the ogres' blindly exposed eyes.

An ogre suddenly appeared behind the dragon and kicked hard onto the middle of the dragon's back. Howling in fury, the dragon fell to the side, only to roll away as the ogre brought down a foot. A long thin tail shot out and sank into the back of the ogre's leg, earning a cry of anguish from the beast. The dragon shot from the ground and ran between the ogre's legs, tripping it as it yanked its tail out. The ogre fell to the ground and writhed as it pawed at the small hole in its leg. Others tripped over the squirming body as they lunged clumsily for the dragon, but the creature was too fast, leaping from place to place like a tiger on a ring of stools.

So intent were the ogres on the dragon that Snow's arrows descended onto their backs unopposed. She was not sure why, but she carefully aimed so that she did not hit the dragon, at any rate it was moving too fast to hit. Before the beasts had a change to realize the new threat, Snow had taken down two. The death howls that thundered into the cold night air hurt her ears.

Grunting with the effort of shooting, Snow continued to watch the panther-like dragon with a mix of confusion and awe. She had heard stories of the merciless beasts and their strange ways, not to mention the one Charming had slain, but this was the first time she'd ever heard of a dragon _saving_ someone. Suddenly, the forest around her jerked as an ogre was tossed head-on into her tree. Snow landed feet-first onto the ground, the impact driving the wind from her lungs, but otherwise she was unhurt. Blinking in confusion, she looked up from her position to see the ogre standing above her, its fists raised high.

A stream of blue flames exploded onto the back of the ogre's head as the dragon leapt on it with an ear-splitting roar, aqua-blue eyes blazing with fury. The ogre crashed to the ground, fighting against the smaller creature on its back, but in vain. The dragon pulled back its head and, in a flash, sank its fangs deep into the ogre's throat.

Snow gasped as the dragon ripped the head to the side and snarled, blue eyes flashing with bloodlust as red dripped from its jaws. Remembering her bow, the princess grasped an arrow and notched it in place, aiming the point at the dragon's exposed side. The dragon turned and roared, but its eyes were not on her. Flinging aside the limp, headless ogre carcass, the dragon shot clear over Snow. Swift strokes of the scaly wings lifted the creature just barely over her head. Confused, she spun on her heels to see the remaining ogres running from the forest with the dragon right behind them. The ogres leaped through the wall of flames and the dragon finally slid to a stop, roaring one last time for good measure.

A deep, satisfied purling gurgle rumbled in the dragon's throat as it slowly turned it head to survey the forest around it. Lifting a paw, the dragon waved at the flames and watched the remaining blue fire drift into its outstretched claw and vanish. Sinister-looking fangs flashed in the dark as the dragon grinned with satisfaction, only to drop the smile at the sound of a bowstring pulled taunt behind it.

"Who are you?" Snow whispered to herself, the arrow pointed directly at the dragon's head as it turned to face her.

The glossy black head tilted to the side as the dragon's eyes met Snow White's, it's aqua-blue orbs boring into her own forest-green. Eyebrows as wide as spade handles drew together as the beast frowned down at the princess. It shrugged, looking perplexed and, for a brief moment, Snow felt a slight pressure in her head.

_Now this is interesting,_ a decidedly female voice echoed in her ears, almost causing her to drop the arrow. _Instead of the princess needing to be rescued from the clutches of the evil dragon, the dragon is the one who saves the princess._ One scaly eyebrow quirked, giving the dragon an almost human-like look of irony. _Only to find the princess is ready to shoot it in the head like a common deer.  
_  
Snow stared at the creature for what felt like an eternity, not knowing what to make of all of this. Now that it was standing still, she was able to get a better look at it. As she had seen, glossy black scales covered the dragon's entire body, decorated with strange aqua-blue markings that looked like flames. Two horns curved up from the back of its head, making way for a line of jagged spikes to trail down its spine to the end of its wiry tail. A gleam at the tip caught Snow's eye and she saw a small needle-point claw at the end. Two leathery wings where tucked firmly against the dragon's back, though one was slightly crooked. Possibly from the ogre's attack, she thought. The dragon's body held the shape of a large cat, much like a panther, and stood close to seven feet tall.

"Who are you?" She repeated, her voice a tad more steady now that the tension in the air was gone.

The dragon, the gleam back in its eyes, came closer, to within a few feet. Its pointy ears swiveled upward and a long glossy tongue suddenly snaked out, making an inspection of Snow's body, as if to assure itself that she was unhurt. Some instinct told Snow to stay as still as possible. Finally, after the tongue had raked her body up and down, the dragon let out a gurgling purr that seemed to speak of some relief, whether from the fact that she was unhurt or that she would be very satisfying to eat, Snow was not sure. She kept her weapon drawn and raised it a little higher.

_Oh I am so scared! _The dragon shuddered and gave a mock gasp. _Oh please, please princess, do not shoot me with your mighty arrow. _The creature seemed to now resort to sarcasm, the voice in Snow's ears practically dripped with it. It made a smoky rumbley sound that Snow knew was laughter and smiled, showing the full length of bloody fangs. The sight made her gasp. _Perhaps you will be very sweet to eat. Normally princesses are spoiled rotten to the core, but you have more spirit in you. Shall I have a taste?_ The long forked tongue snaked out again, slurping over the wicked-sharp fangs with an obviously exaggerated smack.

Snow tried to think of a stall, to get herself out of this. The dragon smiled at Snow White again, adding a sudden small flap of its wings. Unable to help herself, Snow staggered back a step. She was starting to understand that this dragon was different from those that were normally a threat, but her instinctive cautions still overruled that new reasoning.

"Please wait! Before you eat me, may I just say something?" The dragon snorted, but nodded its head. "You are so beautiful. I did not know dragons can be as remarkable as you."

It was true. Except for Ariel's tail, Snow had never seen such a perfect blending of stunning colors in such a large scaly mass before. The glossy sheath of the dragon's flesh, the way that it reflected off the moonlight, it was truly amazing.

The dragon blinked down at Snow, surprised, then threw its head back and roared with laughter. The smaller scales on its throat vibrated and its sides heaved. _You are an odd one, Princess Snow White. I have never had anyone tell me such things before. Now, how shall I eat you? Raw or cooked? _

"Is that why you saved me? So that you could eat me?"

_Maybe…and maybe not, princess._ Those piercing aquamarine eyes came close to her face, the ears swiveled forward again.

"Well…then please, tell me why." Unconsciously, Snow relinquished the hold on her arrow and allowed the weapon to drop, no longer aiming it at the creature. "Why did you help me?"

The creature gave a snort, backed away a little, and peered down at Snow intently. Its tail swiveled about, knocking into a few trees and its wings folded tightly into itself. Snow waited for the answer. _As tasty a treat as you might be princess that is not the main reason why. I have a…proposition for you. _One scaly arm came up and the dragon tapped its wicked sharp teeth with a claw, deep in thought. _If I were permitted to join your cause, fight against the tyrants of the kingdom, I…might consider postponing our little dinner…arrangement. _The head snaked its way closer to her again. _At least, until the kingdom is in your hands again princess._

Snow sagged with heady relief. So this was why the dragon had approached her; she un-knocked her arrow and approached the towering beast, still a little cautious. "And after that, I suppose I am fair game?" Snow could not help but quip.

The dragon smiled again. _That's the spirit princess. _

Snow found herself smiling too. She was starting to like this dragon, despite the uncertainty she felt about its need to continue to tease about eating her. But still, this sounded suspicious. "Why would someone as proud and regal as you seem to be want to help take back the kingdom; to subject yourself to danger for the cause of a human?"

The dragon snarled. Snow jumped and almost re-aimed her weapon before she realized, the dragon was not directed its show of anger towards her. It was a display of frustration, of grief, Snow realized. Snow did not know if a dragon could look mournful, but this one certainly seemed to be.

The head swung around, fixing the dark tree line with an angry, impatient glare. _This is _not_ for your precious cause princess. I care nothing for the exploits of human rulers. However…unlike men, dragons have family honor and the one who stole that honor from me, who murdered my father when I was but a young one, is the one I am after. _With a silent opening of her wings, the being gently lowered herself until her body was level with Snow, and lowered her neck so as to peer directly into Snow's eyes. _I am after King George. _Pure hatred filled those beautiful reptilian eyes.

Snow felt her heart lurch at those words. "King George…killed your father?"

The dragon watched her in silence for a while, wings still extended. _You are…saddened by this? You, a human?_

"Of course," Snow's voice was quiet with a mournful memory of her own. "I lost my own father when I was very young." She looked into those big aquamarine eyes. "I am very sorry. I really am"

The dragon shook its head. _You are strange, princess. Humans always try to kill dragons, but you are the first who has ever felt sorry for one. For any reason._ The tone of its voice changed. _Do we have a deal or not? I still would not mind eating you right now. _

Snow straightened herself up, her diplomatic-mode overtaking the earlier, emotional turmoil she had been in. "It's a bargain. You help my friends and I take back the kingdom, and you get a chance at King George." Before even thinking about it, Snow stuck out her arm with her hand extended. The dragon peered down at it, completely baffled.

"Oh, um…humans usually shake hands when an agreement is made. It's a show of trust and loyalty towards each other." Snow was already wishing she had not done it. "But…if you'd rather not, I completely understand…"

_No, it's well. I am embarrassed to admit, I did not expect this kind of…civility from a human, much less a princess. _The scaly arm suddenly came forward and then, surprisingly gently, the dragon completely enveloped her hand in a powerful, rock-hard muscular grip. She could not even move her arm to complete the shake, it was completely encased in scales and claws. Snow could never have imagined doing something like this in her wildest dreams. She had a diverse group in her army, but she could not help grinning at the very idea of having a dragon as an ally. She shook her head in amazement. This would surely turn the tide of the war.

I am going to have to tell Charming about this, Snow thought. Oh gods! Charming! How could she have forgotten all of that? Grumpy and Baila in the cave…the rescue mission to save her true love…

_My name is Darya. _The dragon spoke up again, interrupting Snow's thoughts. The fearsome but fantastical creature smiled once more, but Snow thought it was a very beautiful smile now, razor-sharp fangs and everything.

"I am honored to meet you Darya." Snow took a claw in her hand. "Come inside please. There are some people I want you to meet."

...

**Note: This chapter was co-authored by Silver Wolf 626. Many many thanks my friend for letting me borrow your character Darya, the beautiful dragon. I had a great time writing this action-packed chapter!**


	6. Messages, dragons, and mice

**A Mermaid's Tail**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its fabulous characters. All recognizable players, dialogue, and/or magic spells belong to ABC and Disney. **

**...**

**Messages, dragons, and mice**

David paced back and forth in his old room, his concerns and frustrations rising with each stride.

At first, he had been just as surprised as the blonde bounty hunter when he was not killed then and there in the great hall. But as he was cordially escorted away, he remembered George's marriage deal with King Midas. He knew his adopted father's kingdom was in financial crisis because of a trade block with Queen Regina, something completely unexpected given their recent alliance, so perhaps he was worth more alive than dead to George. The cruel king obviously had to maintain the appearance that David was still is son, James, or else it would look extremely suspicious to his financier and ally, King Midas. David could think of no other reason to explain why he was now inside his old room at the palace and not in the deepest, darkest dungeon of the castle.

As more guards escorted him into the gathering hall inside, David noticed two men already waiting there, hands clasped behind their backs. They wore the armor of King George. He swept his gaze over the men, noticing that they did not seem particularily aggresive or hostile towards him. The men stood, relaxed, with their hands clasped behind their backs, one on each side of the door's threshold. They seemed to match in girth and solidity the large pillars of the palace. Their eyes were not relaxed however, they constantly darted this way and that, surveying the hallway and its alcoves for trouble. David quickly dismissed any idea of sneaking past these two watch dogs; the two men stood rooted like twin oaks.

"Prince James." They both saluted him with a fist to the heart and a nod of the head as he approached. The dark leather straps, plates of armor, and belts of swords fitted over them like a second skin and the contours of their muscles were very noticeable.

From what he had been told, David sensed that his brother James would have been able to get information out of his men, simply by asking. So he pressed his only advantage, his supposed authority. "Good evening gentlemen."

"Glad to see you back again Your Highness," one of the guards said. "Your father was extremely worried."

"Thank you." David replied. He hadn't had a specific plan about what to talk about with these huge, heavily-armed men, but he decided to inquire for information. "It's good to be back but I am curious, I thought that I might seen my father by now. Do you know where he is?"

"He is away at the stronghold of King Midas, discussing the terms of the engagement and how the troops are to be partitioned. Your father told the Royal Guard that if you were discovered, you were to be protected in the castle until he arrives," the second one said in a voice like a rumbling mountain.

David nodded, admiring King George's resourcefulness. He was clever to have come up with this ruse, to have spread a lie amongst his men that he was acting in the best interest of his "son".

"Oh I see. Thank you," he said. The he crossed his arms over his chest, "and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We're your bodyguards, Your Highness," the first one said, seeming to think that would be explanation enough. Then, noting David's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "In case an attack is made on you during this time of war. Your father ordered that we escort you to your chambers and stand watch outside."

"Right," David relented as he cocked his head. "Of course." His adapted father seemed to have accounted for everything; what better way to ensure he did not escape again except keep him under watchful eyes at all times. "And when will my father arrive?" He needed to know how soon he had to get out of here.

"He was sent word when you were brought here. He should reach us by a fortnight," the first mountain of muscle replied.

"And am I supposed to stay in my chambers, guarded within the castle, until then?" David questioned indignantly.

"Of course, Your Highness." They looked perplexed at the question. "It is the safest place."

The three of them glided slowly up the many steps to his chambers. David had never liked the room. He guessed it was because he felt the presence of his dead twin brother in the room. It did not feel safe, no matter what the two men told him. Still, he had to maintain appearances. "Thank you gentlement, good night." David nodded before entering to his quarters. He could not help but notice the confused look they both gave him as he left, perhaps he should not be so polite next time?

Shutting the door, David sat down for the first time since he'd been abducted. He pinched the bridge of his nose agitatedly as his forehead wrinkled; he needed to think and try and reason a way out of here. King George obviously still wanted/needed him or at least wanted Midas to think that he was still under his house. What else could explain all of this? Based on what the guards had said it was clear that the King's guard were kept in the dark about the truth of David's departure and involvement with the rebellion. The situation was far worse than he had previously thought; David was sure that even if he could reach Midas, the king would have a hard time believing him when he said that he was not James.

He rose and paced towards the window. Outside, in the darkness, he could see many shadowy figures milling around. In the distance, on the hills surrounding the palace, campfires made the rolling hummocks looked like a reflection of the stars. David shuddered when he thought of the hundreds of men Midas could add to George's force. Frankly, the sooner he could leave this place, the better. He feared to think what kind of shape Snow's militia would be in if they were forced to face the combined armies of the kings.

David dearly wanted to flee from here, right back into Snow's arms, take her away where there was no more fighting and running from danger. Protect her from all harm. But he knew that making such a presumption was a way to ruin. Trying to leave now, when he was surrounded by eyes and ears on all sides, well it would do no good if he was caught. Right now, it was most important that he stay alive, get information to Snow that would help her prepare for a large army attack, and get the heck out of here.

Restlessly, David rubbed his bandages, trying hard to resist the urge to scratch. The wounds on his shoulders were taking a toll on him. Goldilocks had wrapped it on the way to the palace and a serving girl had treated it when he arrived but they still ached and sapped at his strength. Though he felt like a rat in a trap, he knew it would not do him any good to stay up the whole night pacing and fretting. He was exhausted and only wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep, but he knew that his racing troubled mind would likely keep him up all night. True to his prediction, he was only able to close his eyes for a few precious hours.

Later that evening, as he was redressing, David became aware of a new presence. He immediately dropped into a defensive crouch when someone opened the door.

Nothing could have surprised him more to see none other than the Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas and his former fiancée, standing at the threshold. She smiled pleasantly at him as she shut the door behind her. "Hello James, how is the uprising going?"

He unclenched his fist and rose to his feet. "You know about that?"

"Your father might have mine fooled but I am not as oblivious as people think. You and Snow have been at the forefront of this new rebellion, trying to take back the kingdom," she informed him in a very matter-of-fact voice.

"You're not going to turn me in?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not! After everything you did for Frederick, I would never do such a thing." Abigail smiled and her eyes got wistful as she thought of her own true love.

David's face lit up. "Frederick! How are you two…I mean have you…" David was not sure how to word the question.

She answered it for him. "We have not been married yet no. The situation is…complicated," Abigail said as she eased herself into a gilded chair that probably cost more than the entire contents of David' old cabin.

David was extremely confused, he'd assumed that after he had freed Frederick from his encasing of cursed gold that the two of them were just a step away from walking down the aisle. "What is the problem? Surely your father would not object to you marrying him, Frederick is a noble knight with an impressive history and a high ranking."

"Yes, but my father is also a man of his word and he considers it to be a stain on his honor if he were to knowingly break a marriage contract with an ally," Abigail looked up intently into this sky-blue eyes. "Especially one as powerful and influential as your father."

"Oh, I see." David awkwardly shifted his eyes away. "I'm sorry Princess," he said as heartily as he felt he could, trying to convey all of his sorrow for her. He felt for this woman, his former fiancée, because he himself knew of the frustration of being separated from your true love.

She brushed his pity off, steering them back to the matter at hand. "Which is why you and Snow's mission is of upmost importance."

"I beg your pardon?" David questioned. He was not sure he had heard her right.

"Well," the princess said as she traced the carvings of the chair she was in with her fingers, "_you_ of all people should understand my predicament. I cannot marry Frederick until my father has publically renounced the marriage contract, an official edict of sorts. Monarchs cannot simply go back on their word once contracts have been initiated, not even if…" she cocked her head at David," the subject of said contract calls of the wedding and runs away."

David smiled disarmingly.

"What Frederick and I need is a new ruler of the kingdom," Abigail continued. "If you and Snow were to replace King George, the contract would be nulled and my father would be able to approve the wedding and save face at the same time. But only if you take back the kingdom."

David was beginning to see her reasoning. "So, I take it you're not going to report me?"

"Of course not." She smiled sweetly "Frederick and I are going to help you."

This astonished him more than anything else she'd said, "What? You are? Abigail that is…" he could not even say it. Caught up in this mess as he was, getting kidnapped then held captive in this fortified stronghold, he had given up hope of finding a resourceful ally. Or even a way out. But hearing Princess Abigail's reassurances, how she and Frederick were willing to back him on this one, it could not have been at a better time. "That means more to me than you'll ever know," he said unable to stop grinning.

Abigail smiled coyly. "You're very good with words James. I hope this future bride of yours like men of elegant words." Her expression sobered. "You had better get some sleep, you look dead on your feet. We are not leaving until much later, when it is safer."

David shook his head. "Not yet. First, if we can manage a safe route, I need to send a letter."

A look of true concern crossed Abigail's light eyes. "Are you certain of that? It is a dangerous venture sending word to Snow. Someone might intercept it."

"Don't worry, this will not go directly to her," David reassured her. He rose and went over to the desk where he knew he would find pens and ink in a drawer. "If anyone were to read it, they would only see two acquaintances exchanging pleasantries, nothing more." He plopped down a blank scroll in a narrow vacant spot on the polished gilded surface of the desk. "For further safety, I will not mention you or Frederick at all."

"Oh." She still did not look convinced. "And who is this acquaintance? Someone trustworthy?"

David stared at the blank sheet of paper and tried to think how to word his plan. "Yes, yes she is," he said absentmindedly as he continued to think.

Abigail could tell that this was a trying on him so she rose from her chair. "Then I will leave you alone with your thoughts." She laid a gentle hand to his shoulder. "And James, don't worry. When this is all over, we both be free of not only of our enemies, but of all the hardships on the road to true love."

He nodded his assent but in his heart, he knew that love was never easy. At least, not the kind of love that he and Snow shared.

"Thank you. And Abigail, if you hear anything about the main army moving," David said, trying to hide his concern, "please come tell me."

After the woman had gone, David placed pen to paper and begin his message; an urgent, yet appropriately worded letter intent on conveying the situation. He was not concerned about his own circumstances, he had allies on the inside whom he could trust, so what he wanted to emphasize first and foremost was the bigger problem. Namely, the thousands upon thousands of soldiers he had seen camped outside the stronghold of the Hall. An entire standing army milling like ants outside of the high-peaked hill that was their headquarters. Far too many for their militia to face alone.

…

Snow led the dragon in a rambling descent down into the valley and towards the cave entrance. She paused at the doorway, the unmistakable bawl of a baby drifted through the narrow opening, and grinned at the wonder of it all.

"Grumpy, Baila, I'd like to introduce you to a new friend," Snow said in a deliberately calm voice as she pulled Darya into the cave behind her by a claw. The dragon ducked underneath the over-arching branches that formed the doorway, tightly folding in her wings, and scrunching up her shoulders to fit through, and then straightened up once she had cleared the small entranceway. She still had to stoop her head so that her horns still barely graced the tall cave's ceiling.

The dwarf shot to his feet, already swinging his ax up.

"Grumpy, put that down! You'll scare her," Snow scolded him like an angry mother.

"Me! Scare her!" Grumpy croaked in indignation. "What exactly do you think you're doing Snow?! Bringing that thing in here!"

Darya's thick scaly eyebrows drew into a frown as she eyed up and down the short man standing solidly in front of her. Snow felt the pressure in her inner ear again and the voice of the dragon spoke calmly. _If anything, _little man_, I am here to extend my hospitality since it seems that you three have decided to infringe upon my den. _Grumpy flinched and drew back; he had obviously heard the same voice. _As rude as you are, I will overlook that last insult, for the sake of hospitality. _

"No one means to insult you Darya," Snow reassured her new friend.

The dragon's scaly lips drew back into a smile once again but it seemed colder than the ones she had given Snow. Darya held a claw out and started across the cave room. Grumpy scrambled back a few steps and shook his ax at the beast.

"What is it doing that for? Is it hungry?"

Snow could not help but laugh at the sight, a tall regal-looking dragon extending her arm towards a cowering dwarf. "She wants a handshake Grumpy, that's all."

_It is a show of trust and agreement. _Darya looked coolly down at Grumpy. _Perhaps you have not heard of it? Such a rude little man as you are. I thought it only fitting since we are in agreement that you shall use my cave and I have decided not eat you. _

Grumpy harrumphed. "Well…I supposed it's alright." He peered up at the intimidating beast, scowling. "But since we are talking about trust and agreement I want you to know this _dragon_…one false move out of you and I will make you rue the day you were born, er…hatched." The dwarf spat into his hand and tried to squeeze the beast's claw in an effort at intimidation.

Darya smiled sweetly, allowing the dwarf to compress her claw, and then applied a slight pressure herself. The dwarf gasped at the feel of his hand being crushed and almost fell to his knees. _Now you are a brave, if not foolish one, dwarf man. I like you. _Darya let go and turned to Snow. _Imagine that! Two that I do not want to eat; my father would have been bitterly disappointed. _Oddly enough, the thought seemed to please the creature.

After pleasantries had been exchanged, Snow asked Darya to sit down. She squatted contently to the side and made a show of a disinterested face as Snow approached Baila, who had remained silent and observing during the whole exchange. Snow glanced into her arm. The thing was so tiny, she could hardly believe it was real. Apparently Grumpy had already bathed and blanketed the little one and it was now nestled safely in the arms of an exhausted, but very happy-looking, Baila.

There was a huge lump in Snow's throat. "She's beautiful," was the only thing she managed to say. It was true, the baby had dark fine hair, her father's light blue eyes, and a slightly lighter hue of skin tone than her mother's.

Baila smiled through her exhaustion. "Someday, I hope to teach her to dance like I can." She lifted her head and her grin grew as she watched Grumpy shuffle to the cave' entrance, guarding and watching. "He did a wonderful job Snow."

"Yes, dwarves are full of surprises." Snow lifted an eyebrow. "As are dragons apparently."

Darya got to her feet, stretching her wings a little, and shuffled over slowly. Her curiosity seemed to overcome her aloofness, her glowing blue eyes were bright and inquisitive, and the scaly lips drew back in a smile, exposing the prodigious fangs.

Baila's head shot up in alarm. She was clearly uneasy about the dragon, and not entirely confident in Snow's assurances that Darya would not hurt them. The lethal-looking smile did little to help. But the dragon seemed keenly interested in seeing the baby. Snow watched as Darya inched closer, turning her head, and making a cooing purr in her scaly throat.

_So that is what a human hatchling looks like._ The dragon addressed Snow and cocked her head to the other side. _How strange, it looks so…squishy. _

"My lady," Baila whispered as she leaned closer to Snow, "dragons are dangerous creatures. They are not pets and should not be trusted."

"Well this one is my friend Baila and she gave me her word that she would not hurt us. She helped drive off the ogres, so she is trustworthy."

Baila gave her a small unconvinced smile. "If you say so, Your Highness." Then her eyes widened in dismay. "She can't understand me, can she?"

_I can understand more than you think is possible. _Baila tightened her hold on her baby. Darya grinned again but had the foresight to keep her teeth covered this time. _However, I can understand your concern, being that your young one just hatched._ Darya gurgled pleasantly.

"Snow," Grumpy spoke up from the doorway, "we've got trouble."

Snow White quickly rose to her feet and joined the dwarf at the cave's entrance. "More ogres?" she asked fearing the worst.

"No, not exactly."

Snow joined Grumpy at the threshold and scanned the darkness of the trees. She heard it before she saw it, the tell-tale rustling and clinking of armored men making their way through the forest. Soldiers.

Snow and Grumpy looked at each other in alarm before they both decided to crouch down, knowing it was best to stay hidden before they knew what they were up against. The two of them waited anxiously as the raiding party drew closer and closer, rounding the bluff before stopping in full view of the dwarf and the princess, about 100 meters away. Though she could not see the entire party, by angling herself slightly to the west, Snow could clearly see how vast the group was and that they wore the golden-plated armor of King Midas.

Turning around to face the dragon, Snow very carefully mouthed, '_Soldiers_'. Darya nodded and began to contently lick one of her claws, keeping her glowing blue eyes to the outside at the same time. Snow turned to the entrance again.

This made no sense. Why would Midas be moving his men through the forest?

Before Snow could theorize further, two guards stepped away from the main party. They appeared to be setting up a perimeter for they walked a slow circle around the campgrounds, coming even closer to where the fugitives all hid. Miraculously, they stopped maybe 10 meters in front of the hidden cave's entrance. So close in fact, Snow could hear everything that they were saying.

"…second night in this ghastly forest," the first one was saying. "Ogres all around, wolves, trolls, and gods know what else. I still don't see why we are being called in."

"We've got orders mate," replied the second one. He scanned the woods with hooded eyes. "George is assembling his troops to crush the rebellion and have at it. Were you not listening when the announcers came this morning?"

"Yeah, but I still don't see why _we _were called in."

"Midas is an ally, George obviously wants to pull all his resources and obliterate every last one of those filthy vagabonds," the second one explained with a strained voice. He obviously was not taking well to his uninformed companion.

Both Snow and Grumpy started at that, listening even harder.

"Yeah, but Midas and George are not bonded yet. That prince fellow ran off before he could marry the rich bloke's daughter." He peered around then scoffed under his breath. "Any why wouldn't he? Who would want to marry that spoiled nag?"

His companion let out a sigh and lifted his eyes to the heavens, as if seeking patience. "Yes you numbskull but then he came _back _didn't he?"

The other one's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He came back! He's back in the palace, safe and sound from any harm. The marriage is going to happen, one way or another, unless Midas himself decrees otherwise. But before that, George is relying upon our help to see that this uprising is silenced. Put out of business. _Gone to the dogs_!" The guard explained with a strain in his voice. Then, he let out a frustrated humph and stalked away. His companion quickly joined him, still asking questions, but Snow could not hear the answers.

She didn't need to know more, she had heard enough.

Grumpy could not keep silent. "Damn," he cursed to himself as he turned away from the cave. "That king is more clever and ruthless than we thought. Arranging to have your prince captured so as to secure his alliance with Midas and use his resources to crush us."

With a cold fright, Snow realized the truth of it too. If George and Midas were to join forces, they would have no trouble subduing her smaller militia.

"Grumpy, Charming is out there all alone, right in the nest of vipers. He probably has no idea what is going on and the second he has served his purpose, George will have his head!"

Grumpy nodded grimly. "The guy's in deep trouble Snow, but so are we."

Snow knew he was right. There troops were still stationed in the vulnerable spot, not nearly fortified nor strong enough to take on the combined forces of George and Midas. "We have to warn the others, there is little time but if we move fast enough, we can overpower them."

Grumpy exploded. "What are you talking about? We have no troops! Just a group of mismatched dolts and this colorful flying thing with fangs!"

Darya rose from her crouch with a growl. Grumpy flinched.

Snow's voice was strong. "Be quiet, both of you. I need to think."

Grumpy glanced nervously from the dragon, back to her, and then to the dragon. "Sorry, no offense intended."

The dragon sank back down again, but not before glaring intently at the dwarf.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Baila had now joined them, holding her precious bundle in her arms. Her dark eyes peered into Snow. "These forces have not undone the alliances you have forged, nor unraveled the unity of our forces. Perhaps we have a chance now to bring accord once again, with the little time that we have, before the king's army presses their plans. With this new move, he has given us an opportunity to forge unity."

"What? What do you mean?" Snow asked.

Bail shot Darya a nervous look before continuing. "Delay may cost much so at this point, so perhaps if we make haste, join all our forces as one, under one command," Baila said, "it could be enough to stand against the king's armies."

"And perhaps buy time until reinforcements arrive," Grumpy added. "George has enemies, not big and strong ones, but still we could…"

At the name, Darya spoke up. _What do you mean not big and strong ones!? He certainly has an enemy in me._

"Yes well, I was actually talking about enemies that have _armies_," Grumpy grunted. "King Christopher and Prince Thomas are no friends to George after he ransacked their boarders, they have forces."

"Grumpy, you know as well as I they have not responded to my pleas for troops and supplies." Besides her worry, Snow was trying to keep down her frustrations. "The slow moving policies of royalty are so pointless! I certainly do not miss that."

Baila spoke up. "Another message then."

_Yes that will certainly stir their royal arses…more strongly worded letters! _Darya muttered. She licked her claw again.

Grumpy grunted dismissively. "I agree with the dragon. We should threaten them!"

Snow could see the semi-controlled anger etched in the dwarf's face. Why wouldn't he be concerned when his brothers were back there? So were Red and Ariel and Granny and so many others under her responsibility. Snow ran her fingers over her bow as she thought about all of it; before her heart could overturn her head, she came to the decision.

"We need to return," she said. "Immediately."

The trio all turned to her, a surprised look in their eyes.

Snow rubbed her eyes. "I need to see about this, and we have to be prepared for when a strike does happen. Our troops are not ready but to be completely unprepared is suicidal. We will need to contact the representatives of the other kingdoms and offer again our terms of alliance." Snow knew that the kingdom of King Christopher, a land of vast wealth and large standing, was likely to be the key to obtaining more allies. She knew that to add weight to her efforts she must gain the confidence of neighboring kingdoms. Having come into this position of authority, first as a princess and then as an army leader, she knew her mission to rescue Charming had to be set aside, for now. Either they stood a chance against the forces of Midas and George with allies, or they would not prevail.

"I'll send another envoy to King Christopher and Prince Thomas, but it will _not_ be a threat," Snow said directly to the dwarf. "The annual ball commemorating the kingdom's anniversary is happening; it will be a time of goodwill and generosity, anda reminder of past alliances. Three nights of partying will surely put the king in a more _listening_ mood."

"There are only two days left of that ball, just how are you going to get that long of a message to them on time?" Grumpy demanded. "A bird can't possibly fly that far and that fast."

"No, but a dragon can."

Darya's aquamarine eyes shot to Snow's face. Then, the scaly face wrinkled into a smile.

Snow came over to the dragon and looked straight up into her eyes, intent that she understood something. "Darya this is dangerous, but I would not request this task of you if I did not think that it was urgent. Can you make it into the stronghold of King Christopher?"

The dragon snorted. _Plllleeease! I can land in a clearing full of soldiers and they would not see me if I did not want them to. Just so long as you let me take a crack at George when the time is right._

"I promise you will," Snow assured the beast. "But before you do, I need you to deliver our message."

Darya's big eyes peered down at Snow. _Well, I suppose I can understand your worry. Done princess. _

Grumpy stepped forward, his eyes still accusing and his hands on his ax. "You would help a human dragon? No tricks now."

Darya narrowed her eyes and puffed a little black smoke down towards the dwarf, forcing him to take a step back. _Not any human, no. This is a friend and dragons take care of friends._

"Thank you," Snow said as she ran her hands over her face, trying to think through her fatigue and worry. She was a princess, a leader with power and responsibility to those who followed her, and she would have to do this as such.

But if she could convince the neighboring kingdoms to help her…

Through her exhaustion one thing was clear to her; she had to make sure Charming would stay safe. And she had to do it with her head, not just her heart. She could not simply run off and try to rescue him like last time, ignoring everything that was happening here and now. That would do more harm than good. She had to protect both him and her people. She had to do this.

Snow shot to her feet. "I'll get started on the message. In the meantime, everyone takes turns sleeping. We may need to walk all night to get out of here quickly."

…

Hazy sunlight filtered in through the curtains of David's window, creating an appearance of dreamy times of peace and relaxation. The large room was situated on the side of the castle where one could most appreciate the sunrise, facing the hillsides and unobstructed by parapets or strongholds. Unfortunately, David was eyeing anything but the beautiful sunrise at the moment.

The stronghold of King George could not hold all the soldiers in; there were simply too many. Tents and shacks littered the bare grounds outside the estate walls and spread into the hills. The morning after Abigail had visited; David saw soldiers had flowed out of the hills into well-disciplined formations. Despite the fact that he had been taken here against his will, he could now appreciate on a higher level just how much he was able to assess the rebellion's dire situation. His unease rose easily as he saw, for the first time, the sheer numbers of opponents that he and Snow would have to face.

A slight knock on the door made him spin around from the window. Abigail glided smoothly in.

"Are you ready to go James?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he replied. His hand automatically went to his belt to check for his sword before he remembered that he had been relieved of it earlier when he first arrived.

Princess Abigail slipped her arm into his, rounding her elbow around, and then the two of them stepped fearlessly towards the threshold of the door.

"I'm going to take Prince James for a walk around the castle," Abigail casually informed the two huge men that flanked the frame.

"But Your Highness," one spoke up, "King George insisted that stay in his room and be guarded at all times."

"But he has recovered from his wounds," the princess countered, "and the Prince has grown restless being cooped up in his room all day. You two must remain here and see to it no strangers enter his chambers."

His bodyguards exchanged uneasy looks with each other, clearly debating internally on whose orders to follow, King George or the daughter of King Midas. Both men were responsible for their pay grade. "If you are certain, Your Highness," the guard relented, knowing it wouldn't do to argue with a princess. Especially not one that had a reputations as this.

"Most certainly." She assured them as she was already escorting David away.

Once they were out of earshot, David leaned closer to her. "You handled that well," he whispered into her ear.

Abigail smiled conspiratorially. "I've been dodging palace guards since I was knee-high; it's something every princess eventually learns how to do."

David chuckled at the thought of how Snow must have looked like as a little girl, a princess in training, strolling the halls of her father's palace, dodging and sneaking around like a little bandit.

As the two of them strolled along, David felt his eyes drawn up to gaze up at the structure. The walls of the caste soared into the air all around them. Even though he had been exposed to such finery in King George's caste before, the intricate stonework still left David awestruck. Staircases of velvet plush, balconies with draping tapestries, intricate suits of armor, all of it was still new to David.

Abigail gave a pleasant smirk as she watched him ogling. "Put your eyes back in your head James."

He scoffed at her comment and quickly closed him mouth. He looked away from the white splendor of the palace, past Abigail, through the window out over the field again. The sight quickly sobered him again.

After going through a series of brass-coated doors he and Abigail ascended a grand stairway. By Davids' estimation, his entire house plus the old barn could fit inside, maybe even with room to spare. As they went across the room, everyone bowed respectfully to the prince and princess. He found it oddly unsettling.

"Is it always like this for royalty?" he could not help but ask when they were out of earshot.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Abigail quipped. She tilted her head closer as her expression became more serious. "This morning one of my spies informed me of someone new in the castle, someone you might be interested in meeting."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You'll see," was all she said.

Abigail led him down a series of stairs, where the walls were bare and the rooms less grandiose. In the heart of the deeper end of the palace, before a thick set of iron doors to the lower levels, the princess came to such an abrupt halt that David almost ran upon her heels. She turned, put her fingertips to his chest, and gently pushed him back a step.

"Careful now," she cautioned.

Beyond, the hall opened into a great chamber sealed with a vast ceiling. Stained glass windows filtered in colorful light, making the white marble baseboards and door castings vibrant colors of the rainbow. The hardwood floors were a polished mirror underneath Davids' feet but were almost entirely covered by huge golden-fringed carpets embroidered with intricate weaving designs. To Davids' eye it was far too extravagant and he would have preferred the simplicity of his own chambers.

When the door closed behind them, the man leaning over the map on the table glanced up, sprang to his feet, and came quickly over to David. He had cut his hair since last time and he was no longer in his golden-platted armor but it was unmistakable, this was Frederick, Abigail's true love and hopefully soon-to-be husband.

"James! It's good to see you again," Frederick put out his large hand for a hearty handshake.

David's face split into a wide grin. "The same to you Frederick." He pumped his old friend's hand affectionately. "I did not know you were here!"

"The castle has many spies, not all of them loyal to me," it was Abigail who answered. "I thought it best to exercise caution, for all of ours sakes."

"Indeed," David agreed. "And what do we owe this need for secrecy?"

Both Frederick and Abigail glanced at each other, exchanging a look that clearly told David he was unaware of something very important.

His brow tightened. "What's going on?"

"James," Frederick glanced at Abigail before continuing. "The militia was informed this morning of King George's plans for this season's force. They've been given orders to move against Snow White's rebellion."

"What!" This was unexpected. Although David was unfamiliar with the workings of a major army, but he felt for sure George would wait until later to dispatch his new forces. His whole body took on a tight demeanor as he thought about what this might mean. Dear gods! How could he be so foolish?

"I just sent a message to Snow, through a friend of hers," he ran his hand over his agitated face. "There is not enough time to send another, how can we hope to…"

"Easy James, I did not say they were leaving _right this minute_," Frederick patted his shoulder reassuredly. "My own paramilitaries of elite knights command and surround Midas' Hall. My troops have been sitting on the stronghold for months now but with the main army now gone, we are finally free to move again. Without being seen by anyone, of course."

"How much forces?" asked David.

"Small, so don't get your hopes up. The original purpose was to create a detachment of troops stationed to guard the palace. But, in my professional opinion, if we were to contest George's troops with the troops we have on hand with proper planning and arrangement, we could combat the standing army." Frederick stepped closer to David. "But it will take _time_."

David heaved a sigh. "You're telling me to be patient; that we cannot leave just yet."

It was Abigail who answered. "I'm sorry James, I know how much you want to be with Snow White, but it is just not possible now."

David looked into the eyes of both of them. He straightened and rubbed his chin as he considered. Finally he spoke. "I had hoped to reach Snow before the standing army left, maybe slip out and overtake them but I can see that the best hope for all of us, not just Snow and I, is to rally here with you." Much as it pained his heart to say those words, he knew that they were true.

Right now, his only hope in the message reaching Snow in time rested on one person. He prayed that he had made a wise choice in who to trust with something so important.

…

"Cinderella! Get up here now!" screamed a shrilly female voice from upstairs.

"Coming!" Ella blew a stray strand of her dirty blonde hair off her face and trotted up the staircase.

When Ella entered her stepmother's bedchamber, her younger stepsister Anastasia was just turning back to the polished wall of jewelry drawers on Lady Tremaine's shiny oak dresser. Putting her chubby fingers through one of the gilded handle, she slid open a drawer and took out a silver sparkling necklace with blue bobbles encased in it.

"This might do. Hold my hair up!"

She turned to the tall fully-length mirror, fussing as she hooked the necklace underneath her double chin while Ella held her dull hair back for her. Over her stepsister's shoulder, Ella eyed herself in the mirror. In her previous time as a servant, Ella always hated looking at herself in a mirror, hated how her hair was matted and filthy, how her hands were cracked, and her face smudged with dirt. But now, almost a year after her adventures with Snow and Ariel, she saw more in the reflection. She saw herself and what she was capable of, being brave.

Ella shifted her weight and tried not to show how impatient she was to leave. Anastasia would want to try on all her mother's jewelry until she found something suitable for the ball tonight. Ella guessed she had been at it all morning, about a dozen of the little drawers stood open, some with jewels hanging out, and there were several other jewelry and dresses scattered about the floor.

Anastasia looked down her nose at the string around her neck. "Not nearly as pretty as it has to be." Then she yanked off the string in disgust and tossed it to the floor.

For once, Ella agreed with her. The blue stones looked dull and boring compared to the dazzling aquamarine and turquoise scales of Ariel's tail. Thinking of her mermaid friend made her lips tug into a smile; Ariel had sent a package for Ella's birthday just last week, it was the first present the maid had received since she was a little girl. Inside the carefully wrapped canvas was a letter of congratulations and a beautiful necklace fastened out of scales, shells, coral, and various other treasures from the sea. For the first time since her father had died, Ella had been happy it was her birthday.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for?" Anastasia snapped.

Ella was startled by her stepsister's voracious voice. She blinked and came back. "I'm sorry I was just…"

"Oh never mind, I'm going to raid Drizella's stuff," her stepsister said, lifting her beak-of-a-nose. "to see if there is _something _suitable to wear to the ball. Clean up this awful mess and then go and make sure the front steps are swept clean. I don't want to have a speck of dust on my dress when we leave in the coach for the ball."

"Of course, Anastasia." Ella curtsied.

But her stepsister was not finished. She kept holding her big nose up. "And remember, when we get back at midnight tonight to have the hot towels ready for our aching feet. Dancing with the prince all night is painful; not that a nobody like you would ever know about something like that!"

While Ella was curtsying again, Anastasia gave her a shove as she stalked to the doorway, pushing her into the chest of drawers unexpectedly, and unexpectedly hard. She stood stunned as her stepsister glided out of the room, laughing at with few snorts thrown in. But Ella was used to that laugh, it hardly hurt anymore.

Her crystal blue eyes narrowed with fury as she walked around, picking up the scattered jewelry and the wrinkled dresses that she would have to iron later. She stopped and glanced in the mirror again; her hair was held back loosely with a few wispy blonde ends fringing out from a leather cord. She glanced to the door, made sure no one saw her, and then consciously used her fingers to brush her hair up into a semblance of a bun. The way it had looked yesterday evening.

Even if she hadn't gone to the ball in secret, she would have recognized Anastasia's lie from anywhere, her face always betrayed her. Ella knew that her stepsister had not danced with the prince; she had not danced with anyone. Ella knew this because she had spent the night at the same ball as her stepfamily, mostly talking but also dancing with a complete stranger who turned out to be none other than Prince Thomas himself! Ella still could not believe how that had happened…

_"I mean, how can the king and the prince be so unaware of the state of the kingdom?" Ella was saying passionately. "There are so many people starving on the streets, irregular tax distributions, and Princess Snow White needs help!" _

_She turned to her companion, fully intending on readdressing the latter issue, when she noticed he was looking at her with something akin to amazement. Ella frowned, completely baffled by this change._

_"How do you do it?" he asked meaningfully. _

_Now she was even more confused, her brow curved into a bewildered cast. "What?"_

_Again, her companion started. "Live each day with this kind of passion, don't you find it exhausting?" _

_Ella cocked her eyebrow at him. "Only since I met you. Why do you irritate me so much?"_

_"Why do you rise to the occasion?" _

_Against all odds, the both of them laughed. Somehow, it magically melted Ella's frustrations. She looked up at her new friend into his handsome smile and suddenly her heart felt bouyant. First coming into the ball had terrified her, she kept expecting gentry, the guards, or worse, her stepmother to shriek for everyone to hear that she did not belong and drag her out of the palace or even throw her into a dungeon. Indeed, it took several moments for her to realize that she was safe, free from recognition thanks to Rumplestiltskins' magic. In that time, she had wandered aimlessly, admiring the stone halls with intricate rugs on the floor, paintings on the walls, and chairs of red velvet with golden arms. No one gave her a second look; she was just another face in the swaying masses of silks, pearls, and heavy perfume. _

_She was watching all of the elegant ladies and handsome gentlemen dressed in beautiful dresses and stiff braided suits, when _he _approached. Mostly people had ignored her while she walked around and that suited her just fine, but he deliberately walked right up to her. Their first conversations were awkward and jilted at first but after Ella took a calming breath, regaining her composure she felt like herself again, and really earnestly began to converse. They had talked of many things, hardly paying attention to what was going on around them, and then Ella brought up the subject of her poor opinion of the prince's policies. That was what had led to their current conversation. _

_After they shared their little laugh, Ella did not know what to say next so she awkwardly fiddled with her long white gloves. The gloves were an especially good idea, they hid the fact that her hands were calloused and muscular in a way that a lady's should not be. _

_The man she was talking to-goodness! she still did not know his name yet-watched her with fascinated eyes. "You know…you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You're amazing." _

_No one had ever complimented her like that before and Ella did not know what to say. _

_"Well…thank you um…I'm sorry we have not properly introduced ourselves have we?" Ella said in a polite tone._

_But the handsome fellow was already shaking his head. "Why don't we leave that pleasantry for the second night of the ball? For now, would you care to dance?" He extended his hand at the traditional waist-level position of invitation._

_She had not danced since she was a little girl, twirling and giggling in her father's arms. Somehow, she felt that this would be an entirely new experience. And it was…_

After dropping of the dresses in the laundry room for later, Ella was winded by the time she finally reached the kitchens, which were filled with the hustle and bustle of lunch preparations. Other servants scurried about with pots and pans, chopping and mixing things in bowls, carrying in bags of supplies from outside, pounding blobs of dough into loaves, it was chaotic! She helped Old Maurice lift up a heavy log for the fire and then, for the first time ever, asked the head cook for an extra bit of lunch.

"Finally! It's about time you put some meat on those bones young lady," the jolly fat man rumbled.

Ella smiled but did not say anything to confirm or deny.

He complied her with extra bread and a few cuts of choice meat, right from the dish that was supposed to go to Lady Tremaine and her daughters! Ella started to protest that it was too much, but then she remembered what she was doing with the extra food anyway. Instead, she thanked him whole-heartedly and ran off with her prize, forgetting to go slow.

Later, when she reached the stables, she realized that she had forgotten to add extra cheese to the bundle of food. How could she forget! It was his favorite. As she walked the straw-littered corridor, the horses nickered affectionately, poking their noses out of the stalls in the hopes that she brought them carrots like she usually did. But she strolled past them to the back of the building, where no one ever went because it only contained a few rusted old plowing tools and extra straw that was never used.

"Hello?" she called out, uncertain as to what she'd see.

A strikingly handsome, tall man dressed in the outfit of a well-to-do coachmen suddenly appeared out of the shadows of the empty stall to her right.

She jumped. "Gus! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry Ella." Gus smiled and chuckled. "I thought it best to stay out of sight until I knew who it was."

Ella sighed in resignation. "Yes I know. I'm really sorry that you have to stay hidden like this; I am still not sure how we can explain you…or the extra coach…or the four extra horses the Tremaine estate now has." She remembered her bundle and held it out. "I brought you lunch. I forgot to ask them for extra cheese though; I know cheddar was always your favorite."

"No worries! All those years you slipped cheese crumbs into your pockets for me…" He didn't finish; his mouth was already full from the sandwich.

While he ate, Ella strolled nonchalantly towards the horses and patted the first one affectionately on the nose. When she had returned from the ball last night, breathless from having been in the prince's arms, Gus had managed to hide the horses and the carriage well enough so that no one suspected a thing. Ella was immensely grateful to him. She never thought, in her wildest dreams, that the fuzzy little mouse she had called a friend all these years would be transformed into such a fine-looking gentlemen ready to grace her carriage as a coachmen. Rumplestiltskin had worked powerful magic.

"You know…there are still two more nights left of the ball." Gus had joined her. He crunched the last of his apple then generously gave the core to the horse.

Ella nodded, not saying anything yet.

"You had such a good time last night; I saw it in your eyes Ella." He patted the horse's head, a sparkle in his intense dark eyes. "We have the coach and horses, we know the way…" He stepped closer, a grin spreading on his face. "We can do it again! You can go to the ball for all three nights!"

Ella frowned. "Gus, just going for the one night was more than I ever hoped for."

Gus ignored her words. "We can get you ready in plenty of time."

"How can we pull it off? I've already been told to have things ready for my stepsisters when they return at midnight."

Gus gave her a one-sided smile. "Then we will make sure and get you back before midnight. They will never suspect, it's the perfect plan!"

Ella realized she was starting to take him too seriously, and she shook her head to get the crazy idea out of it. "It's crazy Gus, I can't do it." She added under her breath, "Besides, I acted a complete fool in front of the prince. I did not even know who he was!" She realized that Gus was staring at her. She looked into his wide-eyed face. "I couldn't go back and face him, not after that."

"Well, did he seem…displeased that you did not treat him like royalty at first?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "I was talking about the state of the kingdom to the ruler of the kingdom himself! How could he not have been offended…?"

Gus leaned forward, cutting her off. "But was he upset or did it seem like he was enjoying your talk?"

Ella turned to the horse again. "We were just talking," she said honestly. "Then he said something about how he had never met anyone like me before and how I knew so much about the kingdom and…a few other things." She gave a little uncomfortable laugh. "I still can't believe he didn't tell me who he was."

"Well, why don't you ask him …tonight!"

Ella squirmed uncomfortably. "Gus, it's so risky. And honesty…it is just a ball. Why is this so important to you?"

Gus peered at her with sharp eyes. "It's important to me because, no matter what you say, I know it's important to you." Ella didn't answer, she could not deny it. Gus continued," I know you want to go and you should go. This is a chance for you to be like every other girl in the kingdom, going to the ball and having a good time!"

Ella gave a little laugh, then made her face serious again when Gus glanced at her. "Yes and going to a ball is worth our lives?"

"This is not just about the ball Ella, and you know it. This is about changing your life and you having the courage to do it." Gus drew a deep breath. "This is your decision and as your friend I will stand by whatever you decide, but…" Gus took Ella's sleeve and turned her around. "I _really_ hope we go."

Ella smiled a little to show her appreciation for his words, but at the same time she was deep in thought. She lectured herself that this was dangerous, not just to her but to her friend, Gus. That the chances of her seeing Prince Thomas again were next to nothing and that even if she got another chance to talk to him, why would he want to waste his time on a nobody like her? But for some reason, against all the reasons resounding in her head, she found herself wanting so desperately to go. Ella had thought that when she went for the first night of the ball it would be more than enough to satisfy her need to escape her wretched life. Now that she had, she was surprised to find out that she longed for the experience again.

She took a deep breath, her face calm, and then nodded. "You're right Gus," she said with finality. "I _can _do it. I am going to that ball!"

"That's my Cinderelly!" he said loudly, his voice echoing in the barn rafters.

Without really thinking of it, Ella threw her arms around Gus and squeezed for all she was worth. Gus' laugh bolstered her spirit further. As her mouth tried to work, bring out the words of gratitude she had in her heart, Gus picked her up and spun her around and around until she giggled breathlessly for him to stop.

Once back on her feet, a sickening thought came to her. "The dress!" Her blue eyes widened with worry and the smile melted from her face. "I cannot possibly wear the same dress as the night before." All her happy thoughts about attending the second night of the ball crumbled.

"Don't worry about it!" Gus led her to the back of the barn, where he had stashed the carriage out of sight from wandering eyes. He opened the door with a casual flick of the hand. "Look what Rumplestiltskin's magic did."

Ella felt her mouth drop open. In her astonishment, her hand slipped forward to finger the soft silken material. The glass slippers were all she recognized. An elegant white gown, cut square at the neck, with a weave of fabric so fine, it was like stroking your fingers through butter. The dress had long graceful folds and white lace surrounding the neck, cuffs, and down the front. It was so beautiful Ella did not think she had the nerve to wear it.

"Like it?" Gus asked.

"Like it? Gus it's so…so..." she breathed it out.

He chuckled. "Sounds like a 'yes' to me." He took a step back and gestured to the new clothes. "As soon as your nasty stepfamily leaves, you hop into that, have Paulette do your hair, I will hitch up the horses, and then we will be off!"

"But we have to be back by midnight."

"Yes yes," he waved a dismissive hand in the air. "We will be back with plenty of time to spare." Then he laughed. "Although, I'd pay my weight in cheese to see the looks on Anastasia and Drizella's face if they knew about you and the prince."

Ella could not help but giggle at that gag.

Gus joined her with his own hearty laugh when his brow tightened, as if he was recalling something. "I almost forgot…" He reached into the back pocket of his white pants and held up a folded paper. "A letter came for you?"

Ella was taken back. "A letter for me? Who could be writing to me?" she whispered her incredulity.

"Whoever it was wanted to make sure that you got it and no one else, the bird was very expensive-looking and kept pecking at my fingers when I tried to untie the message from his leg." Gus handed it over.

Perplexed, Ella unfolded the long note and began to read. Her blue eyes went as big as dinner plates. "This is…" she did not even finish.

Gus' dark brown wrinkled with concern. "What is it?"

"It's from…a friend of mine." Gus waited for more of an explanation but it never came. "We need to find another bird and send a message."

His eyebrows went up. "Then I'll take it to the village and find another bird."

"No, this is urgent. I'll have to risk using one of the estate birds." Ella refolded the paper and tucked it into her apron pocket. Then, she quickly turned back towards the barn's entrance; Gus followed but then he remembered his unique situation and refrained from crossing the threshold. Before Ella was out of earshot he called out, "What is this about?"

She turned and gave him an answer. "The fate of a kingdom."

…

**Aha! There it is readers. New developments and new challenges for our heroes to face while they take back the kingdom. **

**Please let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
